Gamer Over
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Tabuu gano y todo el multi-universo esta en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers están desapareciendo. Le toca a un nuevo grupo de héroes en salvar al Multi-Universo y a los Smashers -Cupos de Oc llenos-
1. Chapter 1

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todo el multi-universo esta en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers están desapareciendo. Le toca a un nuevo grupo de héroes en salvar al Multi-Universo y a los Smashers -Se buscan Oc-

**Prologo: El Inútil.**

En una habitación vacía en donde haba varias imágenes flotando de los personajes de el Smash Bross, se encontraba una sombra negra con varios puntos rojos que parecían cadenas. La sombra que tenia dos círculos celestes en su cabeza observo las sillas que lo estaban rodeando y hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

-"Algo hizo que la historia cambiara y por ende los Smashers que tenían como destino ganar contra Tabuu perdieron y se convirtieron todos en trofeos. Tu vació inexistente, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa"-Unas voces tanto masculinas y femeninas hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Yo no se lo que paso ¡Diablos ni se siquiera como Tabuu se volvió tan fuerte!"-Respondió la sombra a las voces y con una carcajada casi endemoniada continua-"¿Qué van hacer ahora? Tabuu es más poderoso que todos nosotros juntos y sin hablar que Master Hands con todos sus peleadores ahora son trofeos esparcidos por todo el Multi-Universo"-

-"Eso es verdad"-Asintieron las voces

-"Bueno ahora que estamos de acuerdo por fin en algo ¿Cual va ser el plan?"-La sombra levanta los hombros y vuelve a su tono de vos simpático-"Tenemos que interferir en esta nueva linea del espacio y tiempo"-

-"¡No! Los Observadores no tenemos derecho en interferir en el flujo de las lineas del tiempo"-Dice las voces de manera muy cortante y antes de que la sombra pudiera reaccionar, las cadenas rojas que tenia él se estaban apretando más que antes y casi lo estaban estrangulando.

-"¡Desgraciados!"-Grito con un alarido la sombra y callo de rodillas.

-"Tú eres el desgraciado "vació inexistente". Si no fuera por qué tu también eres un Observador como todos nosotros ya te hubiéramos eliminados por tus practicas pocos convencionales"-

-"¡Ustedes lo único que hacen es estar sentados en este lugar y ver como los distintos mundos siguen su flujo y cuando estos mundos están apunto de destruirse o caer en la oscuridad!...¡Ustedes no hacen absolutamente nada¡-La sombra enojado y con odio puro dice y se levanta para mirar a todas las sillas vacías-"Díganme ¿Quien es el más desgraciado? Ustedes o yo"-

Antes que las voces pudieran respondedle a la sombra, un nuevo personaje se unió a la discusión y con una luz casi celestial apareció una mujer de cabello verde con un vestido blanco estilo griego y que llevaba un bastón. Ella que se paro al frente de la sombra le sonrió de manera muy amable-"Hola a todos, disculpen por entrometerme así en su disputa pero no podía en quedarme en brazos cruzados cuando se que mi mundo esta siendo consumido por la oscuridad y de que uno de mis ángeles haya desaparecido por más de cinco años"-

-"¡Palutena!"-Exclamaron las voces.

-"Vamos chicos ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos en verme?"-La diosa de la luz dice en broma.

-"Tu no tienes permitido en estar aquí, ni siquiera los dioses de tu mundo deberían saber que esta habitación existe"-Ahora lo voces se transformaron en una.

-"Pero sabemos que existe y eso quiere decir que la falla que ustedes hablan es peor que una "falla" normal en que ustedes puedan dejar pasar-Dice Palutena pero luego levantando su bastón apunta a las sillas-"Si ustedes no hacen nada, yo misma les obligare a hacer algo"-Amenaza ella. A decir verdad Palutena nunca había amenazado alguien de esa manera pero como su mundo estaba cayendo en la oscuridad misma en que ni Hades tenia control sobre ella. La diosa de la luz estaba desesperada y más por qué Pit nunca volvió del torneo.

Una cantidad infinita de voces empezaron a murmurar hasta algunas hablar entre si y luego de cinco minutos llegaron a un acuerdo en que la mayoría de estos "Observadores" no estaban de acuerdo pero por culpa de la gravedad de la situación, no tenían más opción que ejercer ese plan.

-"Los Observadores han tomado un veredicto. Nosotros enviaremos a "vació inexistente" para que libere a los Smashers de su forma de trofeo y él tiene la obligación de guiar al grupo de personas que se revelaran contra Tabuu a su victoria"-

-"Ven que es fácil tomar una decisión"-Exclama Palutena y se dirige a la sombra que estaba en silencio todo este tiempo-"¿Tu eres ese "vació inexistente" de que hablan?"-

La sombra asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo muy cauteloso ante la Diosa. Se sentía extraño en hablar con un ser más aparte de los Observadores-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Siento la Luz dentro de ti pero a la vez siento una gran oscuridad como si estuvieras en duelo"-Comento ella de forma sabia y le dio una sonrisa maternal a la sombra, la misma sonrisa que ella le hacia a sus ángeles-"Espero que encuentres la manera de encontrar tu paz interior"-

-"Hehehehe. Ojala pero "él" se llevo todo de mi"-La sombra contesta y sintió como los grilletes se iban soltando hasta caer al suelo blanco y como una luz blanca lo rodeo por completo para mostrar a un joven de cabello blanco con ojos celestes opacos por culpa de una ceguera que tenia él. Llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con una insignia de una cruz con una rosa y debajo de esta una polera blanca y unos pantalones negros con botas del mismo color. El joven ciego se toco la cara y sonrió a la sensación de tener un cuerpo aunque fuera solo temporal porque sabia que después de terminar el trabajo iba a estar atrapado en este lugar.

-"No, no creo que se llevo todo de ti"-Afirmo Palutena algo triste por el pensamiento tan deprimente del joven. Ella ya sabia la historia de el y como perdió a su persona querida por culpa de los Observadores y de su deber como Observador.

-"Vació inexistente tu nuevo nombre en esta misión sera "Vanitas" que significa vació, este nombre te recordara tus errores del pasado y tu misión de ahora. No queremos que hagas amistades con los seres normales"-La vos advirtió muy sombrío y Palutena dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido ante la arrogancia de los Observadores.

-"Entiendo..."-Susurro el joven ciego y siguiendo sus instintos le tomo la mano a la Diosa de la luz-"Palutena prometo encontrar a ese ángel que estas buscando"-Con esto le suelta las manos y crea un portal celeste-"¡Ustedes Observadores espero que no traten de hacerme esos "castigos" ahora o les prometo que cuando regrese voy a destruir sus malditas sillas"-

-¡Espera Vanitas! Cuando encuentres a Pit dile que todos nosotros estamos bien y que le mandaremos refuerzos-Pauleta dice y apunta su bastón al joven-"Esto es un regalo de mi parte para ti-El bastón de Palutena empezó a salir varios rayos de luces y uno de estos se fue directamente a los ojos ciegos del joven. Vanitas que parpadeo varias veces ante la extraña sensación-No puedo hacer que tus ojos vuelvan a ver las cosas como antes pero ahora ya no estarás totalmente ciego-

Vanitas que vio de forma borrosa de Palutena exclamo feliz por primera vez en milenios-¡Gracias!-Y entro al portal.

-"No deberías haberle dado ese regalo Palutena"-Las voces dicen exasperada ante la bondad de la diosa.

-"¿Por que no? Si lo que paso antiguamente no fue culpa de el. Nadie sabe de quien se va a enamorar"-Responde Palutena de manera secante.

-"El amor es solo un sentimiento vago que tienen los "seres vivientes". Vanitas sabia que no podía caer en el amor pero lo hizo y casi traiciona a los Observadores y por ende casi destruye todas las lineas de tiempo"-

-"Ustedes son peores que los monstruos sin cerebros de Hades"-Susurra Palutena y se teletransporta del lugar dejando a las voces murmurar por si mismas.

.

.

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el Prologo del fanfic Game Over. Se estarán preguntando el por qué hice este fic, bueno es muy simple para celebrar la llegada del nuevo super smash bros me dije por qué no hacer un fic aunque woaa si que me quedo muy serio. Para las personas que no saben este es una linea de tiempo en donde Tabuu gano y los Smashers nunca pudieron derrotarlo por eso mismo ustedes o mejor dicho sus Oc tienen que encontrar la manera de derrotar a Tabuu...aunque también hay varios problemas de por medio.

¿Vanitas de quien estaba enamorado antiguamente? ¿Qué habrá hecho el para quedar como traidor? Esas preguntas se responderán más adelante por ahora los dejo con la duda.

Para los que quieran enviar su oc pueden llenar esta ficha.

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Poderes o Habilidades:

Las actualizaciones de este fic serán de larga espera o tal vez no, todo depende de mi salud y de que no me hospitalicen mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: Comenzar el juego no siempre es fácil.**

El lugar donde llego a parar Vanitas era más que tenebroso, fue horripilante casi como si fuera una escena apocalíptica. Los edificios estaban destruidos, los escombros estaban por todos lados y habían seres vivos de diferentes especies conviviendo en los escombros y ocultándose de la amenza que era el ejercito de Tabuu. El joven ahora con la poca vista que poseía pudo divisar unas sombras oscuras que al parecer era un grupo de seres humanos montados en motocicletas que se dirigían adonde estaba él.

-Vaya, vaya creo que tenemos una cara nueva en esta ciudad-Uno de los motociclista dice de forma muy arrogante mientras que sus compañeros se rien. Ese motociclista arrogante era el jefe de todos ellos-¿Como te llamas niño?-

Vanitas no les hizo caso y empezó a caminar hacia el corazón de la ciudad pero antes que pudiera llegar más lejos, el motociclista se paro al frente de él y con enojo exclama-¡Oye estas sordo o qué! Te estoy hablando niño-

-No estoy sordo, soy ciego estúpido-Se burla Vanitas y pone su mano derecha al frente de sus ojos-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo ver mi mano-Con esto se va pero el motociclista que estaba sonriendo de forma siniestra lo empuja al suelo duro y hace una señal a sus compinches con su mano para que prepararan las motocicletas.

-Creo que tenemos que enseñarte a respetar a los jefes de esta ciudad-Murmura el motociclista y agarra a Vanitas desde su gabardina-Con una cara como la tuya, varias personas pagaría una buena suma de dinero por ti-El motociclista acerca su cara con la cara de Vanitas pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más Vanitas hace una especie de escudo y manda a volar el motociclista hasta que este cae de forma muy fuerte al suelo.

-!Atrapenlo¡-Grito el jefe de los motociclista enojado y sus compañeros empezaron a girar al rededor de Vanitas.

Vanitas que escuchaba atentamente el sonido de las motocicletas se puso en posición de pelea pero los motociclistas al ver que el ciego quería pelear con ellos solo se rieron y avanzaron de manera rápida para atropellar a Vanitas pero este hace un escudo y los motociclistas se cayeron al suelo.

-Cobarde solo te estas protegiendo-Exclamo uno de ellos.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes-Dice Vanitas en tono muy frívolo pero los motociclistas no le hicieron caso y con unas cadenas que sacaron de sus motos empezaron a golpear el escudo del joven-Creo que no se puede razonar con ustedes-Dicho este una sombra negra salio del cuerpo de Vanitas y esta sombra le salieron cadenas de color celeste que envolvió a todos los motociclistas.

-¿Qué...Qué esta pasando?-

-!Es un monstruo¡-

Los motociclistas empezaron a sentir como si algo le estaba aplastando el corazón cada vez mas fuerte y la sombra que estaba quieta sin hacer nada, sonrió de forma escalofriante-Por eso les dije que no quería pelear con ustedes..."estúpidos seres vivos"-Ellos empezaron a gritar y algunos a sollozar para qué Vanitas se compadeciera de ellos y los dejara libre pero este parecía disfrutar de la tortura que estaba haciendo. El grupo de varios seres de otro universo que estaban escondidos en los escombro vieron la pelea con horror absoluto y aunque sabían que los motociclista se merecían una golpiza de alguien más fuerte que ellos, no podían soportar que esa "golpiza" fuera en realidad una tortura.

-¡Oye detente!-

-Monstruo-

-!Deja a esos idiotas en paz¡-

Gritaba el grupo desesperado y la sombra suspiro y volvió a su cuerpo original. Ahora el joven de pelo blanco hizo desaparecer su escudo de energía y sintió como las piedras que tiraban las personas hacia el le caían en la cabeza. Este era el motivo del por qué ni hoy ni mañana le gustaba hacer misiones así pero era un Observador y tenia que soportar todas estas injusticias hacia el-_Tienen suerte esta vez estos tipos, si no fueran por las personas que los están defendiendo, yo definitivamente los hubiera matado-_

Corriendo hacia donde sus pies los llevaran se alejo de esa multitud y se dio cuenta que una de las piedras que fueron tiradas hacia él le hizo una herida en su cabeza y esta empezaba a sangrar de forma abundante-¡Lo que me faltaba! Quedar como el malo de la película y ahora tener una herida que me va dejar un chichon-Jadeando fuerte termino de correr y noto que ya no había motociclistas o una multitud que le querían hacer daño. No es que fuera culpa de esas personas por asustarse de Vanitas-Esos malditos Observadores, me están limitando a este cuerpo y no puedo estar en mi forma normal-Maldijo con odio y vio que llego a una de las pocas tiendas que tenia esta ciudad destruida.

La tienda tenia un cartel gigante en que decía; Bar Lievorlp.

Sin más preámbulos Vanitas entra a la tienda y se sorprende al ver que el local tenia un aspecto nuevo como si recién se hubiera construido. Él se sentó en el único puesto que estaba disponible, la banca que estaba cerca de una cantinera y ve que la mayoría de los seres que estaban en este lugar tenían unas sombras peligrosas y de que todos parecían delincuentes, mercenarios hasta algunos asesinos a sueldos-_Debe ser un lugar donde se reúne todos los delincuentes de esta ciudad-_

-Disculpe señor ¿Desea algo para beber?-Pregunta una niña con pelo rubio que llevaba un vestido rosado sucio y un moño rojo sobre su cabeza. La pobre tenia grilletes en sus muñecas y en su pie derecho tenia una bola de acero que no la dejaba moverse con normalidad.

-No..gracias-Responde Vanitas intrigado ¿Quien podía ser tan demente? Para tener en esas condiciones a una pequeña niña-Uhh, sabes si necesito algo...¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que le paso a esta ciudad?-El joven albino no sabia que esas palabras lo sentenciaron. Todos los clientes que estaban en el lugar dejaron de hacer sus cosas y miraron al joven con malicia absoluta.

-¿Eres un estúpido? !Como que no sabes que esta "ciudad" como tu la llamas es en realidad un imperio¡-Exclamo un tigre musculoso y mostró sus garras hacia el joven pero este no podía ver con claridad si lo estaban apuntando a él o a una botella que estaba justo al frente de él-Y no es un cualquier imperio, es el imperio de nuestro Rey Porky-

Los demás delincuentes levantaron sus copas en forma de alegría. Vanitas sin comprender la felicidad de ellos pregunta nuevamente-Ese Rey Porky...¿Por qué le tienen tanto respeto?-

-¿Por qué le tenemos tanto respeto? Niño no se de que mundo has venido pero el Rey Porky creo una autopia para todos los delincuentes como nosotros-Responde un humano que al parecer era un ladrón y se acerco a Vanitas-Las reglas del Rey Porky dice que nadie se puede meter con nosotros, por que nosotros somos los que ponemos las reglas del lugar-

Esto tenia sentido, por eso las personas comunes de este "imperio" estaban tan ocultas en los escombros mientras que los "delincuentes" se daban la gran vida robando o maltratando a los demás-Si no eres uno de nosotros te mueres de hambre, aunque con tu cara podrías hacer otros "trabajos" en este imperio-Vanitas estaba empezando a perder su paciencia ¿Qué diablos tenia su cara? Para que estos insensatos hablaran de ella como si fuera un objeto, cuando termine de hacer esta misión definitivamente iba a matar todos estos estúpidos...bueno no matarlos enserio porque matar estaba en contra de las normas de los Observadores.

-HMmp...¿Como puedo hablar con ese Rey Porky?-Tratando de contener su enojo pregunta y sonríe de la manera más falsa que alguien pudo haber visto jamas. Los delincuentes que no podían ver la falsedad de la sonrisa de Vanitas responden-Nadie puede hablar con él...pero según dicen las malas lenguas que solo los delincuentes más fuerte pueden hablar con el Rey para recibir la "paga"-

-!El vigilante apareció¡-Alguien grito y todos los que estaban en el bar se pararon y sacaron sus armas. Vanitas que se estremeció al cambio de ambiente espontaneo se fijo que la misma niña de antes le estaba tirando la manga de su gabardina y de manera silenciosa le indicaba que se escondiera junto con ella.

-¡Mostremos le a ese vigilante quien es el jefe!-Rugió el tigre con una hacha en sus manos y todos salieron del lugar dejando a Vanitas y la niña solos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Vanitas a la niña rubia que estaba escondida abajo de uno de los muebles que había como decoración. Ella al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie suspiro más tranquila y miro a los ojos ciegos del joven.

-Usted señor no es como ellos..¿Verdad?-Afirmo la niña y sollozo un poco-Me recuerda a alguien-Ahora las lagrimas caían desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo y Vanitas que se estaba empezando a sentir un poco mareado ante la escena tan familiar, él trata de escapar del agarre de la niña pero increíblemente ella era muy fuerte o ¿Él se estaba volviendo débil?.

-¿Como te llamas?-Le atino a preguntar Vanitas mientras que sentia que su mareo se estaba haciendo cada vez peor -_No me puede pasar esto ahora, no tengo que recordar, no tengo que recordar, no tengo que recordar-_En su mente se decía como si fuera un especie de rezo.

La niña que estaba conteniendo sus lagrimas ahora responde-Me llamo Paula pero aquí me llaman "la cantinera o la esclava"-Paula estaba tratando en vano en ser fuerte pero algo de la presencia de Vanitas le decía que podía confiar en él, si tan solo Ness no hubiera desaparecido junto con Lucas ella no se sentiría tan sola como ahora.

-Tienes un bonito nombre Paula, pero no deberías llorar de esa forma ...¿No ves que tu cara se ve fea así?-En tono de broma dice Vanitas y sonríe-Las niñas buenas como tu no deberían estar trabajando en estos lugares ¿Quien te puso esos grilletes?-

-Fue el Rey Porky-Constesta ella temerosa. Todos los que hablen mal del rey eran ejecutados por los delincuentes que lo protegían y peor desaparecían como por arte de magia-El elige a las personas que tienen el deber de ser esclavos de todo tipo, a mi me toco por suerte un amo amable que me dejo trabajar en uno de sus locales-

-Ese Porky es un hijo de puta-Enojado exclama Vanitas y sin darse cuenta que un poco de su energia se escapa de su cuerpo y los muebles que estaban en el lugar se crizaron-Disculpa, no puedo controlar muy bien este cuerpo-Se disculpa rápidamente él.

Paula se asusto por el arrebato de Vanitas y lo miro temerosa. El joven que extrañamente sus ojos pudieron ver el cambio de aura que tuvo la niña se sintio peor de lo que estaba-Lo siento mejor me voy-Con esto se dirige a la puerta pero la niña lo detiene.

-¡No te vayas!-Exclamo.

-Tengo que irme...¡Lo siento mucho!-Se disculpo nuevamente Vanitas y se va corriendo. Esa niña llamada Paula le recordaba a él mismo en los tiempos antiguos y eso le molestaba, sino hubiera sido tan débil en ese entonces él pudo haber vivido un final feliz-_Deja de pensar en eso idiota...yo...yo...-_Callo de rodillas al suelo, no le importaba que este estuviera sucio o que estaba lleno de escombros, su pecho le dolía y se sentía muy mareado para continuar corriendo de esa manera-No tengo que interactuar con más seres vivos o voy a salir más dañado que antes-

**-**_No deberías decir eso Vanitas-_La voz de Palutena se escucho en la cabeza de este.

-¡Ehh Palutena!-Exclamo Vanitas y miro por todos lados pero no encontró la presencia de la Diosa de la Luz-¿Donde estás? No creo que te hayas metido en mi cabeza o algo parecido-Bromeando dice pero trago saliva al recordar que ella era una diosa muy poderosa en estas lineas de tiempo y es posible que algo asi pueda ocurrir.

-_Estoy en tu cabeza-_Palutena constesta en forma aterradora haciendo chillar al Observador, ella que se reia de su pequeña broma continua diciendo-_Sabes que eso no es posible, y si quisiera meterme en tu cabeza creo que tendría un dolor muy fuerte por tus pensamientos deprimentes, ahora hablando encerio te quería decir que trate de comunicarme con Mewtwo pero parese que el corto toda sus conexiones telepáticas-_

-Eso es obvio, ese Pokemon es tan terco pero lo necesitamos para preguntarle sobre la situación que tiene los distintos mundos...aunque no es dificil de imaginarse viendo a este que se convirtió en una Utopia de delincuentes-Dijo Vanitas con indiferencia y camino hacia un auto abandonado que tenia todas sus ruedas pinchadas y sus ventanas rotas-Los seres vivos son tan raros, me da un poco de miedo-

-_Los seres vivos no dan miedo, son interesantes y hay de varios tipos, tanto buenos y malos. Cuando conozcas a más seres vivos con diferentes personalidades te daras cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad-_Dice Palutena con mucha sabiduría. Vanitas que estaba empezando a creer que la diosa de la luz lo estaba tratando igual que un niño pequeño solo dejo exclamar un gruñido.

-¿Qué diablos?-Dijo Vanitas y sintió los grilletes que lo tenían prisionero en la habitación blanca estaban apareciendo y podía escuchar los murmullos de los demás Observadores en su cabeza como si estuvieran advirtiendole de algo.

-_¿Vanitas que ocurre? ¿¡Vanitas!? ¡Vanitas responde me!-_

Varias explosiones se escucharon en la plaza central del "imperio". Una especie de dragón formado con calaveras salio del suelo y empezó a lanzar fuego a las "viviendas" hechas de escombros que tenían los habitantes de este lugar, se escucharon gritos de diferentes personas y incluso animales humanoides que salían como ratas de las alcantarillas. Vanitas que ignoro el dolor que le estaba ocasionando los grilletes rojos y diviso que el dragón estaba atacando a todas las personas para convertirlas en trofeos-¡Qué hago!-Pensó y trato de idear un plan para atacar al dragón pero el mareo se estaba haciendo más fuerte y los grilletes estaban restringiendo su verdadera forma-¡Tengo que pensar en algo!-

Arriba de los edificios se encontraba un joven de 20 años que estaba rodeado de una pila de cuerpos de delincuentes que no estaban muertos, solo estaban lesionados y inconsciente. El joven tenia pelo negro y ojos del mismo color y tenia una polera roja con una insignia de "Z" color azul en ella, encima de la polera llevaba una capucha café sin mangas y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba puesto unos brazaletes negros, sus pantalones eran de color azul y estaban rasgados y como zapatos llevaba un converse rojos con blanco. El había terminado de pelear con ese grupo de delincuentes que lo llamaban "El vigilante". El poco tiempo que había estado en este lugar se había convertido en una especie de héroes para las personas que eran atemorizadas por los delincuentes y las leyes del Rey Porky. Ahora dándose cuenta que un fuego infernal apareció en la plaza, se levanto rápidamente y saco una pistola que llevaba colgando de su espalda.

-¡Phantom Dash¡-Exclamo él y con una velocidad increíble se movió en zigzag por los edificio y combinados con saltos de gran altura se movió por todos los edificios como si estos solo fueran una calle más. Cuando llego a la plaza se dio cuenta que una cantidad de trofeos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar y vio a un albino que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. El dragón apunto su boca gigante hacia el albino y empezó a hacer una bola de fuego, el joven que vio todo esto exclamo de nuevo-¡Phantom Dash!-Y llego al lugar donde estaba el albino, lo tomo de los hombro y le pregunto-¿Estas bien?-

-_Detente, detente, detente-_Susurro el Albino como si estuviera en trance. Definitivamente había algo mal con ese chico, sin más preámbulos el joven de pelo negro se movió rápidamente hacia un edificio abandonado y escapo justo del ataque del dragón. Dejo al albino en la entrada de ese edificio pequeño y le dijo-No te muevas- y corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaba el dragón y apunto su pistola Buster-¡Wave!-Una gran energía se estaba cargando en la punta de sus pistola y la apunto en el suelo en llamas e hizo una onda expansiva que obligo al dragón en detener su paso hacia donde se encontraba la población más grande de indigentes de este reino.

-¡No te dejare que conviertas en más personas en trofeos!-Grito el joven y disparo continuamente al dragón.

El dragón rugió nuevamente y se abalanzo hacia el joven de pelo negro pero antes que el golpe le llegara a él, lo esquivo rápidamente y grito-¡Wave¡-Para hacer el mismo movimiento de antes pero el dragón voló y lo esquivo como si nada. Esto era malo, no podía seguir así o iba a perder toda su energia.

Vanitas que recuperándose del mareo y dolor, se levanto del lugar donde lo dejo el joven de pelo negro y hizo un portal para tele-transportarse justo a lado de este misterioso personaje-¿¡Como es que estas aquí!?-Sorprendido pregunta el peli-negro y esquiva otra bola de fuego que hizo el dragón. Vanitas que no esquivo el ataque sintió como las llamas quemaron todo su brazo izquierdo y empezó a sangrar con mucha abundancia-¡Oye tu! ¿Puedes cortar la cabeza de ese dragon-Pregunta él.

-Si puedo-Responde el joven de pelo negro mientras que saca de los bolsillos de su saco un mango de una espada láser. Vanitas que estaba reuniendo lo poco y nada de su energía dice-Solo tenemos una oportunidad, voy a detener el dragón y tu le cortas la cabeza-Unas cadenas rojas salieron del pecho de este y Vanitas apunto con su mano derecha hacia el dragón exclamo-¡Sin!-Las cadenas se fueron hacia donde estaba el dragón y le amarraron las alas haciendo que cayera suelo,retorciéndose de dolor y rugiendo de rabia hace una bola de fuego desde su boca-¡Ahora!-Ordeno Vanitas y el joven de pelo negro salto hacia arriba del dragón y levanto su espada con las dos manos -¡Saber Smash¡-Una gran energía se acumulo en la hoja de la espada y se libero de forma espontanea que corto sin dejar un rastro de sangre la cabeza de ese dragón. Vanitas suspirando aliviado hizo desaparecer las cadenas pero sintió que el mundo le daba vuelta y se desmayo al instante.

-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo felizmente el joven de pelo negro pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que el albino estaba desmayado en el suelo. Corrió de rápidamente hacia donde estaba el albino y le toco la frente para averiguar que estaba teniendo una fiebre muy alta-_Esto es malo si él sigue asi va a morir_-Pensó el joven y lo subió a su espalda-Tengo que llevarlo a un medico o algo parecido-

.

-_No lo sabias, todo ser que sea viviente o que sea "inexistente" como tu lo dices, tiene derecho en elegir su destino-_

_-¡Eso es imposible! En mi caso no tengo elección-_

_-No deberías decir eso, ¿Si no tuvieras elección? Como te convertiste en mi amigo-_

_-...-_

_-Hahahaha, eres un depresivo, cuando me vengas a ver otra vez te llevare a conocer las estrellas de este mundo, son igual de hermosas como tu._

_-Estas diciendo que me parezco a esas luces brillantes. Bueno para tu información yo soy ciego y no creo que podre ver las estrellas aunque con solo tu compañía me basta-_

_-Vanitas, te prometo que buscare la forma de recuperar tu vista y de dejarte libre de esos "Observadores"-_

_-Imposible-_

_._

De sobre salto Vanitas se despertó y se fijo que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes. Estaba en una cama pequeña con sabanas sucias y la habitación estaba muy desordenada con muebles de mala calidad y sillones viejos-Veo que ya te despertaste, me diste un buen susto-Dice el mismo joven de antes que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones-Creía que te ibas a morir en mi-

-Hehehehe, no puedo morir aun-Vanitas trata de levantarse pero el joven de pelo negro lo detiene y lo mira con preocupación.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Vanitas y se volvio acostar para darse cuenta que sus ropas fueron despojadas y solo tenia los grilletes-¡Dios mio! Donde están mis ropas-Exclama el y se trata de parar pero al no saber muy bien donde estaba los muebles o los cuadros él se cae al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-El joven de pelo negro ayuda a Vanitas a pararse y se ve el extraño color de ojos que tenia este-¿Eres ciego?-Pregunto y Vanitas cerro sus parpados.

-¿Qué si sea ciego?Y responde mi segunda pregunta...¿Donde esta mi ropa?-Sonrojado pregunta y el joven de pelo negro que con una cara de indiferencia absoluta saca de uno de los muebles la ropa de Vanitas.

-¡Gracias.!...ehhh ¿Como te llamas?-Vanitas pregunta y se pone su ropa, cuando toco su brazo izquierdo sintió que tenia vendas y alguien al parecer le hizo un unguento casero para las quemaduras que había sufrido por culpa de la batalla.

-Me llamo Leo Kiyomasa, pero me puedes llamar Leo-Responde el y saca su pistola Buster para re cargarla. Nunca se sabe cuando la va necesitar otra vez y más en este mundo extraño en donde es conocido como "El vigilante". Vanitas que ya se terminaba de vestir pregunta nuevamente-¿Esta es tu casa?-

-No...es el lugar donde vive una amiga-

-Ohh...-Dice Vanitas y trato de mover su brazo izquierdo, y sintió un dolor fuerte al intentarlo-_Hace mucho que no sentía esto, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a sentir estas emociones-_

-Tu no eres de por aquí ...¿Cierto?-Dijo Leo.

-No, yo soy un "viajero" y estoy buscando los trofeos de los Smahers-Responde Vanitas.

-¿Smasher? Nunca he escuchado esa palabra-Extrañado Leo dice y Vanitas sintió como si el mundo se le cayera en pedazos.

-Smasher los participantes del torneo Super Smash Bross, un torneo muy conocido por todo el Multi-Universo-Explico de forma rápida él albino pero el peli negro lo miraba sin comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. La situación era más mala de lo que pensó Vanitas, si las personas perdían los recuerdos de quienes fueron los smahers, ellos también perdía la esperanzas que le tenían a los héroes y también significaba un desequilibrio total para todo el Multi-Universo.

-Reconoces los nombres de Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit, Sonic, Pacman o a Megaman por lo menos-Desesperado dice Vanitas y Leo asiente con la cabeza generando que toda la desesperación del albino desapareciera solo por un instante.

-Reconozco el nombre de Megaman por qué es muy conocido en mi mundo, aunque no tengo muchos recuerdos de como era él o lo que hizo-Leo responde.

-Esto es malo, Tabuu no solo esta controlando el Multi-Universo sino también los recuerdos de todos-Se en voz alta Vanitas y Leo lo escucha de manera muy atenta.

-¿Tabuu? El líder del ejercito Subespacial, ese desgraciado lo estoy buscando-Leo dice sin ocultar su rabia-El destruyo mi mundo con una de sus bombas-

* * *

><p>-¡Gracias por ayudarnos a escapar!-Sollozando dice una eriza rosada con un vestido rojo mientras que estaba acompañada de un joven con ojos verdes esmeralda y de pelo negro con un estilo quiff spikey con lados cortos. Él utilizaba una camisa de cuello "v" y tenia un collar de cruz de oro, tenían jeans negro y zapatillas de deporte negra, encima de la camisa tenia puesto una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.<p>

-De nada, ahora vuelve donde esta tu amigo Toad-Dice el y saca una espada que llevaba en la espalda, esa era espada de su padre Miguel Arcángel que fue heredara, este era el único recuerdo que tenia de su padre. _-Espero encontrar pronto un camino hacia mi mundo o voy a volverme loco por ver tantas especies de seres raros, aunque ya deberías estar acostumbrado como soy mitad ángel y humano-_Con esto espera pacientemente un ejercito entero de criaturas oscuras que eran dirigidas por Metal Ridley.

-¡Let´s Party¡-Exclama el emocionado ante la batalla que estaba apunto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Gracias a todos los que han mandado sus Oc, si que me alegra que alguien este leyendo este fic TT_TT *Se pone a llorar como una magdalena*

Bueno dejándose de llorar ¿Cuales serán los planes de Tabuu? Vanitas lograra completar su misión sin quedar más dañado de lo que esta ahora, ¿Leo ayudara a Vanitas en su misión? ¿De quien es esa casa en donde están ellos dos (es obvio)? ¿Quien sera el ultimo personaje que es mitad ángel y humano?

Ahora han salido tres personajes canones de distintas franquicias de videojuegos, para que no se confundan les dejare su nombres.

Paula es un personaje de Mother : . /wiki/Paula

Toad es un personaje de Mario, es muy conocido por su frase de ¡La princesa esta en otro castillo! : . /wiki/Toad

Por ultimo y no menos importante, Amy Rose personaje *Molesto* de Sonic . /wiki/Amy_Rose

También quiero decirles a los lectores que este fic tendrá muchas referencias de situaciones sociales que pasan actualmente en nuestro mundo como el problema de la homofobia y el desequilibrio de las clases sociales y sobre los políticos corruptos.

Ya no los molesto más y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Un aviso para los que me manden Oc, yo no voy a permitir que un Oc sea un Mary-Sue, los poderes del Oc que va a enviar tiene que ser específicos y no decir que pueden tener el poder de crear hielo, rayo, trueno, oscuridad, y que pueda volar con un arcoiris al estilo nya-cat.

O seria raro que un personaje así no haya derrotado a Tabuu desde el comienzo del capitulo y eso arruinaría toda la diversion.

Y si su Oc no ha salido en este capitulo, no se preocupen que saldra muy pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¡Te dije que tenias que guardar la partida antes de entrar a la Mazmorra¡.**

Solo se podía ver un espacio infinito lleno de oscuridad, hay había varias imágenes de diferentes mundos. Algunos de ellos aun no eran totalmente consumidos por esta oscuridad y otros, bueno no contaron con mucha suerte. Mirando todo el caos que estaba sucediendo en los diferentes mundos, sonrió de manera sinica pero cuando se fijo en un mundo en especifico en donde había ordenado a Porky gobernar y traer más trofeos, sintió curiosidad a la energía que expedía este-"No era una energía similar a los de los Smashers, pero era igual de poderosa que la de ellos"-Pensó intrigado. Creando un nuevo espejo en donde se reflejo la imagen de él joven mitad ángel y humano que estaba peleando contra un grupo grande de monstruos de oscuridad y contra Metal Ridley como si fuera solamente un juego. Esto era imposible, nadie podía luchar de esa forma y no salir lastimado. Cuando el joven bajo un poco la guardia casi fue golpeado por unos monstruos pero un niño lo defendió y controlo una especie de sombras que atraparon al monstruo que estaba apunto de atacar al mayor. Tenia que hacer algo para detener esos individuos que podían ser un obstáculos para sus planes. La imagen de esas dos personas cambiaron a la anterior pelea que tuvieron Leo y Vanitas contra el dragón de calaveras, esto le sorprendió más, un humano haciendo equipo con un Observador. Quien lo diría, los observadores rompieron sus propias reglas para detenerlo, pero a la vez se pusieron en peligro a si mismo por dejar que él traidor saliera de su prisión. Por lo menos esto hacia las cosas más fáciles, ya no tenia que crear más caos de lo que estaba haciendo para que ellos mostraran su ubicación y a "esa" persona. Se fijo que el chico de pelo negro podía ser también una amenazas, aunque Vanitas sabia que no lo era, si tan solo pudiera hablar con el "traidor" y convencer que sus planes son en realidad un bien para ellos dos.

-¡Como tu obtuviste ese poder! ¡No..esta afectando¡...¡Abortar, abortar!-Se escuchaba las voces de los distintos Observadores como si estuvieran en dolor. Esa persona movió su cabeza a dirección de un espejo que mostraba la misma habitación vacía de antes pero ahora con la diferencia de que esta estaba llena de cadenas color dorado-¡Abortar, abortar, abortar!-Esto fue tan típico de los Observadores, cuando hay una amenaza ante ellos lo único que saben hacer es huir como cobardes-¡Abortar, abortar, abortar, abortar, abortar!-Él conocía muy bien las reglas de los Observadores, una de ellas era que ninguno de ellos podían interactuar con los seres de las lineas de tiempos y otra era que por más que algo malo pase en la lineas de tiempo, ellos no podían interferir. Bueno aunque ahora ellos hicieron un excepción y para mejor dejaron que el "Vació inexistente" saliera de la habitación para solucionar el problema-Desequilibro del las lineas de tiempo, desequilibrio de las dimensiones...¡Tu ser insensato!...Tabuu sabes lo que estas creando realmente...estas haciendo una nueva realidad basada en la destrucción de esta realidad...¡Abortar, abortar, abortar, abortar!-

Eso era verdad. Él crearía una realidad en donde ya no existirá la desigualdad entre los seres, una realidad en donde todos pudieran vivir sus vidas tranquilas y en que todos fueran felices, una realidad en donde no exista esa lucha interminable entre el bueno o malo. La realidad que "esa" persona siempre deseo desde el fondo de su corazón pero por las reglas que se rigen el Multi-Universo era imposible...**hasta ahora. **Si él tenia que cambiar drasticamente para crear esa realidad, lo haría, y se convertiría en un ente omnisciente mayor que un Dios o un Observador.

* * *

><p>El humano mitad ángel empezó a correr de una forma inhumana hacia donde se aproximaba ese ejercito, sonriendo de forma altanera empieza a cortar todos los monstruos oscuros que estaban en su alrededor-¡Vamos chicos eso es lo único que pueden hacer!-Se burla y los monstruos que estaban de menor tamaño se empiezan agrandar y forman unos Goombas. El joven esquivo agilmente el golpe que le iba propinar uno de estos Goombas y se dio cuenta que atrás de el lo estaban esperando unos seres con forma de tortuga que estaban tirando martillos al aire-¡Son una molestia!-Rápidamente él saca de su gabardina sus dos pistolas que fueron un regalo de Dante, le dispara continuamente y estas tortugas humanoides se transforman en inofensivos trofeos. Metal Ridley que estaba aproximándose peligrosamente al campamento donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo de seres de distintos mundos hizo un rugido aterrador y se abalanzo hacia donde estaba el joven mitad angel.<p>

-¡Cuidado!-Grito un niño de trece años, que tenia pelo de color negro muy oscuro y llevaba puesto un camisa negra con una chamarra color rojo y negro, y pantalones de mezclilla con unas zapatillas desgastadas. El niño cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos y mostrar que sus pupilas se volvieron totalmentes negras, el hizo que unas sombras salieran del suelo y empujaran al joven mitad angel.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamo el joven mitad ángel y se concentro. El sabia que lo que estaba apunto de hacer podía uno; destruirlo y hacer que pierda esta batalla, o dos; que era ganar esta batalla. Sin más preámbulos el joven mitad ángel se convirtió en un ángel completo y con una velocidad sorprendente empezó a cortar todos los monstruos pequeños que lo estaban rodearon para luego volar donde estaba Metal Ridley y sacar sus par de grande cuchillas llamadas Lilith y ataco varias veces a Metal Ridley para que este cayera al suelo y diera un rugido, él niño que vio todo muy sorprendido, hizo que sus sombras también atacaran a Metal Ridley y con un grito de guerra exclama-¡Muere!-Y las sombras se transformaron en un puño negro gigante y aplastaron a Metal Ridley, este sin poder moverse más se convierte en un trofeo y todos los monstruos que lo estaban siguiendo desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-Uhh..Hace tiempo que no utilizaba esta forma-Comenta muy cansado el joven mayor mientras que cae al suelo y vuelve a su forma original. El niño que estaba muy intrigado por el se acerca y le pregunta-¿Oye esta bien?-

-Si estuviera bien no estaría en el suelo-Se queja el joven mitad ángel y mira al niño-_Extraño siento como si tuviera un aura demoníaca pero a la vez siento un aura humana-_Reincorporándose se levanta y trata de caminar con normalidad pero siente que sus piernas empiezan a temblar. El niño que hizo que una de sus sombras tomaran al joven mayor exclamo-No deberías moverte o te vas a cansar más de lo que estas-

El joven mitad ángel se rio al comentario inocente del niño y dijo-¡Cansado yo..Nah, solo estoy tomando un pequeño tiempo fuera!-Él se fijo que el niño mueve sus ojos como si se estuviera burlando de él -Espérame aquí, voy a tratar de buscar a unos amigos-Dijo el niño y se fue corriendo a un agujero que había en el suelo y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-¡Necesito ayuda!-Dicho esto se escucharon varios pasos proveniente del agujero y salio aproximadamente diez Yoshi de diferentes colores que lo saludaron-La persona que esta haya quedo muy cansada por la pelea ¿Podrían ustedes traerlo a su base?-Los Yoshi que miraron cautelosos al joven mitad ángel, asintieron con la cabeza y lo ayudaron para que se levantara.

-¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto el niño mientras que seguía a los Yoshis.

El joven mitad ángel que no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo respondió-Me llamo Nahliel-Los Yoshis que lo ayudaron a llegar al agujero le indicaron que se montara en uno de ellos pero Nahliel que aun no sabia qué diablos querían que ellos hiciera solo soltó un bufido y uno de los Yoshis rosas que era conocido por tener un temperamento atroz empujo a Nahliel para que el cayera en su montura-¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo!?-

El niño se rio por la hostilidad que estaba teniendo Nahliel hacia los Yoshis, a decir verdad a el también le paso algo similar cuando se despertó en la base secreta de estos Yoshis sin saber como llego hay-No te preocupes, ellos no hacen nada-Afirmo el con una sonrisa tímida y Nahliel empezó a maldecir en voz baja al Yoshi rosado.

Nahliel aun maldiciendo al Yoshi pensó que ya se estaba pasando de la raya de las cosas "normales" que el conocía. Si Dante supiera sobre esto de seguro que se burlaría de él por tener una imaginación muy grande o Lady que ya se puede imaginar que cara le pondría si le dijera que conoció animales que hablan, champiñones que caminan y ahora una especie de dinosaurios de varios colores. Ellos bajaron con mucho cuidado y llegaron a un especie de aldea sub terranea en donde había más Yoshis, algunos de ellos estaban vigilando atentos el lugar mientras que otros hacían cosas parecidas a los seres humanos y algunos ponían unos huevos para luego tirarlos hacia un circulo rojo que tenían pintado en una muralla de piedra.

-Pareciera que se están preparando para pelear contra algo-Comento Nahliel más recuperado que antes y el niño contesta-Ellos son los Yoshis sobrevivientes de la "limpieza" que hizo el rey Porky, ellos son pertenecientes de un grupo de rebeldes llamado "Esperanza" que tienen como objetivo derrotar al ejercito de Tabuu y volver los mundo a la normalidad-Nahliel que estaba escuchando muy atento a la información importante pregunta-¿Como es que tu sabes todo eso?-

El niño responde con un suspiro-Cuando llegue a este lugar no sabia nada pero el más Yoshi más antiguo me explico todo-Antes de que Nahliel le preguntara como es que podía entender el idioma de los Yoshis, el niño continua-El Yoshi antiguo es el único de todos los Yoshis que puede hablar idioma "humano"-El yoshi rosado que estaba llevando a Nahliel se movió bruscamente causando que el joven mitad ángel se cayera al suelo y cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de plaza en donde estaba un trofeo de un Yoshi.

-¡Ludwas!-Exclamo un Yoshi color verde con una barba larga que llegaba hasta el suelo-Estaba muy preocupado por ti jovencito-Ese Yoshi entre cerro los ojos y se dio cuenta que el niño no estaba solo-¡Veo que encontraste un nuevo amigo!-

-Él es Nahliel, no es de por aquí-Dijo Ludwas y el Yoshi vio al joven mitad ángel con curiosidad-Al parecer cada día que pasa, más personas de diferentes mundos caen en este lugar-Comenta con voz muy sabia y los demás Yoshi hacen una especie de graznido como si estuvieran de acuerdo con el Yoshi antiguo.

-Qué quieres decir con "diferentes mundos"-Nahliel dice. Él todabia no había pensado que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora fuera real, en realidad creía que era un sueño inducido por un demonio o algo por el estilo, aunque si este fuera un "mundo" diferente tendría mucho sentido porque en todos los lugares en que el a estado ahora no a visto ni un rastro de un restauran o una pizzeria, y definitivamente que en sus sueños siempre hay una pizerria o un restauran por culpa de la influencia de Dante.

El Yoshi viejo le dice-Este es un mundo diferente en que esta consumido por la oscuridad, aquí es conocido como Frontera aunque anteriormente este lugar se conocía con otro nombre, nosotros los Yoshis que estábamos apoyando a nuestro compañero en un torneo hasta que sentimos como un ser increíblemente poderoso surgió en el Subespacio y nuestro amigo Mario, Luigi, Peach y Yoshi fueron a combatir contra él-El Yoshi viejo hace una larga pausa como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo importante-Lamentablemente solo uno de ellos volvio y ahora esta en su forma de trofeo-Miro al trofeo que estaba al medio de la aldea.

-Anciano, ¿ustedes no han encontrado la forma de volver a ese Yoshi en su estado original?-Pregunto Ludwas.

-No, pero tenemos la esperanza que encontremos una forma pronto-Contesta el Anciano y ve que tanto Nahliel y Ludwas parecían muy cansados y hambrientos-Deben tener mucha hambre...¿No?. Bueno hoy están de mucha suerte. La Yoshi rosa hizo uno de sus ricos estofados a la Yoshi-La cara de Ludwas se volvió blanca al recordar la primera vez que comió ese estofado y Nahliel no sabia el por qué presentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Los dos que no quisieron ser descortés con el anciano aceptaron su oferta.

* * *

><p>Estaba escondiéndose de forma muy ágil por los corredores de la nave. Él que estaba cumpliendo su misión de destruir esta nave, coloca dos dispositivos en una muralla. Cuando escucha unos pasos provenientes de otro pasillo, él saca rápidamente su fiel dispositivo de camuflaje, una caja cafe. Los monstruos que pasaron al frente de la caja la miraron con curiosidad sin comprender como llego hay pero optaron por hacerle caso omiso a la caja. La persona que estaba escondida en la caja suspiro tranquilo. Su caja siempre podía engañar al enemigo, ella nunca lo decepcionaba. Saliendo de la caja continuo con su travesía hasta llegar a la cámara central de la nave que era computarizada. Él saca un dispositivo y rompe la ventana más cercana a él y salta al vació.<p>

La nave explota de forma inmediata y esa persona que estaba en un dispositivo que le servia para volar por un cierto tiempo sonríe al ver su obra, esta misión fue muy sencilla-Snake ¿Como te fue?-Una voz se escucho en su boquitoqui y la sonrisa de Snake desaparece al escuchar semejante voz-¡Hola! Mundo llamando a Snake...-

-¿Que te dije antes de que te pasara el boquitoqui? Erizo-Dijo Snake.

-Uhhh..me dijiste que solo podíamos comunicarnos cuando solo fuera necesario-Respondió la voz del otro lado como un niño pequeño que fue descubierto haciendo algo malo.

Esos dos eran una pareja dispareja, por algo dicen que las serpientes no se llevan bien con los erizos.

* * *

><p>Leo nunca fue vengativo con algo, al contrario él era el tipo de persona que era muy despreocupada y no dejaba que los problemas le afecten hasta ahora. Él después de escuchar el comentario de Vanitas no pudo en evitar en sentir rabia hacia ante el nombre de Tabuu pero respirando profundamente se vuelve a tranquilizar. Vanitas que estaba luchando por orientarse bien en esa habitación mueve sus brazos por todos lados y por casualidad rompe varios objetos de vidrios que estaban como adorno-Lo siento-Se disculpo luego de escuchar como el vidrio se rompe.<p>

-No entiendo como peleaste con ese Dragón como si no fueras ciego y ahora estas demostrando toda tu inutilidad-Dijo de manera muy honesta Leo y Vanitas se sintió más inútil de lo que pudo haberse sentido en milenios-¿Necesitas un bastón o algo así?-

Vanitas que ahora estaba perdiendo la paciencia responde-¡No necesito un bastón! Y no soy un inútil-Tratando de moverse como una persona normal camina directamente hacia una muralla y se pega tan fuerte que hasta él mismo Leo hizo una mueca de dolor-¿Ves? Encontré la puerta-Tocando la muralla varias veces sintió que esta tenia una parte de madera con una manilla y la abre.

Leo suspira ante él orgulloso Observador y lo sigue por detras. La otra pieza de la casa era un comedor y cocina juntos, los utensilios de cocinas estaban en la esquina de la derecha y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas estaba en la izquierda-Leo, creo que si necesito un bastón-De manera tímida dijo Vanitas mientras que Leo vio que al Observador se le cayo un masetero-Espera debe haber algo que te pueda servir-Dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la "cocina" improvisada ve un palo de escoba y se lo pasa a Vanitas, este que le agradeció empezó a usar la escoba y se sorprendió al igual que un niño con un nuevo juguete por la utilidad del palo-Ahora que ya me puedo orientar mejor, me voy, ¡Gracias por todo!-

-Oye no te puedes ir ahora-Lo detiene Leo-El circo va a empezar y como estas en estos momentos no creo que les puedas ganar-

-¿Circo?-

-Si él circo, es uno de los otros modos del Rey Porky para asustar a las personas. Hay muestran como torturan a los rebeldes-Explico Leo y Vanitas puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando y luego sonrió de forma muy siniestra. Cuando un plan "brillante" se le metía en su cabeza, él haría todo lo posible para hacerlo-Ese circo, ¿Esta cerca del castillo de ese Porky?-

-Si en realidad ese circo se efectúa en los al rededores del castillo-Responde Leo.

-¡Perfecto eso hace las cosas más fáciles!-Exclama Vanitas y abre la puerta pero Leo que no comprendía lo que quiso decir Vanitas lo detuvo otra vez-¿Oye que quieres hacer?-Pregunto Leo.

-Quiero hacerle una pequeña visita al Rey Porky y ver si en su castillo encuentro uno de los Smasher-Vanitas se detuvo y con una sonrisa sincera le dice al otro joven-¿Quieres patear le el trasero a ese tal Porky?-

Leo que pensó un poco antes de respondedle a Vanitas. Con una sonrisa que rivalizaba al del Observador responde-¡Por supuesto!..Hay que demostrarle que sus leyes no son absolutas-Vanitas que estaba saliendo de la casa mueve su palo en varias direcciones para saber si había un obstaculo que podia hacerlo tropezar, el estaba más que cansado de tropezar con los desperdicios que habían en el suelo pero gracias a la gran invencion de Leo no iba a tener ese problema. Leo que caminaba junto a Vanitas le indico el camino en donde estaba él castillo.

Una joven de tez blanca con cabello de color rojo, sus ojos eran de color dorado y el ojo derecho de ella estaba cubierto por un mechón de su cabello, sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color que sus ojos, llevaba puesto una especie de vestido descotado que mostraba mucho cuerpo, ella que tenia un buen odio por su entrenamiento como Arquera de Hielo escucho toda la conversación que tuvo Vanitas con Leo y sonrió. Tal vez aparecer en este mundo extraño no iba a ser tan aburrido como había pensado antes y siguió al extraño dúo de forma cautelosa para que ellos no la descubrieran.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que destruir todos los puntos claves que tiene Tabuu-Dijo un joven albino con una capucha color morada con unos signos en sus mangas. El joven estaba hablando con un grupo muy singular de personas, entre ellas había otra joven de pelo azul que se parecía mucho al Rey Marth y también estaba una especie de persona redonda con zapatos rojos y por ultimo una mujer blanca que no tenia ojos que estaba junto con un pequeño individuo que tenia una polera roja. Ellos estaban todos reunidos para saber qué iban hacer ahora en adelante, desde que Tabuu derroto a todos sus amigos y hizo que sus mundos desaparecieran en la oscuridad-Podríamos empezar por las Ruinas-<p>

-Pero Robin, ese lugar esta rodeado de guardias-Dijo Lucina que era del mismo mundo que Robin. Ellos dos se pudieron salvar de la destrucción que hizo Tabuu gracias a la diosa Naga que junto con Chrom se sacrificaron para tele-transportar a Robin y Lucina a un lugar más seguro.

La persona de color amarillo que era el más bajo de todos mostró una fruta pixelada indicando que ellos podían pelear y ganar. Esa persona era Pacman su mundo también fue destruido por culpa de Tabuu.

-Si tuviéramos más aliados-Dice la mujer blanca, ella era conocida como "Entrenadora Wii-fi", su mundo aun no es consumido completamente por la oscuridad pero ella entro a un extraño portal que apareció de la nada y llego a este lugar en donde conoció a Lucina y a los demás. El joven niño que llevaba una polera roja lo llamaban "Aldeano" el le paso algo similar que a la entrenadora Wii-fi.

-Eso es verdad-Dijo Robin y apretó los puños, el no soportaba quedarse aqui sin hacer nada.

-Tendremos que esperar a Megaman que reclute a más personas para que nos ayude-Lucina dijo y le toma el hombro a Robin. Ella sabia lo que sentía él, desde que su padre Chrom se sacrifico por los dos, sabia que Robin se empezó a sentir culpable por eso-No debemos dejar que esto nos derrote, encontraremos la forma de restauran nuestros mundos -

-Tienes razón-Dice Robin.

* * *

><p>-¿Vanitas pasa algo?-Pregunto Leo al ver la cara seria de este.<p>

-Ahh..¿Qué?...Me decías algo-Contesto el un poco sobre saltado. No sabia por qué pero sentía como si algo lo estuviera siguiendo. Los dos llegaron a la entrada del castillo donde había una carpa gigante de color rojo y azul. Hay había un cartel que decía; _Bienvenidos al circo Lyoth, en el día de hoy se mostrara un Pokemon rebelde tipo eléctrico que peleara contra unas de las mascotas del Rey Porky..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End<em>**

Holas chicos, ¿Como estan? Hahaha se estarán preguntando como es que actualice tan luego el Fic...Bueno verán estaba con un "atacazo artistico" xD.

Bueno los problemas sociales que puse en estos momentos en el fic es muy obvio cuales son: Desigualdad en estos momentos y la (No mejor lo voy a decir cuando se aclare todo *-*)

Tengo un aviso para LaylaDarkness, tu oc esta super bien escrito pero tengo un ligero problema es que los poderes que tiene ella son muchos y creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza tratando de aprenderme los nombres de sus armas y esos poderes a full que tiene (Ni siquiera en el juego Bravely Deatful e visto tantos poderes juntos WTF) Podrías hacer que tu oc tenga algo mas especifico porfa TT_TT.

Y a las personas que su Oc aun no han salido no se preocupen que Pronto saldrán ;).

Alguien me pregunto si tenia problemas en hacer una escena de Yuri por el lesbianismo, para esa persona no tengo problemas en hacer una escena así pero creo que haría algo super rebuscado como lo que estoy haciendo ahora xDD.

Tengo una pregunta para todos ¿Cual es la canción que representa mejor su Oc? Por que para Vanitas la canción que mejor lo representa según yo es

www. youtube watch?v = ZenY2MDtNyk

A para la persona que ponga en los comentario la lista de personajes Cannones que han salido en el fic hasta ahora se gana como premio un chocolate virtual :).

Adios.

PD: ¿Alguien entendió el chiste de que "las serpientes no se llevan bien con los erizos"?


	4. Chapter 4

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¿Subir de nivel? o quedarte en el mismo nivel.**

**E**n la zona más profunda de una jungla muy frondosa con plantas de cualquier tipo se encontraba una carpa mediana en donde tenia varios equipos electrónicos. Adentro de ella estaba un erizo azul acostado en una cama improvisada. Él erizo que se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento por estar en ese de mover su pierna derecha pero esta no le respondía, esto fue como una tortura para él, desde que Tabuu lo golpeo con unas cadenas que tenia en sus alas el no pudo moverse con normalidad como antes-Si tan solo Snake se dejara de ser tan misterioso y me contara lo que esta planeando, por lo menos tendría algo para qué pensar-El erizo que fue llamado "la cosa más rápida del mundo" ahora era "la cosa más lenta del mundo".

-Veamos si puedo captar una señal de comunicación-Dijo el erizo mientras que se sentó en la cama y agarro un objeto cuadrado con varios botones que estaba conectado a unos auriculares y a un micrófono pequeño. La primera vez que Snake le mostró como utilizar este objeto llamado CK009, el erizo casi lo rompe pero ahora al estar días en este lugar sin poder hacer nada se convirtió en todo un experto para utilizarlo, hasta él mismo Snake estaba sorprendido al ver que él erizo aprendió a utilizar eso mejor que él mismo. Solo tenia que apretar los botones que estaban en este objetos y mover las antenas en una posición que capte alguna interferencia y después tenia que mover una ranura en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

"_La situación esta empeorando, los rebeldes están avanzando cada vez más y para peor una energía extraña apareció en el imperio de Porky"_. Él erizo detuvo de mover la antenas y la dejo en una posición paralelas entre las cuatro antenas, con curiosidad subió el volumen para escuchar mejor la conversación."_Torturar a los rebeldes, Torturar a los rebeldes". _Extraño hasta ahora el erizo nunca había encontrado una frecuencia tan nítida para que se escuchara tan bien, tal vez esa energía que están hablando esta cambiando la frecuencia de las ondas magnéticas que pasan por el Multi-Universo."_¿Qué le paso a los Observadores?. _¿Observadores?."_¡Cuidado! Están atacando..."._ Tenia que decirle a Snake lo que había escuchado ahora, no tenia sentido ¿Observadores?, ¿Rebeldes? Qué estaba pasando allí afuera-Desearía que Tails estuviera aquí-Suspiro él erizo azul, esperaba que todos sus amigos de su mundo estuvieran bien, hasta se podría decir que extrañaba también a Eggman.

"_Esa desgraciada esta..."_. La transmicion se corto y él erizo que trataba de manera desesperada en volver a captar la señal suspira pesadamente y se rinde.-Cuando este listo voy a investigar por mi mismo-Se dijo mientras que trataba de mover su pierna derecha.

* * *

><p>-¿Adonde estoy?-Un joven ángel con alas negras y pelo del mismo color se pregunto al ver que estaba en un desierto en donde se mostraba extrañamente un sol abrazador y a lado de este una luna llena. Él joven ángel estaba desorientado. En un momento estaba peleando junto a Viridi la diosa de la naturaleza contra un ejercito grande de monstruos de diferentes mundos y ahora estaba en este lugar. Tenia que volver al lugar donde estaba la diosa de la naturaleza, él sabia que Viridi aunque fuera muy poderosa y que tenia su propio ejercito de plantas "desarrolladas", sabia que ella no podría ganar contra "eso". Caminando hacia una especie de oasis que estaba en el desierta se sienta y ve que en el lago de este había una especie de piedra con un símbolo extraño-Yo he visto algo similar-Tratando de acercarse a un angulo mejor para ver el símbolo.<p>

-Se parece una de las alas de Tabuu-Ahora viendo mejor el símbolo dice. Palutena que antes de que pasara todo esto le habia advertido sobre esas piedras, al parecer era uno de los métodos de Tabuu que tenia para reunir energía de los mundos y asi destruirlos-¡Genial! Primero Pit desaparece y ahora yo estoy en un lugar desconocido-Se queja él y continua con su travesía.

"_No deberías quejarte tanto, Pitto"_-La voz de un hombre se escucha y "Pitto" se enoja más de lo que estaba antes-¿Qué estas haciendo Hades? No deberías estar peleando junto con Palutena y Viridi en vez de hablar conmigo o es que te dio miedo pelear contra ese ejercito que es más útil que el tuyo-Hades que estuvo en silencio por lo menos cinco minutos le responde a Pitto con tristeza fingida-_¡Eres tan malo! Se que mis soldados son unos descerebrados pero no tienes que tratarlos así...¿No ves que ellos también tienen sentimientos?_-Pitto solo deja escapar un gemido frustrado-_¡Vamos Pitto! Cambia esa cara larga, o vas hacer que los lectores se aburran-_

-¡Podrias callarte un momento para que pueda pensar mejor!-Casi grito Pitto y Hades se silencio solo hasta que se rio un poco-Se me olvido decirte algo-El angel lo ignoro y el Dios de la muerte continuo como si nada-_¿Te acuerdas de Medusa?_-Pitto que levanto una ceja ante la extraña pregunta y responde- Sí, ¿Por qué?-

_-Digamos que ella volvió y no esta de mi lado_-Hades dijo con indiferencia-_Debe estar furiosa por qué tu gemelo le gano de nuevo y más porque yo la ocupe antes para mis planes...¿Quien entiende a las mujeres?-_

Esto era malo, Medusa la hermana de Palutena que era conocida por estar celosa de la Diosa de la Luz a vuelto y esta ocasión no fue por culpa de Hades ¿Quien pudo haberla revivido? ¿Habra sido por Tabuu? Y para qué la revivieron-_Esto cada vez se pone más complicado-_Pitto dejo de caminar y vio una especie de portal azul que estaba en una duna.-_¿Vas a entrar?-_Pregunto Hades y Pitto se sorprendió que el dios de la muerte también podía ver el lugar donde el estaba sin estar en su forma "física"-_¿Oye eso es un perro con un pato?_-Hades pregunto y Pitto vio como un perro junto con un pato que salieron como por arte de magia entraron a ese portal-Los voy a seguir-Dijo Pitto y va hacia haya.

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos al circo Lyoth<em>

_En el día de hoy se mostrara como un Pokemon "rebelde" tipo eléctrico pelea con una de las mascotas del Rey Porky._

Leo y Vanitas entraron a la carpa de circo y Leo vio como este "circo" tenia cosas anormales como jaulas colgando del techo y el escenario estaba separado de los taburetes por una reja de púas. El dúo se sentó en los dos últimos puesto que quedaban más cerca del escenario-Tendremos que esperar que la función termine para mezclarnos con la multitud y encontrar una manera de entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos-Susurro Vanitas y Leo asintió con la cabeza mientras que sus ojos estaban puesto en escenario. Atrás de ellos estaba la misma joven que los estaba siguiendo. Las luces del circo se apagaron y los murmullos de las personas se empezaron a escuchar más fuerte que antes, cuando las luces se prendieron todo se silenciaron de manera abrupta y la voz gruesa de un hombre-"_¿Quienes son los seres inmundos que quieren ver la desesperación de otro ser inmundo?"-_El publico empezó a gritar con mucha euforia ocasionando que los sentidos de audición de Vanitas se bloquearan y Leo que sabia lo que iba a pasar apretó los puños con rabia-_"La semana pasada uno de nuestros gloriosos guardianes atrapo a este Pokemon traidor en las afueras del castillo de nuestro Rey"-_Una caja musical empezó a sonar como música de fondo y las personas exclamaron maravilladas al ver que uno de los ayudantes del presentador trajo una jaula mediana que contenía un Pichu que tenia varias contusiones y heridas-¿Leo que esta pasando?-Pregunto Vanitas indiferente a la atmósfera aterradora. Leo que no escucho la pregunta del albino no podía en evitar en sostener su pistola Buster para atacar a ese cirquero y rescatar al pequeño Pokemon pero lamentablemente el lugar estaba rodeado de guardias, y no podía dejar que los descubrieran.

El presentador le indico a sus compañeros que trajeran otra jaula más grande que tenia encerrado a una criatura parecida a una quimera solo que tenia seis ojos como el de una araña. Los tipos abrieron la reja de esa criatura y esta dio un rugido parecido al de un leon-"_Esta maravillosa criatura es una convinacion de seres de otro mundo creado por los grandiosos poderes de nuestro Rey Porky-_Explico él presentador y esa criatura rugia con mucha agresividad-"_¡Veamos si el traidor puede contra esta criatura!-_El presentador con sus compañeros se fueron del escenario y las jaulas se abrieron por si sola.

La quimera que rugía con rabia, vio al pequeño Pokemon que estaba tratando de levantarse de su jaula. Esta sin importarle de que él Pokemon estuviera herido, golpeo la reja en donde estaba y esta salio volando y choco contra las púas que separaban el escenario con las butacas. Las personas empezaron a apoyar a la quimera y esta rugió de forma victoriosa. Leo no aguantaba más de este espectáculo y estuvo apunto de sacar su espada láser pero Vanitas lo detuvo-No es de nuestra incumbencia-

Leo enojado dijo-Debemos hacer algo o lo mataran-y empujo la mano de Vanitas que lo estaban inmovilizando y trata de sacar su espada pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. La joven que estaba sentada atrás de ellos dos se para ante todo el publico y con un arco de hielo exclama-¡Detengan esta locura!-

Ella lanzo una flecha de hielo que congelo a la reja de púas que separaba el escenario con los taburetes y los guardias que vieron todo empezaron a apuntar sus lanzas hacia ella pero Leo que saco su espada láser se aproxima a ellos y rompe sus armas. Las personas que estaban hay se fueron despavoridas del lugar.

La quimera que desvió su atención al Pichu herido trato de atacar a la joven pero ella le lanza una de sus flechas que le congela las patas-Son unos cobardes, torturar a un criatura que esta mal herida-Dijo ella con enojo absoluto. Leo que aprovecho de disparar al presentador de este circo que estaba tratando de huir del lugar con sus compinches-¿Adonde crees que vas?-El sacando de sus ropas un cuchillo exclama muy asustado-Tu maldito niñato, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-

La quimera empezó a despedir de sus ojos un liquido verde y la joven que seguía disparando le flechas de forma continua se dio cuenta que estas ya no surgían efecto por culpa del liquido-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunta horrorizada al ver que la quimera la mira con sus seis ojos y ese liquido verde que corría por todo su cuerpo. Vanitas se fijo que sus ojos estaban recuperando la visión que le había regalado Palutena, se acerca a la sombra que parecía a la de una joven y dice de forma hipócrita-¡Bonito juguete! Tuvo que haber sido muy difícil crearlo a partir de la energía de los Metroide´s. Bueno como veo que quieres jugar con esa quimera yo mejor me voy para no molestarte señorita-La joven que ve impactada por la falta de preocupación del albino le grito-¿¡Estas loco o qué¡? No vas a ayudar a salvar ese Pichu-

-No es mi problema-Muy sombrío responde Vanitas.

-¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón!-Ella lo insulta y vuelve a su batalla con la quimera. Esta que trataba de todos los medios en morder a la joven de pelo rojo, tiro uno de sus fluidos a la joven pero ella lo esquiva a duras penas-Necesito saber cual es su punto débil-Pensó y se fijo que en la cabeza de la quimera estaba cosida con una costura-¿Sera hay?-Ella hizo una flecha de hielo más grande que las anteriores y la lanzo a la cabeza de la quimera pero esta hizo un escudo de energía.

-Eso...eso...¡Imposible!-Vanitas dijo sorprendido al sentir la energía del escudo que era idéntico a los que hacia él. Leo que termino de amarrar a todos los circenses que estaban promocionando esta tortura ve que la joven junto a Vanitas estaban en problemas y utiliza su Phantom Dash para llegar adonde estaba ellos-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Leo al ver que joven estaba disparando sus flechas de hielo para evitar que la quimera se siguiera moviendo-¿Me veo como si estuviera bien? Esa quimera esta derritiendo todas mis flechas y "ese-Apunto a Vanitas-¡No quiere ayudarme a salvar al Pichu!-

Leo apunto la quimera con su pistola y grito-¡Wave!-Para hacer una onda de energía para que esta cayera al suelo. La joven que aprovecho esta oportunidad para apuntar la cabeza, lanzo su flecha de hielo y cayo adonde estaba las costuras. La quimera empezó a hincharse y a retorcerse como si fuera una especie de globo y Vanitas que padelecio al sentir que las energías mezclada que tenia esa quimera se estaban rechazando y colisionando entre si-¡Tenemos que irnos!-Advirtió e hizo un portal. Leo entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y el por qué el albino actuó de esa manera, empujo a la joven hacia el portal-¡Oye que estas tratando de hacerme!-Replico ella pero Leo no le hizo caso-¡Tenemos que salvar a ese Pichu!-Verdad se le había olvidado el Pokemon-¡Yo tengo ese Pokemon!-Leo escucho a Vanitas y vio que este tenia en sus brazos al Pokemon-¿Como...-Antes que pudiera preguntarle como diablos consiguió llegar hacia donde estaba el pokemon, Vanitas lo interrumpe-¡Tengo mis métodos! Ahora vamonos-

Los tres llegaron a la misma casa de antes y la joven que estaba tratando de llegar una explicación lógica a todo lo sucedido pregunta-¿Como llegamos a este lugar?-

Leo se sentó a lado del albino que estaba tirado en el suelo y jadeando fuertemente-Fue uno de esos portales que hace Vanitas-

-¡Nunca más voy a rescatar a un Pokemon!-Se quejo este y le paso al Pichu inconsciente a Leo-Ustedes no saben como me va doler despues mi columna-Vanitas estaba actuando como un viejo senil y se levanto del suelo para caminar hacia un sillón pero se tropieza con la muralla-¿Qué le pasa a él? Esta ciego o algo asi-Pregunta la joven riendo al ver la cara chistosa que hizo el albino-El esta más ciego que un murciélago-Responde Leo indiferente a los golpes fuerte que se estaba dando Vanitas por tratar de actuar como si tuviera buena vista-¿Como te llamas?-.

-Me llamo Telyn-Responde ella-¿Y ustedes?-

-Ese viejo rabioso de haya-Se refería a Vanitas que llego a la otra sala y estaba haciendo más destrozos que antes-Se llama Vanitas y yo me llamo Leo Kiyomasa-

-¿¡A quien le estas diciendo viejo rabioso!? Aparte yo no soy el tipo de persona que le saca la ropa a alguien para dejarlo desnudo en una cama desconocida-Vanitas contesto en el otro lado de la habitación y Telyn se sonrojo de sobre manera-¡Ese no fui yo! Fue el doctor que te vino a curarte las heridas hechas por el dragón y deberías agradecérmelo por qué costo ridículamente caro la consulta-Responde Leo.

-Tenemos que llevar a un medico a este Pichu-Dijo Telyn.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que ver a ese tal Porky y definitivamente ayudar a un Pokemon tipo eléctrico no estaba en mis planes-Vanitas se queja igual que un niño y trata de moverse hacia la habitación donde estaba Telyn y Leo pero sigue chocando con los distintos objetos del lugar. Si tan solo tuviera su palo de escoba como antes.

-¡Como puedes ser tan egoísta, hipócrita y poco solidario!-Telyn lo insulto de nuevo y se dirige hacia donde estaba el joven ciego y obliga que este le mire su cara. Vanitas que empezó a sudar frió por sentir que su espacio personal era invadido de esa forma.

-Si no quieres tener una de mis flechas de hielo en el culo tienes que ayudarme a llevar ese Pokemon a un medico...¿Entendiste?-Telyn amenaza y Vanitas que se acobardo solo asintió con la cabeza. Leo vio toda la escena y se rio a carcajadas por la cobardía del Observador ante una "niña" pero esa "niña" lo escucha y dice de forma tranquila-¿Tu también quieres tener una flecha en el culo?-Y Leo se calla rápidamente.

-Las mujeres son aterradoras-Susurro Leo temblando de miedo junto con Vanitas.

* * *

><p>-¡Creo que nos perdimos!-Exclamo un joven de tez nívea que tenia pelo color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y era muy desordenado, sus ojos eran de color gris y llevaba puesto una polera celeste y un chaleco negro, también tenia una bufanda blanca, unos guantes negros sin dedos, sus jeans junto con sus zapatillas eran del mismo color. El estaba acompañado de otro joven de pelo color castaño que era desordenado y sus ojos eran del mismo color, llevaba puesto en su cabeza un gorro negro y ocupaba unos lentes redondos, su camisa era de color negro manga larga y sus pantalones eran de mezclillas y utilizaba unos converse-HMmp, al parecer llegamos a un nuevo mundo-comento él y el otro joven observaba con facinacion a las ruinas que estaban ante ellos dos-¡Mira Jin! Hay una inscripción en este pilar-.<p>

Jin que se agacha a lado del otro castaño comenta-Alex, creo que llegamos a uno de los centro de energía que tiene Tabuu-La inscripción estaba escrita con una letras de oro y contenían una frase extraña; _Las estrellas son muy hermosas, algún día las tendré en mi manos._ Alex que parpadeo varias veces para ver si con eso podía entender la inscripción dijo-¡Esa frase no tiene sentido!-Y Jin que estaba analizando atentamente la inscripción llego a la conclusión que esa "frase" debería tener una conexión con las inscripciones de los diferentes lugares que habían encontrado antes.

-Pareciera como si estuviera dirigidas a alguien pero a la vez se dirige a toda a las personas que lean esto-Jin dijo y siguió mirando el lugar-_Este lugar fue un templo Pokemon por las estatuas-_

-Ahh estoy aburrido, todos los lugares que hemos visto no nos hemos encontrado con ningún Pokemon o un Smasher-Se quejo Alexander Black-Si tan solo no hubiera pasado esta catástrofe, yo estaría viendo el torneo en estos momentos-

-Pero sucedió y ¿No fue mejor así para ti?-Dijo Jin y empezó a caminar hacia otra parte del Templo en ruinas, Alexander lo siguió y contesta-Tienes razon aunque ...igual no me justa la situación que esta pasando en estos momentos, si tuviera que elegir entre mis poderes o un mundo en donde Tabuu no haya ganado, yo elegiría lo primero-Los dos se detuvieron al escuchar una caja musical con una música deprimente y misteriosa-Un...un...¡Fantasma!-

-Los fantasma no existen-Afirmo Jin y camino hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la música. Una sala grande que tenia varios pilares con estatuas de los Pokemon legendarios se encontraba al medio de esta una caja musical desgastada como si alguien la hubiera ocupado por muchos años-Vamonos antes que aparezca un fantasma-Dijo Alexander al ver ese lugar y sentir como un viento frió recorrió por su espalda.

-Esa canción...Alex te acuerdas cuales eran las demás frases que encontramos-Pregunto Jin y Alex hizo crecer unas plantas con forma de letras en el suelo para asi escribir las frases-Esas son-

_Aun recuerdo de la promesa,_

_Me pregunto si me olvidaste,_

_Aun tengo la esperanza de verte,_

_Las estrellas son muy hermosas,_

_algún__ día las tendré en mis manos._

-Si tarareas estas frases a la misma forma que esta sonando esta caja musical, pareciera que fuera la letra de esta canción-Jin le explico a Alex.

Alex que no comprendía muy bien que sentido tenia esto con lo que estaba pasando le pregunta a Jin-¿Y..qué si fuera la letra de la canción? ¿Qué sentido tendría que alguien pusiera inscripciones en varios lugares para que alguien solo descubriera que es una canción?-La caja musical empezó a tocar cada vez mas lento y llego a un punto en que por fin se detuvo-Uhh..me va a dar dolor de cabeza por culpa de estos misterios-

Jin empezó a analizar este misterio. Presentía que algo tenia que ver esta música, las inscripciones y lo que estaba pasando pero no sabia como pudría conectar estos hechos para que tuvieran coherencia. ¿Qué pasaría si este fuera un mensaje de algún miembro del ejercito de Tabuu hacia alguien? No eso no podía ser posible, todos los monstruos que son de ese ejercito se comportan de manera agresiva con todos y se nota que esos monstruos no pueden pensar por si mismo, entonces ¿Quien hizo esto?.

-Ah...ahh...¡JIN MIRA¡-Alexandre apunto una esquina de la habitación y hay se vía un niño sin ojos que los miraba a los dos con sus orificios, este tenia una expresion triste-Te dije que nos tuvimos que ir luego de este lugar-Jin vio a este niño también y le intrigo que ese "niño fantasma" estaba mirando en realidad a la caja de música-¿Quieres esto?-Jin tomo la caja y se la mostró al niño. El fantasma que no escucho lo que dijo Jin solo susurro en un lamento-¿Donde estas? No puedo ver nada...alguien ayúdenme-Dicho esto el desapareció y la caja musical empezó a sonar de forma distorsionada.

-¡Deja eso en el suelo y vamonos de aquí!-Exclamo Alexandre y sintió como empezó a temblar por todo el templo-Este lugar se va a derrumbar-Jin asintió con la cabeza y los dos empezaron a correr hacia la salida del templo que estaba en un pasillo muy angosto-Alex, ¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Jin al ver que como las paredes se hacían cada vez más angostas-¡Corre!-

Alexander hizo crecer varias plantas por todos el pasillo y estas evitaban que el pasillo se siguiera moviendo de manera rapida como antes-Solo nos falta un poco-. Los dos llegaron a salvo hasta la salida del templo y escucharon como los pilares se iban rompiendo uno por uno. El templo se destruyo más de lo que estaba y solo dejo en pie un pilar y la caja de música que estaba en silencio. Alexander iba a tomar la caja de música pero Jin lo detuvo-Ese niño, nos esta viendo-Advirtió el y efectivamente la silueta del niño estaba a lado de la caja musical y sollozo un poco y desapareció.

-Ese fantasma da miedo-Comento Alexander-Nunca más podre ver a los niños como antes-

Jin que estaba intrigado por los hechos dijo-Tal vez ese fantasma no es un fantasma-Y Alex arqueo una ceja ante la extraña declaración de Jin-Parece que ese niño fantasma es en realidad los recuerdos que contenía esa caja musical-

-La persona que tiene esos recuerdo debe ser un sadico total-Comento Alexander y se detuvo un momento-Pero ese niño, se veia muy triste-

-Eso es verdad-Asintió Jin-Deberíamos movernos de este lugar o capas que ese niño aparezca de nuevo-Y Alexander no pudo en evitar en estremecerse.

* * *

><p>Porky no era un miedoso, por supuesto que no lo era pero ahora tenia miedo de mirar el espejo que estaba en su habitación lujosa en su castillo. Cuando sus subdistos más leales le dijeron que Tabuu quería hablar con él sintió como si un cubo de hielo se le hubiera caído encima-¡Señor Tabuu! ¿Qué desea?-A él no le gustaba Tabuu pero si quería mantener su estatus como Rey y tener toda esa fama y fortuna, tenia que tragarse su orgullo y tratar al jefe del subespacio de esa forma, por lo menos este no lo molestaba mucho y solo lo mandaba a buscar más trofeos.<p>

-Necesito que busques al Observador-La voz de Tabuu se escucho por toda la habitación y Porky sin entender dijo-¿Observador? No que usted señor había atrapado a todos los Observadores en esa sala de espacio-tiempo-

-Excepto al Observador "_Vació"-_Tabuu sin preocuparse por ocultar un cierto tono casi amistoso ante la mención del Observador y Porky se sorprendió por esto. Esta era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tabuu sin usar ese tono amenazador que tanto lo caracterizaba-No quiero que lo atrapes en su forma de trofeo-. La imagen del espejo se cambio y mostró a Telyn junto con Leo y Vanitas que estaban caminando por un callejón muy sucios y gangoso-¿Qué hago con esos dos?-Pregunto Porky al ver a Leo y Telyn-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ellos-Dijo Tabuu y desapareció del espejo junto con esa imagen. Porky que ahora recupero su confianza sonríe con mucha arrogancia y se va de su sala para dirigirse directamente a la sala principal del castillo que estaba adornado con lamparas de cristal, ventanas hechas también de cristales y tenían cortinas de terciopelo y un trono de oro estaba casi al medio de la habitación. El llamo a todos sus subdistos junto con unos monstruos del ejercito de Tabuu y ordena-¡Atrapen cualquier persona que tenga pelo blanco y tráiganlo al calabozo!-Porky sabia que Tabuu quiere tener a esa persona ilesa pero también sabia que si atrapaba esa persona y lo utilizaba como forma de chantaje para el jefe del subespacio, él tendría más poder y fama de lo que tenia ahora ¿Qué podría salir mal de su plan tan ingenioso?.

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-<p>

-El ejercito de Tabuu esta avanzando cada vez más y nosotros no hacemos nada más que buscar sobrevivientes!-

Un grupo grande de guerreros de diferentes mundos estaban reunidos en una cueva. Hay al medio de la multitud se encontraba Roy. Él fue conocido como uno de los jefes creadores del grupo "Esperanza" que tenia el deber de luchar y revelarse contra Tabuu y rescatar a las personas que salian lastimadas por culpa de esta guerra interdimencional, aunque ahora hasta el mismo Roy estaba dudando si fue correcto conformar este grupo.

-¡Las personas que salvamos son unos inútiles que no saben ni siquiera sostener una espada!-Rugió uno de los integrantes de "Esperanza" y los demas empezaron apoyarlo. Roy que trataba de que ellos se tranquilizaran y dejaran de comportarse como unos estúpidos dijo-Nuestro deber principal ahora es en proteger a las personas-Sus palabras no llegaron a los hombres enojados y estos abuchearon al príncipe.

-¡Nosotros tenemos que pelear!-

-No podemos gastar nuestro tiempo en proteger a los débiles-

Viendo todo el alboroto, un joven de pelo castaño alborotado, sus ojos eran de color dorado y su contextura corporal era delgada, él llevaba puesto una sudadera con rayas blanco y negro y encima de este llevaba una coraza de hierro, sus pantalones grises tenían unas protecciones de hierro en las rodillas y sus botas eran totalmente de hierro. Él suelta un gruñido frustrado, sabia que era una mala idea estar en ese "Grupo Esperanza". Ignorando las quejas de la multitud se va hacia la salida de la cueva.

-Te vas a ir tan luego "Dama de hierro" o mejor dicho Príncipe Elliot De Loucré-Un "ser" encapuchado dice atrás del joven y este le da una sonrisa altanera-Sabes que no me gusta trabajar en equipo y menos en un equipo donde hay una gran cantidad de estúpidos, aparte ¿No me dijiste que tenia que derrotar al aliado de Tabuu?-

-Eso es verdad, pero solo tendrás que pelear con él si se une a Tabuu-El encapuchado dice y saca de sus bolsillos unas cadenas de color rojo-Si pones este objeto cerca de él perderá la movilidad de su cuerpo-El joven mira indiferente a las cadenas y las guarda en el bolsillo de su sudadera y se va de la cueva sin decirle ni una palabra más al encapuchado.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Uf, si que me costo terminar este capitulo y más por culpa de que el "capitulo original" a este se me borro de mi computador TT_TT y tenia que acordarme que había puesto antes de este. ¿Les gusto? o ¿Lo odiaron? como quedo.

Ahora tengo un aviso a todos los que están leyendo este fic, pronto me van a operar y creo que no podre actualizar los capítulos muy pronto, por eso mismo si no actualizo pronto el fic no se preocupen por qué tarde o temprano lo actualizare, otra cosa ¿Ustedes no se animarían en "crear" su propio especial de Halloween basado en los hechos de "Gamer Over"? Por que yo tengo pensado en hacer un especial de Halloween :).

Uhh..creo que Hades rompió la cuarta pared-(Por supuesto que la rompí niña, no ves que en los juegos de Kid icarus siempre rompemos la cuarta pared)-Uhh..hhh es verdad, se me había olvidado.

Para las personas que quieran enviar su oc a partir de este capitulo, lamentablemente ya no aceptare mas oc o nunca voy a terminar de presentar a todos los oc *A*, y si su oc no a salido aun no se preocupen porque saldrá tarde o temprano.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, adiós.

Pd: La canción de la caja musical es el N´s Room Theme (sale un poco en el nuevo smash en el escenario de Castillo de N)

Pdd: ¿Alguien le encuentra sentido a los títulos de los capítulos? Por que para mi loca mente si tienen mucho sentido xD.

PDDD: ¿Alguien tiene el nuevo Smash para 3ds? Yo lo tengo y cree un Mii llamado Yune, es tan hermosa la tipeja esa con su disfraz de vampiro estilo castelvania. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

_Recomendaciones: _Se recomienda que escuche una canción épica mientras que lean este capitulo.

**Capitulo: ¡Mira un pejelagarto! Oh me equivoque era el dragón que protege el castillo de la princesa al igual que los RPJ.**

**L**udwas no podía dejar de hacer muecas de asco por la sopa que estaba al frente de él y Nahliel que también estaba haciendo las mismas muecas y trato de tragar "eso" lo más rápido posible-_Cuando vuelva a mi dimensión voy a comer todas las pizzas que me encuentre en el refrigerador y no me va importar que Dante se enoje- _Pensó él mitad ángel. Todos los yoshis estaban reunidos en un circulo y cada uno de ellos tenia un plato pequeño de comida, algunos yoshis tenían cicatrices por todo su cuerpo y otros tenían orejeras en sus ojos. Ludwas que termino de tomar esa sopa a la Yoshi le pregunto al anciano-¿Ustedes, hace cuanto que están peleando contra Tabuu?-El anciano que suspiro de manera nostálgica y cansada responde-No me acuerdo, seis o cinco años-Nahliel se sorprendió a la revelación del anciano ¿Tanto tiempo habia pasado desde que Tabuu tuvo más poder de lo que tenia antes?-Oye viejo, ese Tabuu ¿Es tan fuerte como ustedes lo dicen? Por qué con todo ese poder que ustedes dicen que tiene Tabuu, él pudo ya haber logrado su objetivo hace mucho tiempo atrás-El anciano pensó un poco antes de contestarle a Nahliel-Realmente nadie sabe cual es el verdadero objetivo de Tabuu. Los únicos que sabían algo de sus planes fueron los Smashers-. Algunos Yoshis terminaron de comer su poco y nada de comida y se fueron a hacer sus deberes, él anciano se disculpo con los dos jóvenes y se fue a su cabaña-No me agrada ese viejo-Excepto Nahliel y Ludwas lo miro sin comprender por qué esa hostilidad ante el Yoshi antiguo-¿Por qué no te agrada?-.

-No viste su forma de actuar con sus pares, parecía como si a el no le gustaba estar con los demás Yoshis y su plato de comida...es tres veces más grande que el de los Yoshis-Responde Nahliel y se va hacia la plaza de los Yoshis. Ludwas que solo vio al Nahliel irse, él también toma la decisión de pararse de "esa" mesa improvisada que le pusieron los Yoshis para ellos dos. Él deicidio irse a una de las cabañas más pequeña que tenia la aldea sub terranea y entro para ver que un Yoshi de menor tamaño que los demás estaba acostado en el suelo mientras que temblaba de frio-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aun te sientes mal por la perdida de tu amigo?-El pequeño Yoshi empezó a gemir como respuesta y Ludwas puso una cara comprensiva. El podía empatizar con ese Yoshi por qué el también había tenido una experiencia similar-Sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas y tratare de volver a la normalidad a tu amigo-El Yoshi lo miro y sollozo, esto hizo que Ludwas sintiera como si un nudo estuvo en su garganta todo este tiempo-Ahora trata de comer un poco-.

Nahliel estaba paseándose por todo el perímetro cerca de la plaza, pudo sentir las miradas de todos los Yoshi y también escuchaba como estos murmuraban en su propio idioma-¿_Estarán hablando de mi?-_. El se sentó a lado de una roca y aprovecho de cambiarles municiones a sus dos pistolas-Algo no me cuadra, ese grupo esperanza, Tabuu y él anciano-se dijo así mismo. Nahliel se dio cuenta de que uno de los Yoshi se le acerco y lo miraba con curiosidad, este Yoshi era la misma que lo había llevado hasta el agujero-¿Qué quieres?-.

La Yoshi le indico que la siguiera. Él joven mitad ángel con curiosidad empezó a seguir a la Yoshi y llegaron a una especie de túnel que estaba un poco apartado de la aldea sub terranea-Presiento que algo malo hay en ese túnel-Los dos entraron y lo que vio Nahliel lo sorprendió. En el túnel habían varios trofeos de los Yoshi esparcidos, y en la parte de al fondo estaba el anciano enfrente de un espejo. La Yoshi se escondió temerosa atrás de Nahliel-"No señor, aun estoy tratando de ganarme la confianza de esos mocosos, ese niño llamado Ludwas es muy desconfiado y ahora ese Nahliel es demasiado cauteloso. No, ninguno de ello tiene pelo blanco...¿Qué? que los transforme en trofeos..."-

Nahliel saco sus dos pistola y le disparo al espejo y el anciano Yoshi sorprendido por esto-¡Señor Tabuu! Tu...¡Maldito lo lamentaras!-Amenazo el Yoshi anciano al mirar a Nahliel junto con la Yoshi rosada. Los trofeos que estaban esparcidos en el túnel empezaron a brillar con una luz oscura-Tenemos que irnos-Dijo Nahliel y empezó a correr junto con la Yoshi. Toda la aldea comenzó a temblar y los Yoshis empezaron a correr despavoridos en varias direcciones. Ludwas sintió el temblor fuerte en la cabaña del pequeño Yoshi y cuando salio afuera vio como Nahliel junto con la Yoshi rosada estaban escapando de un Yoshi gigante color negro con ojos morados y con púas en su cola.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-Ludwas casi grito al ver semejante monstruo y Nahliel comenzó a disparar a ese Yoshi-¡Maldición! Mis balas no le hacen nada-Maldijo y guardo sus pistola para sacar a Excaliburm, la espada de su padre biológico. El Yoshi gigante empezó a hacer unas bolas de energía oscura y se las tiraba a Nahliel para que este cayera rendido al suelo pero el joven mitad ángel con su rapidez inhumana lo esquivaba fácilmente-¡Te destruiré mocoso!-Rugió con rabia el Yoshi y Nahliel dio una sonrisa socarrona. Ludwas hizo aparecer varias sombras en el suelo para inmovilizar al Yoshi pero este hizo una especie de escudo y destruyo casi todas las sombras de Ludwas-¡Eso no puede ser posible!-Exclamo él niño y el Yoshi lo golpeo con su cola y lo dejo en contra de una muralla de piedras-¡Ludwas!-Grito Nahliel y con un salto se subió hacia el techo de una de las cabañas para luego impulsarse aun más y golpear al Yoshi gigante en su cabeza. Este grito de dolor y se volvió más loco de lo que estaba antes-¡Los voy a destruir! ¡Los voy a destruir! ¡Los voy a destruir entrometidos!-Ludwas hizo que sus sombras formaran una especie de cuchillo para cortar la cola del Yoshi gigante, este rugió y trato de golpear a Ludwas pero no pudo porque Ludwas hizo un escudo con sus propias sombras para evitar la bola de energía. Los demás Yoshis que veían la batalla decidieron también pelear y empezaron a tirarles huevos al Yoshi gigante-¡Deténganse! Yo soy su jefe no deberían pelear conmigo-El Yoshi gigante exclamo.

-_Tengo que encontrarle el punto débil de ese Yoshi-_Penso de manera rápida Nahliel mientras que se fijaba como el Yoshi gigante trataba de pegarle a los Yoshi pequeños que lo estaban deteniendo. El Yoshi gigante se tropezó y cayo encima de una cabaña y Ludwas grito horrorizado-¡NOOO!-El Yoshi gigante paro y solo dejo los escombros de la cabaña. Ludwas se dirgio corriendo hacia haya y saco de los escombro al Yoshi pequeño que había conocido antes de que todo esto pasara-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto y el Yoshi solo le sonrió y se convirtió en un trofeo casi idéntico al del Yoshi que estaba en la plaza solo con la diferencia que era más pequeño. Ludwas sintió como si el mundo se hubiera acabado para él, primero su mejor amigo y ahora el Yoshi pequeño.

-¡Nunca te perdonare!-Grito enojado Ludwas y creo con sus sombras dos espadas gigantes y hizo que estas golpearan al Yoshi gigante, este se rio de manera muy cruel y creo una bola de energía oscura mezclada con fuego. Nahliel cambio de arma y saco un violín negro con alas y empezo a tocar una cancion con este y de la nada aparecieron varias bolas de fuego que golpearon al Yoshi. Ludwas que aprovecho el momento de debilidad del Yoshi gigante, creo varios latigos hechos de sus sombras y inmovilizo al Yoshi-¡Estas acabado viejo!-Exclamo Nahliel al ver que una gema negra estaba en el estomago del Yoshi y volvió a sacar a Excalibrun para golpear a la gema. El Yoshi gigante sintió como toda esa energía que habia recolectado de los trofeos de los Yoshi se empezaba a desbordar y trato de pedir piedad ante el joven mitad ángel que lo estaba golpeando sin descanso en su gema-No...¡No! No lo hagas, tu no comprendes todo lo que he sufrido por estar con estos Yoshis que me trataron toda la vida como un extraño por hablar el lenguaje de los humanos...¡No! Te pido piedad-Nahliel lo ignoro y él inserto el ultimo golpe que ocasiono al Yoshi gigante en volver a su tamaño original y convertirse en un trofeo de un Yoshi oscuro.

-Uff...Por fin termino esto-Suspiro Nahliel y vio que Ludwas no le respondía. El niño estaba sosteniendo la estatua del pequeño Yoshi-¿Qué pasa Ludwas?-Pregunto él y el niño con enojo dice-¡Ese maldito! Convirtió a mi amigo en un trofeo, yo...yo no pude protegerlo-. Los demas Yoshis se reunieron alededor de Nahliel y Ludwas y la Yoshi rosada se acerco hacia Ludwas y lo golpeo muy despacio-Creo que te esta tratando de decir que no es tu culpa-Comento Nahliel y la Yoshi hizo un bufido-¿Eso es verdad?-Pregunto Ludwas a la Yoshi y esta asintió con su cabeza.

La aldea sub terranea empezó a desmoronarse y los Yoshis al sentir el peligro inminente empezaron a huir del lugar despavoridos, mientras tanto que Ludwas que estaba con Nahliel y la Yoshi rosa dijo-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! Este lugar se va a derrumbar-Y con todo el dolor de su alma dejo el trofeo del pequeño Yoshi junto con el trofeo del Yoshi mayor. Al salir del agujero todos escucharon como las rocas cayeron y cerraron el paso hacia la aldea.

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer?-Pregunto Ludwas al ver que todos los Yoshis sobrevivientes al ataque del Yoshi gigante estaba afuera y la Yoshi rosada indico una dirección aleatoria-Yo, me voy por otro camino, tengo que encontrar la manera de volver a mi mundo y ver si encuentro ese tal Tabuu-Responde Nahliel y Ludwas lo sigue-Yo también quiero encontrar ese Tabuu, nunca voy a perdonarlo por todo lo que ha hecho con los Yoshi´s-Dijo y Nahliel sonríe. Así comienza una nueva aventura entre un joven mitad ángel y un niño con poderes de demonio.

* * *

><p>-¡Mandona!-<p>

-¡Idiota egoista!-

-¡Por eso no me gusta las mujeres y menos andar con una que es una bruja mandona!-

-¿Y tu? Un tipo que es mas ciego que un murciélago y más encima es un egoísta insufrible-

Leo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, desde que Telyn los amenazo para que la ayudaran a llevar al Pichu a un medico preferiblemente que supiera de los Pokemones, no paraba de escuchar los insultos de Vanitas hacia Telyn y viceversa-¡Deberías hacer uno de esos portales tuyos y teletransportarnos a un lugar donde haya un medico!-Telyn dijo y Vanitas gruño con mucho enojo-¡No puedo teletransportarme a lugares que no conozco! Te imaginas que si hago eso, y nos teletransportamos en un lugar inhóspito como un desierto o mucho peor, si nos teletransportamos a un mundo lleno de agua-Telyn cruzo sus brazos y empujo al Observador y el casi se cae al suelo-¡Si que eres un inútil!-Esto agoto la paciencia de Leo, ni sus audífonos junto con su mp´3 iba a salvar esos dos de su enojo-¡Podrían ustedes dos dejarse de comportarse como niños pequeños!-Muy sorprendida Telyn y Vanitas se alejaron dos pasos atrás de Leo y este continuo con su arrebato-¿Cuantos años tienen ustedes dos para comportarse de esa forma?-

-Uhh...yo tengo 16-Respondió Telyn de forma cuidadosa.

-Técnicamente yo nunca he "nacido" y por lo tanto no tengo años-Dijo Vanitas un poco indeciso a explicarle que el no tenia una edad en concreta-Estas mintiendo eso es imposible-Telyn afirmo y se rie al ver la cara enojada del Observador. Leo suspiro pesadamente, tratar de razonar con esos dos era imposible, tanto Telyn y Vanitas tenían personalidades que chocaban entre si. Continuando con su caminata encontro la tienda casi destruida del "Doctor" y le indico a Telyn y Vanitas que entrar en dicha tienda. Cuando entraron vieron que esta solo tenia una sala que era tanto para tratar a los pacientes como a la vez una sala de espera, Leo que sostenía al Pichu lo puso en una mesa que la utilizaban como camilla-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Pregunto y en la otra puerta que estaba en la esquina de la pieza se abrió para mostrar un hombre bajo con un mostacho y que llevaba puesto una bata de Doctor. Vanitas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese hombre era Mario pero era imposible porque Mario Bros se convirtió en un trofeo junto con los otros Smasher-¿Usted es Mario Bros?-Pregunto el Observador y el Doctor Mario se rio y contesto-Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona jovencito, yo soy Doctor Mario y Mario Bros se podría decir que es mi primo lejano-

-Ohh...-Dijo Vanitas un poco decepcionado.

-¡Doctor necesitamos que cure a este Pichu!-Dijo Telyn y le mostró al pequeño Pokemon. Leo que se sentó en una silla para cuatro personas le indico a Vanitas sentarse junto a él, a decir verdad estaba preocupado de que el ciego hiciera los mismos destrozos que en la casa de su amiga-Pobre Pokemon ¿Que le paso?-Pregunto Doctor Mario al ver la condicion lamentable del Pichu y saco sus utensilios de medicina-Pareciera que fue torturado con una especie de ácido y también muestra signos de desnutrición-.

-El fue una de las victimas del circo Lyoth-Responde Leo mientras que lee una de las revistas que estaban botadas al suelo-Esos tipos junto con el Rey Porky son unos malditos-. El Doctor Mario le inyecto una especie de analgésico al Pokemon y dijo-Esperemos que esto lo cure, aunque no creo que pueda hacer mucho como no tengo todos mis medicamentos y el Rey puso una ley de que nadie tenia permitido vender medicinas tantos naturales y generales-Telyn apretó su arco con rabia y exclamo-¡Debemos hacer algo contra ese Rey Porky! El esta torturando a todo su reino sin importarle que la gente salga más perjudicada de lo que ya esta con esta guerra-

-Eso es verdad, ya no soporto ver a las personas viviendo y sufriendo de esa forma-Asintió Leo de acuerdo con la joven y ella levanto su arco como si estuviera declarando le la guerra a alguien-¡Esta decidido! Hoy mismo vamos a derrotar a ese Porky-

Vanitas se empezó a reir de forma sinica y rota como si le hubieran contado un chiste morboso- Ustedes si siguen preocupándose de los demás seres, estos lo van utilizar igual como un herramienta, ¿Por qué se preocupan de este "Reino"? Si no conocen a nadie de aquí...No lo entiendo...Solo los...-Antes que pudiera terminar sus palabras Telyn le da una cachetada y ella lo hubiera golpeado más si no fuera por Leo que la detuvo, Leo también estaba enojado como Telyn con el Observador por comportarse de esa forma le dijo-No te conozco muy bien Vanitas pero presiento que tu no estas diciendo estas palabras enserio, si tu realmente no nos entendieras ...entonces ¿Por qué luchaste con ese dragón?-.

El Observador opto por no responder esa pregunta, se levanta del sillón y se va hacia la esquina donde estaba la puerta y la abre-No lo se,...¿Sera por que soy un estúpido tal ves-Dijo antes de salir hacia afuera. Telyn que estaba enfadada grito-¡Nunca antes en mi vida he conocido una persona tan egoísta como el!-Pero Leo estaba intrigado por esos cambios de humor tan repentinos.

**-¿**No deberían seguir a su amigo?-Pregunto Doctor Mario

Leo suspiro-Nah..él volverá-

-Ese tipo no es mi amigo-Gruño Telyn. Cuando vea a Vanitas definitivamente ella lo iba a golpear o dejarlo congelado en un lugar muy lejos de aquí con una de sus flechas.

Vanitas se quedo en el marco de la puerta y vio como diferentes seres de otros mundos caminaban de forma despreocupada, casi parecía que la amenaza de Tabuu y el Rey Porky nunca habían existido-_Me pregunto si fue buena idea en convencer a los demás Observadores en interferir en esta linea de tiempo-espacio-_

Varios hombres y seres con forma humana se escondieron en los escombros y miraron con recelo al albino.

* * *

><p>En un lugar que mezclaba tanto las calores de un desierto árido y su paisaje estaba adornado con montañas hechas de nieve se encuentra un chico de cabello cafe con un mechón azul, sus ojos que eran ligeramente rasgados eran color turquesa oscuro. El usaba unos lentes de armazón y su ropa era un suéter azul turquesa oscuro con agujeros en las mangas sobre una polera de manga larga color azul aguamarina y sus pantalones fueron de color morado oscuro con calentadores que cubrían sus piernas y sus zapatos tenían una suela de color blanco. El habia vagado por varios mundos diferentes para buscar una forma de volver a su madre a su estado original y tratar de salvar a su mundo, con todos los mundo que ha visitado hasta ahora él habia descubierto algunos de los planes que tenia Tabuu pero aun no podía comprendedlos del todo.<p>

Ese ser conjunto llamado Observador tenia una conexión con Tabuu, él lo sabia pero aun no comprendía por qué los escritos mágicos que había encontrado en los mundos hablan sobre un ser llamado "Observador" y otro también llamado "Observador". -Tengo que ver los recuerdos de esta caja musical otra vez-El joven saca un cetro junto con una pequeña caja que era un proyector holografico-No me gusta usar esto pero no tengo de otra-Dijo y apunto su cetro a la caja musical-¡Speicher!-.

La caja musical empezó a sonar de forma distorsionada y en el proyector se vio una imagen de un ser similar a una sombra, solo que este tenia dos círculos celestes. Este ser estaba acompañado de un humano de aproximadamente treinta años, el humano pareciera que estuviera discutiendo algo y el "ser" trataba de tranquilizarlo-_Esa debe ser la apariencia de un observador-_Pensó el joven y se fijo que la imagen cambio de manera abrupta y mostró que el mismo humano junto con el Observador estaban escapando de otros Observadores, Los Observadores atraparon al humano y el Observador que definitivamente era algo del humano lo empieza atacar con un poder aterrador casi se podría decirse que parecía un verdadero monstruo. Los demás Observadores con el mismo poder que el otro lo empiezan atacar y tratan de llegar a un acuerdo con él. La imagen se corto y la caja de música se detuvo.

-Maldicion, algo hizo que la imagen se cortara-Se quejo el joven.

-_¡Para! Me duele...Yo...yo...¡No!-_Una voz dolida se escucho adentro de la caja musical y esta se rompió. El joven muy sorprendido ve los pedazos de la caja y parecía que esa fue apretada hasta la muerte, pero era imposible, no había nadie más aparte de él en este lugar.

Un portal salio al frente de la caja musical y varias cadenas rojas salieron para tratar de atrapar al joven, este que estaba en shock apunto su cetro y grita-Eclipse Solar-Un escudo apareció al rededor de él y lo protegió de los diferentes ataques de las cadenas, estas que cada vez se multiplicaban golpeaban una y otra vez el escudo-Esto es malo si siguen así van a romper mi escudo-Dijo el joven y una de las cadenas sobre paso el escudo y atrapo el pie del joven y lo trataba de arrastrar hacia el portal, el joven trato de levantar su cetro pero la demás cadenas lo detuvieron-¡Ahhh!-Grito él a sentir como su piel era quemada por esas cadenas.

Las cadenas llevaron al joven hacia el portal y el cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

* * *

><p>Vanitas creyó que volvió al lugar donde los Observadores lo habían atrapado, podía escuchar la voz de él gritando su nombre y la risas de los Observadores-<em>¡No!..¡No! Es una ilusión...debe ser una ilusión-<em>Trato de tranquilizarse pero cuando vio a la única persona que lo trato como su igual siendo maltratado por las cadenas, él perdió la razón y empezó a creer que realmente estaba devuelta al tiempo de lo ocurrido. Los delincuentes que querían capturar al albino se acercaron sigilosamente y se rieron al ver que este cayo al suelo y se tapo los ojos con la palma de sus manos como si estuviera aterrorizado-Amarrenlo con esta soga-Dijo uno de ellos pero Vanitas empezó a temblar y varias cadenas parecieron por todo su cuerpo y estas empujaron al grupo de delincuentes y empezaron a atacar a cualquier dirección aleatoria.

Adentro de la tienda, Leo escucho varios gritos de distintas personas y Telyn que estaba ahora sentada en una silla pequeña al lado del Pichu dijo-Algo malo debe estar pasando-Leon que saco su pistola buster abrió la puerta y vio como varios seres de distintos mundos trataban de escapar de unas cadenas color rojo-Esas cadenas, la he visto alguna parte-Pensó y escucho los gritos de unos tipos robusto que estaban atrapados por estas cadenas-¡Ayuda!-Gritaron ellos al ver que Leo estaba hay y el apunto sus pistola y disparo hacia la cadena pero esta se volvió a multiplicar y se dirigió en donde estaba Leon de forma muy rápida al igual como una serpiente. Telyn que estaba atrás de Leon le advirtió a Doctor Mario que se escondiera junto con el Pichu y saca su arco para lanzar sus flechas de hielo a las cadenas y estas se congelaban al instante-¡Ha! Estas cadenas no son nada contra mis flechas de hielo-.

Leo vio una mujer conejo junto con su hija escapaban despavoridas de las cadenas y su hija cayo al suelo por culpa de una cadena que le había agarrado su pierna-¡Cream!-Grita horrorizada la madre de la coneja-¡Phantom Dash!-Exclamo Leo y saco su espada láser para cortar la cadena que tenia aprisionada a la pequeña coneja. La niña llamada Cream empezó a sollozar y la madre de ella le agradeció de sobre manera a Leo por salvarlas-¡Gracias joven!-. Leo casi ni tuvo tiempo de aceptar el agradecimiento de la madre de la niña conejo porque varias cadenas empezaron a atacarlo de forma desesperada-_¡Maldición! Se están multiplicando cada ves más-_

Telyn se estaba cansando de disparar flechas a estas cadenas, ella que buscaba el lugar donde provenían, salto con una agilidad que solo poseía ella para subirse a los escombros de un edificio para tener una mejor visión y vio que al medio de una especie de parque destruido se encontraba Vanitas rugiendo de rabia y maldiciendo a todas las personas mientras que las mismas cadenas rojas que estaban atacando a todo el mundo estaban saliendo del cuerpo de este- Ese idiota ...-Susurro ella y le dijo a Leo-¡Leo es Vanitas se volvió loco y el esta atacando a toda esta gente inocente!-

Un portal salio atrás de Vanitas y otro grupo de cadenas entraron a ese portal y sacaron al mismo joven de antes que estaba atrapado-¡Eclipse Solar-Grito él joven y genero un escudo que hizo que las cadenas lo soltaran.

-¿Tu eres el Observador de esos recuerdos?-Pregunto el joven mientras que se paraba a duras penas del suelo, las cadenas le dejaron unas quemaduras de menor grado en sus brazos y piernas. Vanitas que no respondía solo lloraba y decía palabras ilegibles. Más cadenas salieron de la espalda del Observador y trataron de agarrar otra vez al joven pero este grito-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Un rayo rojo salio disparado del suelo y destruyo unas cuantas cadenas, Vanitas que dio un alarido de dolor y las cadenas trataban de atrapar al joven.

-¡Los odio! Los odio! ¡Los odio!-

* * *

><p>Tabuu esta viendo todo lo sucedido en uno de sus espejos del Subespacio. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, ahora solo faltaba ver que iba a hacer el estúpido de Porky. Uno de los espejos que estaba flotando en el subespacio mostraron la imagen de un grupo pequeño de seres de distintos universos que estaban tratando de entrar al que sonrio al reconocer a algunos miembros de Esperanza y dijo-Esto es muy fácil-<p>

* * *

><p>Algunos de los delincuentes que querían atrapar a Vanitas pudieron escapar ilesos de este y se fueron directamente hacia el castillo de su Rey Porky para notificarle que el Observador estaba atacando a todo el reino sin motivo aparentemente. Porky que se enojo por la inutilidad de ellos grito-¡Todo tengo que hacerlo yo!-Y se fue hacia una de las salas escondidas de su castillo, hay se encontraba una de sus maquinas más preciadas.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo y Telyn llegaron donde se encontraba Vanitas y vieron que este estaba tratando de atacar a un joven de pelo castaño. -¡Detente Vanitas!-Grito Leo y saco su espada láser y corto varias cadenas para llegar al lado del joven, antes de que el le preguntara al joven si estaba lastimado sorprendentemente el joven mismo le respondió su pregunta-Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación Leon-Y Leon se sorprendió-Antes de que me preguntes como se lo que ibas a decir, tenemos que detener a ese Obsevador-Dijo el joven y apunto su cetro y grito nuevamente-¡Eclipse Lunar!-El rayo rojo salio esta vez desde el mismo cetro y se dirigió directamente hacia Vanitas pero él crea un escudo de energía celeste.<p>

Telyn comenzó a atacar a las cadenas y congelo un buen numero de ellas-¡Si no te detienes ahora Vanitas, yo te voy a obligar a detenerte en este instante!-Corrió hacia donde estaba Vanitas y dio un salto para esquivar el grupo de cadenas que la quería atrapar y tiro una de sus mejores flechas de hielo al escudo de Vanitas y este se congelo y se rompió-¡Atacalo Leo!-Exclamo ella pero sintió que algo estaba atrás de ella y sin poder ni siquiera darse vuelta, una cadena la agarro de su cuello-¡Ah!-Exclamo Telyn ante la sensación de ser ahorcada.

-¡Telyn!-Grito Leo y empezó a romper todas las cadenas rojas que estaban cerca de el-¡Maldición son muchas!-El joven misterioso que estaba ayudando a Leon a esquivar las cadenas con su escudo de energía dice-Si no llegamos pronto a socorrer a ella...el la va a transformar en un trofeo-

Una hacha salio de la nada y corto la cadena que estaba ahorcando a Telyn. Una joven de cabello largo y de color negro con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho, sus ojos eran color azul muy intenso y llevaba puesto una capucha larga color naranja que estaba abierta y debajo de esta esta llevaba una polera roja, sus pantalones eran de color negro al igual que sus botas larga que le llegaban hasta su rodillas y en su mano derecha tenia una pulsera color rojo aparecio en el campo de batalla con una entrada casi similar a los de un personaje de videojuego. Ella que se paro al frente de Vanitas sin importarle que este tratara de atacarla dice-Nunca antes he visto un monstruo tan molesto como tu que estuviera en el ejercito de Tabuu-Hizo que su hacha volviera a ella en forma de un collar de mariposa y esta joven transforma su collar en una espada.

Vanitas veia a varios "Observadores" que lo estaban atacando al mismo tiempo. El estaba asustado nunca quiso que los demás Observadores lo atraparan junto con "él", sabia que hacer amistad con un ser existente estaba prohibido pero el no pudo evitarlo, más que le hubiera dicho a "él" que lo olvidara, "el" siempre le decía que no lo olvidaría nunca. La voz de uno de los Observadores se escucho fuerte en su cabeza_-Nunca antes he visto un monstruo tan molesto como tu_-.

Telyn que recupero el aliento luego de ser liberada vio como todas las cadenas dejaron de atacar a las personas del reino y se reunieron para formar una mano gigante.

-Ustedes...son los monstruos...¡Yo soy _"Vanitas" _y ahora en adelante yo decido lo que haré conmigo mismo-Grito entre sollozos Vanitas y la mano gigante trato de atrapar a la joven pero ella transformo su espada en un escudo y se protegió.

Leo utilizo su Phantom Dash para acercarse y darle un golpe certero a Vanitas pero el joven que lo estaba protegiendo con sus escudo lo detuvo-¡Para! El no esta atacando a las personas porque quiere...el solo esta teniendo un recuerdo inducido por mi magia-Explico el joven y saco su caja proyectora y esta mostró la imagen de Vanitas junto con varios "Observadores" que eran ellos en este caso-¿Ves? Ese Observador cree que somos su enemigo-.

-¡Si esto es producido por tu magia por qué no lo detienes ahora!-Dijo Leo y se fijo como el cuerpo de Vanitas empezó a sucumbir al cansancio tanto físico y mental por controlar tantas cadenas y la mano gigante se disolvió y volvieron aparecer la misma cantidad alarmante de cadenas-No es tan simple, necesito una especie de pistola para mezclar la con mi magia y así disparar le al Observador mi magia-Explico el joven y esquivo unas cadenas que iban dirigidos a ellos-¡Tu tienes una pistola!-Dijo al ver la pistola buster que saco Leo para disparar le a las cadenas-Podríamos hacer un ataque en conjunto y así detendríamos el efecto de mi magia-Dijo el joven y Leo miro con preocupación al Observador que estaba atacando a las dos mujeres-¿Esa magia lo va a lastimar?-El no quería lastimar de gravedad al albino a decir verdad hasta se sentía amigo de él-No...no lo va a lastimar-Responde el joven muy seguro de si mismo.

Telyn estaba peleando junto con la joven de pelo negro, las dos eran muy hábiles en esquivar las cadenas. La joven de pelo negro que transformo nuevamente su collar en una espada empezó a romper las cadenas y Telyn la apoyaba con sus flechas de hielo, las dos hacían un equipo de batalla colosal-Si que eres buena peleando-Comento la joven al ver que Telyn esquivaba y lanzaba sus flechas sin ninguna dificultad-Se podría decirse lo mismo de ti-Dijo Telyn y saco una flecha de hielo que tenia una alas también hecha de hielo-"Ice Fairy"-Grito y disparo la flecha al cielo y esta flecha empezó a multiplicarse y dirigirse a las cadenas rojas. La joven de pelo negro hizo que su espada se transformara en un revolver-¡Rebelión!-Grito y varias balas empezaron salir del revolver y destruyeron las cadenas que fueron congeladas por el ataque de Telyn.

El joven junto con Leo se fueron a un lugar elevado, en donde tenían un mejor angulo para disparar le a Vanitas-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Pregunto Leo y el joven coloco su centro a lado de pistola buster-A mi señal disparas-Respondió él. Él cuerpo de Vanitas estaba sufriendo toda esa carga de poder que le estaba generando las cadenas, ya casi sus piernas no lo podian mantener en pie y sus brazos estaban inmóviles, aun así saca más cadenas rojas al pasar los minutos y lloraba con desesperación. Telyn que se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas que caían de los ojos del Observador le dijo a la joven-Debemos ayudarlo, parecer que esas cadenas le están generando dolor-Pero la joven de forma altanera responde-¡Estas loca! Ese es uno de los monstruos de Tabuu...¡Hay que destruirlo!-

-Él es un tonto egoísta pero definitivamente no es un monstruo-Dijo Telyn y la joven suspira en negación total. Leo vio que las cadenas rojas se dirigian hacia las dos jóvenes y se fijo que estas dejaron una pequeña brecha y el escudo de Vanitas que a duras penas se sostenía se rompió por si solo.

-¡Ahora!-Indico el Joven.

-Wave /Zerstreuen-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y el cetro que estaba junto con la pistola. Una bola de energia color rojo y azul se reunio en la punta de la pistola buster y Leo apunto a la espalda de Vanitas y le disparo. Él Observador que sintió el ataque hacia su persona creo otro escudo de energía pero la bola de energia era más fuerte que el escudo y lo rompió con facilidad. El ataque de Leo le llego directamente a la espalda de Vanitas.

Él Observador gimió con dolor al sentir que esa energía estaba neutralizando a la suya pero a la ves sintió un como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se empezaban a relajar y ya no sentía la energía de los demás Observadores. Las cadenas empezaron a desaparecer y Vanitas cayo rendido al suelo al igual como si fuera un saco de papas. La joven de pelo negro que vio al monstruo en ese estado tan débil exclamo mientras levantaba su espada para atacar al Observador-¡Tu monstruo de Tabuu! Este es tu final-Corrió hacia donde estaba desmayado Vanitas y ataco a Vanitas pero antes que pudiera incrustar su espada en el pecho de este, Telyn saco una de sus flechas y le congelo las piernas.

-No voy a dejar que lo conviertas en un trofeo-Dijo Telyn apuntando ahora a la joven.

-¿Por qué no? Si él es sumamente peligroso, ya viste a cuanta personas convirtió en trofeo en solo cuestión de minutos-Dice la joven y trata de escapar del hielo. Telyn que no sabia que decir contra eso solo dejo escapar un gruñido frustrado

-El no estaba atacando a las personas porque quería-Dijo Leo mientras que estaba caminando junto con el joven-Tenia miedo-

El joven que se puso nervioso al estar con muchas personas que eran mayor que el, trato de explicar-Uhh, ¡Lo siento mucho! Todo esto paso por mi culpa, yo estaba viendo los recuerdos que habían en una caja musical pero nunca me imagine que mi magia le afectara tan mal a un "ser que no existe", ¡Lo siento mucho!-

-¿¡Todo esto paso por qué tu estabas experimentando con tu "magia"!?-Exclamo enojada Telyn y apunto una de sus flechas al joven, este que dio un chillido a ver la hostilidad de Telyn y se escondió atrás de Leo.

-Telyn lo estas asustando-Suspiro Leo y miro al cuerpo inerte de Vanitas-Tenemos que ir adonde esta doctor Mario, todos tenemos varias heridas por esta "pequeña pelea"-bromeo un poco pero a la joven de pelo negro no le encontró el chiste a la broma-¿Pequeña pelea? Ese tipo con las cadenas casi destruye todo el reino y ustedes lo quieren llevar a un medico-Grito ella muy indignada pero Leon ni se inmutua-Él es mi amigo, y como mi amigo tengo que estar con el en las buenas y en las malas-Dijo y se dirigió donde estaba Vanitas desmayado y lo tomo en lapa, Telyn que podía sentir a kilómetros el enojo de la joven de pelo negro le dijo-Ese idiota no es mi amigo, es como un rival tonto y por eso mismo lo voy ayudar-

-¡Esperen voy a ir con ustedes!-Dijo el joven con el cetro y siguió al extraño trió que se dirigía a la tienda de Doctor Mario. La joven de pelo negro chasqueo los dedos con enojo-_Voy a vigilar que ese monstruo que tienen no se les salga de control otra ves_-Pensó y camino cinco pasos más atrás de todo ellos.

* * *

><p>-¡Jin creo que nos perdimos otra vez!-Dijo Alexander muy aburrido mientras que veía los distintos tipos de arboles que se encontraban en el bosque en donde se encontraba los dos-Ojala que lleguemos luego a un sitio donde haya comida-Se quejo él al escuchar como una se sus tripas sonaba. Jin que en estos momentos lo estaba ignorando y veía maravillado de los frondoso que era este bosque, parecía que aun no fue atacado por el ejercito de Tabuu-Parece como si este bosque estuviera vivo-Dijo al ver uno familia de pájaros que estaban en un nido.<p>

-¿Sientes eso?-Pregunto muy serio Alexander al sentir una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

-Si...-Responde Jin y sube a la copa de un árbol con mucha facilidad y ve que al otro lado del bosque había una ciudad que aun no era destruida por Tabuu-¡Hay una ciudad al otro lado de este bosque!-Dijo. Alexander cambio drasticamente su cara de aburrimiento y exclamo muy feliz-¡Genial!-

* * *

><p>-¡Palutena tienes que irte de aquí!-Exclamo Viridi mientras que hacia crecer varias plantas por todo su templo para protegerse del ataque del ejercido de Tabuu. Ella estaba cansada, todo su ejercito de plantas orgánicas había sido derrotado fácilmente y para peor ni siquiera estaba Pitto para ayudarla. Palutena trataba de convencer a Viridi que escapara junto con ella pero la diosa de la naturaleza era muy orgullosa-Si no te vas ahora yo misma te obligare-Dijo y ataco con una de sus planta a la diosa de la luz-¡Viridi! Tu sabes que no podrás resistir mucho tiempo sola contra el ejercido de Tabuu ¡Deja que te ayude!-De manera desesperada Palutena trataba de razonar con Viridi pero ella movió su cabeza en negación y dijo-Yo me quedare aquí y protegeré mis hijos-<p>

-¡Pero Viridi!-Dijo Palutena.

-Tu tienes que encontrar a Pit ¿Cierto? Bueno yo tengo que proteger a mis hijos y no dejare que Tabuu los lastime-Viridi hizo un muro de planta al frente de Palutena y dijo-¡No creas que hago esto para ayudarte o ayudar a los humanos!-.

Viridi creo una de sus bombas esporas y espero el mejor momento para hacerla explotar. Sabia que si ella estaba cerca de la explosión, ella se convertiría en un trofeo al igual que sus hijos que estaban peleando en estos momentos con los monstruos oscuros-_Juntarme mucho con Palutena, Pit y Pitto me han hecho cambiar mucho de lo que era antes-_Se rio un poco y con su látigo de hoja le pego a la bomba y exploto.

-¡Viridi!-Grito Palutena en el otro lado de la muralla y inmediatamente se teletransporto hacia otro lugar para escapar de la explosión.

* * *

><p>¡Pequeño Yoshi! ¡Viridi! *A* Si que me quedo muy depresivo este capitulo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Porky lograra su cometido?¿ Jin y Alexander tendran un buen recibimiento en esa ciudad? ¿Palutena adonde estará?<p>

Ah decir verdad primero tenia la idea de que apareciera el Rey Porky luchando pero preferí dejarlo como esta ahora. ¡Tabuu! Si que es un manipulador planeo todo, lo de las cajas de música y los trofeos (mas adelante se explicara como lo hizo).

Quiero escuchar sus teorías propias de lo que esta pasando, y si tienen una ideas que aportar al fic no duden en decírmelas *3*.

Ahora una aclaraciones para que puedan hacer sus teorías,

Los Observadores son un solo ser, solo que Vanitas genero una conciencia aparte de los demás.

Los Observadores son una parodia de la ONU y Vanitas representa ($#&%%$) /traten de averiguarlo con su teoria/.

Tabuu en este caso seria una parodia del grupo ISIS.

Vanitas en este capitulo rompió muchas reglas, él no puede usar todo ese poder porque su cuerpo fisico no lo soporta y podría incluso destruir su cuerpo físico y seria automáticamente para él un Gamer Over.

¡Ya casi termino en presentar a todos los Oc que felicidad! Y sobre el especial de Halloween definitivamente lo hare :) (tal vez lo haga como parodia de Annabel) y si alguien también quiere escribir un especial basado en Gamer Over no hay problema *w*, sobre mi operación todo fue bien ahora solo tengo que estar dos semanas hospitalizada y soy libre nuevamente :D (Por lo menos hay Internet en el hospital ).

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y adiós.

PD: ¿A ustedes le gustaría ser un Observador? Por que a mi no ._.

PDD: Alguien se dio cuenta que el nombre Observador es una ironía, (como Vanitas es ciego).


	6. Chapter 6

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¡Nintendo otra vez me engaño! Ahora saco una nueva 3ds cuando yo recién compre la anterior.**

**J**in con Alexander pasaron todo el bosque sin ningún problema y llegaron ilesos a la entrada de la ciudad. Esta tenia un cartel de tamaño mediano que decía; _La ciudad Wings le da la bienvenida a todos los viajeros de diferentes mundo que buscan un lugar donde vivir sin las preocupaciones mundanas que existen hoy en dia. _Los dos entraron a esta ciudad y se dieron cuenta que todas las personas que se encontraba en las calles tenían unos rostros felices y sin preocupaciones-Jin algo no me cuadra de este lugar-Alexander dijo inseguro y movió su cabeza para mirar a un grupo de seres de distintos mundos que lo estaban apuntando. Jin ignoro sin ninguna dificultad los murmullos de las personas. Al parecer esta ciudad no era muy amistosa con los viajeros.

**-**Esta ciudad se parece a una de esas anti-utopias que salen en mis libros-Dijo Jin al fijarse que las personas lo estaban mirando cada vez eran mayor. Podía sentir literalmente como sus miradas estaban quemandole la espalda. Alexander que se dio cuenta de que Jin se estaba poniendo nervioso le dio un golpesito en el hombro y exclamo muy confiado-¡No dejemos que ellos nos intimida con sus miradas!-Jin solo asistió con la cabeza y se tranquilizo. Desde que había conocido a Alexander él se alegro de que este tuviera una personalidad tan carismática y siempre le veía el lado bueno de las cosas-Mira hay un restauran...¡COMIDA!-Grito como un zombi hambriento Alexander mientras que corría con una velocidad casi sobre humana hacia ese restauran, Jin que solo suspiro y camino hacia haya no pudo en dejar en estar intrigado por el comportamiento extraño de las personas residentes de esta ciudad.

Alexander llego primero que Jin al restauran y le pidió a la camarera que le trajera un plato grande de carne con papas y de postre varios dulces. La camarera lo vio de reojo y pregunto de manera muy descortés-¿Tienes dinero para pagarlo?-. La sonrisa de Alexander cayo y respondió tímidamente-Uhh...¡Por supuesto que tengo dinero!-Él hizo saco de sus bolsillo unos botones y con su poder ilusorio le hizo creer a la camarera de que era dinero, ella que tomo el dinero sin ocultar su rabia volvió a la cosina. Jin recién que había llegado se sentó en una mesa para dos personas y miro la ventana que estaba cerca de él-¿Qué pasa te ves como si hubieras hecho algo malo?-Pregunto Jin al ver como Alexander caminaba con la cabeza agachada y se sentó al frente de él-Uhh..Tuve que utilizar una de mis ilusiones para "pagar" la comida-Susurro y Jin se sorprendió, por lo general todo las ciudades, aldeas o carpas donde había algo de civilización ya no se preocupaban por el dinero porque en estos momentos todos se preocupaban por la amenaza constante del ejercito de Tabuu-¿Dinero? Pero si en estos momento ya no existe el dinero-Dice Jin y Alexander le tapa la boca con su mano y susurra nuevamente-Pues al parecer en este lugar si utilizan el dinero y más encima todo es muy caro-.

La camarera llego con el plato de comida y casi lo aventó hacia la mesa y asusto a Alexander y Jin que dio un salto a tal golpe dijo-¿¡Oye pero que te pasa!?-Ella dio un bufido y exclamo muy desagradable-Ustedes los tipos de "_Esperanza"_ deberían saber que esta ciudad no los necesita-. Jin confundido solo dijo-¿Esperanza? Ese grupo que ayuda a las personas y trata de buscar la forma de derrotar a Tabuu ¿A ese esperanza te refieres?-

La camarera cruzándose de brazos exclamo con orgullo-Ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero, y ¿Derrotar a Tabuu?Hahahaha deberían saber que el Dios Tabuu solo esta haciendo esta guerra por todo nuestro bien-Con una media vuelta ella se dirige hacia otros clientes que habian llegado y sorprendentemente su personalidad dio unos ciento ochenta grados. Jin se padelecio y Alexander que se detuvo de devorar su comida y susurra-Esta ciudad esta apoyando a Tabuu-

Los dos sin saberlo se metieron en la boca del lobo. Alexander que no siguio comiendo más y le indico a Jin que se fueran de ese restauran, ellos salieron y observaron muy atentos de que si alguien lo estaba observando aun-¿Deberíamos irnos de aqui?-Pregunto Alexander un poco preocupado. Jin pensó un poco y le respondió en tono de voz muy bajo-No, aun no nos vamos ir de aquí-Antes de que Alexander pudiera preguntarle el por qué no, Jin le explica-Tenemos que averiguar el por qué esta gente esta apoyando a Tabuu y también el por qué pareciera que están tan confiados de que él es un Dios-. Una camioneta se vio pasar por la calle y estas tenia dos megáfonos conectados en un palo de hierro que estaba arriba del techo, este camión era conducido por un Kamek. Las personas que vieron el auto dejaron de hacer sus deberes y empezaron a gritar de alegría-_Personas residentes de la ciudad Dream Wing, hoy dia les notificamos que nuestro Dios Tabuu hablo con la presidenta y él dijo que su plan a llevarnos a la realidad deseada por todos nosotros esta solo paso de cumplirse. El dios Tabuu solo nos pide que si vemos a una persona sospechosa que se encuentre en esta ciudad tenemos que eliminarla, no importa si es un niño o una mujer-_Las personas empezaron a murmurar deacuerdo con la ordenanzas del "Dios"-_Si ven a una persona de pelo blanco traten de capturarlo pero sin lastimarlo y cuidado con el Esperanza-_Al terminar de decir la información el Kamek se fue a otra dirección y las personas de diferentes mundos empezaron a hablar entre ellas.

-Esos desgraciados de Esperanza. ¿Como no entienden que Tabuu solo quiere el bien para nosotros?-

-Son unos estúpidos ¡Nadie le puede ganar a nuestro Dios!-

-Espero que la presidenta Daisy pueda echar a todos los infiltrados que hay en nuestra ciudad-

Jin comenzó a analizar la situacion de manera muy calculadora. Esto era realmente malo, si alguien descubría que él y Alexander estaban en contra de Tabuu, todo habría acabado para ellos dos y él nunca encontraría la respuesta de los enigmas que ha encontrado y nunca podrían averiguar la forma de matar al jefe del Suberpacio. Alexander empezó a temblar de rabia ¿Como podía ser esta gente tan estúpida? Que Tabuu hacia todo esto por el bien de todos, era simplemente ridículo-Tenemos que irnos ahora-Dijo Jin y vio que la camarera que los había atendido antes estaba junto con una multitud de personas con varios objetos punzantes que los estaban apuntando-¡Mierda! ¿Como nos descubrió si no dijimos nada?-Exclamo Alexander y los dos comenzaron a correr. Lo que no sabían fue que la camarera le mintió a esas personas diciéndoles que ellos eran miembros de Esperanza y lo hizo como venganza al darse cuenta de que el dinero que le paso Alexander era en realidad unos botones viejos.

-¡Hay están esos tipos!-

-¡Atrapenlo!-

La presidenta Daisy era conocida por su amabilidad extremadamente grande a hacia todos los ciudadanos de ciudad Dream Wings, aunque lo que no sabían estos ciudadanos era que ella estaba muy celosa de la "Princesa Peach". Aun recuerda todos los años que fue eclipsada por la rubia y le hacia enojar mucho. Por lo menos cuando supo que la princesita esa iba a ir al torneo de Super Smash Bross, se alegro porque por fin iba a tener un tiempo a solas en el reino de Kingdom Mushroom pero aun así no dejaba en escuchar que todos los tipos que vivían en ese estúpido reino hablaban de Peach como si fuera perfecta mientras que ella era solo la "Amiga de la Princesa Peach" Esta situación la harto y cuando supo que Tabuu transformo a Peach en un trofeo, ella se puso tan feliz que casi su corazón le da un vuelco y más cuando supo que Tabuu la eligió para crear un ciudad en donde ella iba ser reconocida y no Peach. Ahora ya no era la princesa Daisy, era La Presidenta Daisy y era uno de los mejores aliados de Tabuu.

Daisy que estaba en en "El palacio de la Moneda" en donde se reúne toda la gente con cargos ministeriales y senadores, ella estaba sentada en su oficina que estaba adornada con una alfombra café y tenia dos par de ventanas que estaba atrás de su sillón presidencial. Daisy escucho que la alarma anti-alborotadores comenzó a sonar y ella poniendo una sonrisa coqueta saca una Master Pokeball-Parece que hoy va ser entretenida la caza-Se dice y habre las dos ventanas, lanza la Master Pokeball y salta ella misma al vació. Antes de que Daisy cayera al suelo, la Master Pokeball convoco a un Pokemon muy parecido a una serpiente verde y Daisy quedo montada en este-¡Rayquaza llévame a la entrada de la ciudad!-Ordeno y el Pokemon empezó a volar para dirigirse hacia haya.

Jin y Alexander llegaron a la salida de la cuidad y se dieron cuenta que esta estaba bloqueada por una muralla de más de quince metro-No quiero pelear con ustedes-Advirtió Jin mientras que en su mano derecha creo una bola de fuego y en su mano izquierda creo también una bola de hielo para amenazar a la multitud que lo tenia acorralado.

Alexander que creo tres seres hechos de plantas para ayudarlos a pelear en caso de que esa multitud se pusiera mas violenta de lo que estaba-¡Alexander trata de confundirlos con tus ilusiones!-Dijo Jin y Alexander creo dos copias exacta de ellos dos que confundió mucho a la multitud. Jin creo una muralla de hielo para separar a la multitud de ellos dos y las copias se fueron corriendo a otra dirección y más de la mitad de esa multitud salio atrás de ellos.

-¿¡Como vamos a salir de aquí!?-Pregunto Alexander mientras que miraba la pared gigante. Jin que pensó un poco y respondió decidido-Voy hacer un puente de hielo-El apunto con su mano izquierda a la pared y creo una especie de puente pero antes que ellos pudieran subirlo escucharon un rugido similar al de un dragón. Rayquaza se paro al frente de ellos dos y Daisy que estaba montada a en la cabeza de este, grito con una amabilidad falsa-¡Ciudadanos de Dream Wing! No se preocupen por estos miembros de Esperanza, yo como su presidenta voy a castigarlo por violar las leyes de nuestra querida ciudad-

-Esto es muy malo...-Comento Jin mientras que veía que su puente de hielo era destruido por el rugido de Rayquaza.

Alexander que veía maravillado el Pokemon exclama-¡Esto va ser divertido!-

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¿¡Qué es esto!?-Pregunto Pitto mientras que veía el lugar donde llego a parar. Este era una especie de sala interdimencional que se podía ver las estrellas junto con una series de galaxia muy reunidas -"_Esto es una locura-_Comento Hades y por primera vez en la vida Pitto pudo escuchar un tono de preocupación en la voz de el dios de la muerte-_Este lugar...esta juntando todas las dimensiones del Multi-Universo_-. Pitto saco su arco y se acerco a una especie de puerta gigante que tenia una serie de símbolos antiguos-Se parece a los símbolos que tienen el templo de Palutena y Viridi, pero los demás símbolos no lo logro comprendedlos-Dijo Pitto y toco un poco la puerta y para sorpresa de él, esta se abrió de forma lenta y mostró otra sala en donde ya no se veia estas estrellas y galaxia, solo se podía ver un espacio casi vació con una silla blanca. Pitto estuvo apunto de entrar hay pero sintio que alguien le estaba mordiendo su túnica.

Duck Hunt estaba tratando de evitar de que Pitto entrara.

-Grrr-Gruñía el perro y su compañero el pato estaba moviendo sus alas como en señal de alerta. Pitto sintió como una energía oscura apareció adentro de la habitación y miro hacia la habitación y se dio cuenta que la silla había desaparecido-¡_Pitto tienes que irte rápido de __aquí_!-Advirtió Hades y Pitto cerro la puerta y trato de correr hacia el portal que lo trago hasta aquí pero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba. Duck Hunt comenzó a gruñir nuevamente y un trofeo apareció al medio de la habitación.

-¿Pit?-Dijo Pitto al reconocer al trofeo. El trofeo se libero y Pit comenzó atacar de manera violenta a Pitto-¿¡Qué diablos estas haciendo Pit!?-Pregunto enojado Pitto mientras que esquivaba los golpes que le propinaba Pit-_Esta siendo controlado por Tabuu-_Dijo Hades. Duck Hunt corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Pit y le mordió la pierna y su compañero el pato le picoteo la cabeza-Eso le va dejar marcas-Dijo Pitto al ver como el pato le picoteaba de forma continua la cabeza de Pit y el perro le mordía cada ves más fuerte la pierna derecha. Pit convirtió su arco en dagas y empujo al perro y golpeo al pato-_Creo que el angelito se enojo-_Se burlo Hades. Pitto también convirtió su arco en unas dagas y exclamo con burla-Después no quiero que vayas llorando hacia Lady Palutena cuando te derrote-

Pit lanso una de sus flecha y Pitto hizo su dos escudos al rededor de el y lo evadió fácilmente-Tsk..Sus movimientos son más débiles que de costumbre-Pitto se avalanzo hacia Pit y le dio un golpe con sus dagas pero el ángel blanco ni se inmutuo ante el golpe y agarro el brazo de Pitto y con una voltereta lo tiro contra el suelo-¡Ah!...-Exclamo Pitto al sentir como su espalda choco contra el suelo por culpa de esa fuerza descomunal. Duck Hunt tiro a su compañero el pato para que este cayera atras de la espalda de Pit y comenzó a picotearle las alas. Pit trataba de agarrar al pato sin existo alguno y Pitto aprovecho esa oportunidad para atacarlo con su mejor ataque-¡Darkness!-El convirtió sus dagas en una pistola larga color morado y de esta salio un poderoso rayo que golpeo a Pit y lo convirtió instantáneamente en un trofeo de color morado-_Fue muy facil esa pelea, si hubiera sido uno de mis súbditos, hubiera dado más pelea que eso-_Se burlo Hades y continuo-_¿Tal vez al autor ya se canso de narrar las peleas? ...O el angelito de Palutena se esta volviendo perezoso-_

-Aun no se ha terminado esta pelea Hades-Afirmo Pitto y vio que el trofeo de Pit brillo de un color negro. Duck Hunt se dio cuenta de que un portal aparecio de la nada en la habitación y le ladro a Pitto para que este le siguiera-_Te aconsejo que siguieras a ese perro ¡Ahora!-_Comento Hades y la habitación comenzó a derrumbarse y las estrellas junto con las galaxias se estaban mezclando al igual como si fuera una torta-Creo que tomare tu consejo-Exclamo Pitto mientras que corría hacia el portal que estaba a lado de Duck Hunt.

* * *

><p>-Esto es horrible-Susurro Lucina al ver la destrucción que habia por todo el lugar. Ella junto con Robin tuvieron que ir a parar al grupo pequeño de Esperanza que se había sublemado ante Roy y se fueron a atacar a Tabuu sin tener el conocimiento de que este ya estaba preparado para su ataque-Todos ellos fueron masacrados-Dijo Robin mientras que miraba los trofeos esparcidos-Robin, esto ya no es una guerra, esto es un genocidio-Bramo Lucina con rabia. ¿Como Tabuu podía ser tan cruel?, primero derrotar a los Smasher y ahora tratar de eliminar a todo los seres del Multi-Universo sin importarle que estos fueran personas que nunca han peleado en su vida o que fueran familias enteras con niños pequeños.<p>

-Mira-Apunto Robin a las cadenas doradas que se estaban desapareciendo. Lucina se acerco con mucho cuidado y vio que estas cadenas estaban robandole energia a los trofeos-Debe ser otro método que tiene Tabuu para recolectar la energía de los mundos-Dijo ella. Robin que saco uno de sus libros y escribió unas cuantas notas le dice a Lucina-No lo entiendo...¿Por qué Tabuu aun sigue recolectando trofeos y energía? Cuando el ya tiene la energia de los Smasher y la de los mundos, ¿No es suficiente para el? ¿O aun le falta mas poder para lograr su cometido?-

-No lo se, me gustaría tener las respuesta de esas preguntas al igual que tu-Dijo Lucina

* * *

><p>La joven de pelo negro veía con enojo absoluto al Observador que estaba desmayado y más le hacia enfadar de que ese tipo de mayor edad y esa arquera lo estuvieran protegiendo ¿Como podian dejarse engañar por ese monstruo? Acaso eran unos estúpidos o algo asi. Todos estaban en la tienda de doctor Mario, Telyn estaba sentada en la misma silla de antes y Leo junto con el joven de pelo castaño estaban sentados en el suelo y Vanitas lo tenían acostado en el sillón. Doctor Mario casi le da un infarto al ver las heridas y quemaduras que tenían algunos. La joven de pelo negro que estaba apoyada en la muralla veía con recelo al albino-<em>Si se despierta y vuelve a sacar esas cadenas yo definitivamente lo matare-<em>Pensó con furia mientras que apretaba sus puños. El joven de pelo castaño se estiro un poco y dijo-Lo siento mucho por lo ocurrido-. Leo suspiro y dice-Ya te dije que aceptábamos tus disculpas-. Telyn que miraba al Pichu que seguía durmiendo en la mesa donde lo dejaron anteriormente dijo ya no furiosa como antes-Ahora nos explicaras que ocurrió para que el "Tonto egoísta" actuara de esa forma-El joven de pelo castaño de manera tímida casi susurro-Uhhh...Primero tengo que contarles mi historia. Me llamo Louis Bluemoon y provengo de un mundo en donde se combina la magia con la tecnología, cuando las tropas de Tabuu llegaron a mi mundo casi lo destruyeron por completo, si no fuera por mi madre que se sacrifico a si misma y se convirtió en el "pilar humano" y gracias a ella mi mundo no se destruyo completamente...-Antes que siguiera su relato Leo lo interrumpió-¿Estas buscando la forma de volver a la normalidad a tu madre cierto?-Y Louis asintió con la cabeza y continuo con su relato-Yo he viajado por muchos mundos y he tratado de buscar la forma de derrotar a Tabuu junto con todo su ejercito-Telyn que estaba escuchando muy atenta al relato pregunta-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que paso ahora?-.

Louis suspiro y saco su proyector en donde mostró la imagen de unos escritos y de sus bolsillos también saco los restros de la caja musical-Estos escritos lo encontré en un mundo llamado Bullet´D, aqui dice la historia sobre un ser llamado Observador que es una existencia nula. Su unica función es velar de que no haiga fallas interdimencionales en el Multi-Universo, no tiene sentimientos ni nada de lo que podría tener alguien "vivo". Según dice las escrituras que este ser tiene el poder de destruir mundos paralelos y dimensiones enteras...pero también tiene el poder de eliminar a seres que son altamente peligroso para el multi-Universo. Yo tenia el plan de buscar a ese ser y obtener su poder para ir a derrotar a Tabuu pero cuando trate de ver los recuerdos del observador que estaban contenidos en esa caja musical...Bueno ustedes saben lo que paso después-

Leo se frotaba sus sienes y trataba de absorber toda esa información-¿Quieres decir que Vanitas es ese ser llamado Observador?...No creo que el lo sea, apenas puede caminar tres pasos sin tropezarse-. Louis hizo cambiar a la imagen del proyector a otro escrito que estaba manchado con sangre-Pero también existe otro ser aparte llamado Observador, aunque no tengo mucha información sobre él-. Telyn que se había aburrido de la charla dijo monotonamente-Observador esto, Observador aquello ¿¡Que tiene que ver un Observador con lo que esta pasando con Tabuu!?-.

-Lo único que he podido descubrir es que Tabuu quiere algo del Observador ...aunque no se que es-Termino de explicar Louis y todos estaban tratando de entender tal explicación complicada. La joven de pelo negro que estaba igual de enredada que los demas dijo-Si Tabuu quiere algo de el Observador entonces no deberíamos eliminar al Observador antes de que Tabuu lo tenga en su poder-. Telyn se rio y exclamo- ¿¡Como piensas eliminar algo que no tiene existencia!?-y la joven de pelo negro se sonrojo y se cruzo de brazos-Bueno...No se tratar de cortarlo o degollarlo..¡Ah! Esto es tan confuso-Se quejo.

Leo recordó cuando Vanitas le dijo que estaba buscando los trofeos de los "Smasher" y de que la habia mencionado el nombre de Megaman-¿Tal vez ese ser llamado Observador esta tratando de encontrar lo trofeos de los Smasher?-Dice y Louis exclama-Puede ser...aunque aun no cuadra algo, si ese ser llamado Observador tiene el deber de eliminar las amenaza del Muli-Universo ¿Por qué no ha eliminado a Tabuu?-

-Eso es obvio, no sera por qué Tabuu es mas fuerte que ese ser llamado Observador-Comento la joven de pelo negro mientras que levantaba los hombros.

-Podría ser una de las posibilidades-Contesto Louis.

Telyn que ahora observaba de reojo a la extraña le dice-Aun no sabemos tu nombre...¿Como te llamas?-Trato de ser amable con la joven pero ella dice en tono burlon-Me puedes llamar Tsukina-Esto hizo que una vena saliera en la frente de Telyn y casi prepara una de sus flechas para atacar a "Tsukina" pero Leo la detiene-No deberíamos pelear aqui, no ven que Doctor Mario ya se esta quedando sin tienda por nuestra culpa-Trato de recordarle lo que paso cuando llegaron a la tienda y Tsukina no pudo en evitar sentirse culpable junto con Telyn, las dos casi destruyen una de las paredes de la tienda sino fuera por Leo que la detiene y Louis que arreglo un poco el lugar con su magia de seguro este ya no existiría.

-Lo siento mucho /Lo lamento mucho-Se disculparon las dos muchachas ante Doctor Mario y este sonrie amablemente y dice-No se preocupen ya estoy acostumbrado-

-¿Pichu?-Con un susurro dice el Pokemon y Telyn se acerco rapidamente hacia donde estaba Pichu y casi chillo-¡Que bueno que estas bien! Estaba tan preocupada por ti pequeño-El Pokemon sin comprender donde estaba mira por todos lados y trata de escapar del agarre de Telyn- Telyn creo que lo estas ahogando-Comento Leo de manera muy honesta y Telyn grita-¡No lo estoy ahogando! se compadeció ante el pobre Pokemon-_Es muy lindo_-Penso Tsukina y trata de contenerse, a decir verdad ella quería abrazar y estrujar al pequeño Pokemon como lo estaba haciendo Telyn. Louis por casualidad le leyó el pensamiento a Tsukina y murmuro para si mismo-Uhh...si ella lo abraza como lo esta haciendo Telyn capas que terminen matando al pobre Pichu con tales muestra de cariño-

* * *

><p>La dama de hierro se encontraba confiado ante un grupo grande de monstruos oscuro que estaban tratando de atacar una aldea de Pokemon y de monos que estaban viviendo en un pequeño bosque-¡Hijo de Puta!-Gruño uno de los monstruos mientras que trataba de propinarle un golpe al joven-Son una molestia-Dijo él y tomo sus dos hachas que la tenia amarrada a su espalda y las junto para formar a su pistola-¡Destructora!-Grito y varias balas de energía y elimina de manera fácil a los monstruos. El monstruo que aparentemente tenia más inteligencia que los otros se escabullo en el suelo al igual como una serpiente y en zigzag trato de acercarse hacia donde estaba La Dama de Hierro-¡Te matare!-Bramo este pero Elliot separo sus dos hachas y con una velocidad increíble tiro a su hacha de color blanco llamada Soid hacia el cielo y esta hizo una luz que cegó al monstruo y con su hacha negra llamada reficuL lo golpeo de manera muy fuerte y este se convirtió inmediatamente en un trofeo.<p>

Los demás monstruos al ver que su lider fue derrotado huyeron despavoridos del lugar-

-Esos monstruos de mierda son unos cobardes-Se dijo y vio como los Pokemones que estaban escondidos junto con los monos se acercaron a el para agradecerles. Un mono viejo con una larga barba que le llegaba hasta el suelo se acerco de manera muy lenta mientras que sostenía su bastón-Jovencito gracias por ayudarnos-Dice el y Elliot exclama de forma muy arrogante-No fue nada, a decir verdad esos monstruos eran muy débiles para mi-

-Hohohoho, los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen tanta energía, los envidio mucho...¡Ay! Mi espalda-Se quejo Cranky Kong al sentir que unos hueso de sus espalda crujieron-Bueno si necesitas un lugar adonde quedarte, ya sabes adonde venir-le guiño el ojo a Elliot-¡No gracias! ...Tengo que irme rápido para buscar a alguien...¿Por casualidad no han visto una persona albina por aquí?-Pregunto Elliot y el mono viejo hace un gesto pensativo y dice-Mmm, si no mal lo recuerdo hace tres días atras vimos a dos personas extrañas que paso por aquí...aunque se fue a un lugar muy peligroso-

-¿Donde se fue?-Pregunto Elliot ahora emocionado. Según lo que le habia dicho el encapuchado era que ese ser llamado Observador le podía dar una buena pelea y a el le encantaba pelear, más con los monstruos o seres interdimencionales que tengan algo que ver con Tabuu-Si sigues este camino encontraras un portal, hay se metieron los extraños-

-Entiendo, ¡Gracias Viejo mono!-Exclamo Elliot y siguió el camino.

* * *

><p><em>Un ser con una forma similar a una sombra estaba en un laboratorio que se encontraba lleno de sangre, este ser estaba eliminando una especie de portal electrónico junto con las personas que estaban tratando de huir del lugar. Este ser sin darse cuenta de que un hombre lo estaba viendo dice -Falla eliminada, Falla eliminada ...Falla eliminada-Y toma la forma de un joven de pelo blanco como la nieve. El joven trata de caminar pero se cae al suelo lleno de sangre y el hombre que quería conocer mejor a la criatura se acerca a esta con mucho cuidado y pregunta algo temeroso-¿Estas bien?-. El joven miraba sin comprender adonde estaba o que cosa le estaba hablando, esto le causo curiosidad al hombre y le volvió a preguntar-¿Sabes tu nombre?-El joven que se comportaba igual como una muñeca susurro-¿N´´mb´´e?..nom´´re...no´´bre...no'.m...bre-<em>

_Un mes paso ante tal extraño encuentro. El hombre que había sobrevivido al ataque de un monstruo dimensional era mundialmente conocido como el mejor científico mas joven que estudiaba la teoría del Multi-Universo. Ahora tenia en su poder al extraño "monstruo dimensional" en su laboratorio para estudiarlo. El científico se había dado cuenta que este "ser humanoide" se comportaba igual que un robot sin alma y se había encariñado un poco del "monstruo" cuando este trato de hablar al igual como un recién nacido. Sintió como un sentimiento cálido nacía adentro de su pecho. Al mes imedio el científico trato de mostrarles las cosas maravillosas de su mundo pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta que el "ser humanoide" era ciego, por ende el científico le empezó a leer libros y documentales que narraban sobre la fauna de su mundo y se dio cuenta de que este ser ya aprendía a razonar e incluso a decir algunas palabras ilegibles como -Hola o Adiós-. Al completarse el mes, el científico decidió llamar a este "joven" Vanitas y parecía que el "joven" le agradaba su nombre._

_Un día el joven que parecía muñeca se levanto de la silla blanca que tenia cerca de una ventana y le dijo al científico-Gracias-y desapareció como por arte de magia. El científico que en ese momento tenia 23 años se sorprendió._

* * *

><p>-¿Buuta?-<p>

Murmuro Vanitas entre sueño antes de despertarse de sobresalto. Cuando se despertó presintió que estaba adentro de la tienda de Doctor Mario y lo más extraño que ahora aparte de sentir la energía de Leo, Telyn y el molesto Pichu, había nuevas energías-Uhh ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto de manera muy timida y con una sonrisa boba en su cara. Tsukina fue la primera en responder y no de forma amable dijo-¡Tu maldito montruo!-Y convirtió su collar en una espada. Vanitas que sintió el ataque hacia el trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba igual que una gelatina-Uhh...¡Sin!-Exclamo y solo una cadena roja salio del cuerpo de este y trato de detener el ataque de Tsukina pero la cadena estaba tan enclenque que ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas a la joven de pelo negro-¡Tsukina detente!-Exclamo Telyn mientras tenia el Pichu entre sus brazos.

Leo que desperto de su pequeña siesta se saco los audífonos que tenia puesto a todo sonido y dijo-Ya hablamos de esto Tsukina-

-¡Pero...Mira el saco una cadena!-Se defendió ella y Leo se levanto y con un golpesito le pego a la cadena y esta desapareció inmediatamente-Ni siquiera se parece a las cadenas de antes..aunque pensándolo mejor ni siquiera es una cadena-Dijo él levantando los hombros y Vanitas que estaba perdiendo la paciencia pregunto-¿Que diablos están haciendo? ¿Y por que hay otra mujer loca aparte de Telyn que esta tratando de hacerme bullying?- y Telyn con un aura de mil demonios amenaza-¿Quieres morir ahora?-

Louis que se había mantenido al margen de todo se paro al frente de Vanitas y dice de manera tímida-Uhh...lo siento por tratar de ver sus recuerdos Señor Observador-.

-Tu...-Susurro muy enojado Vanitas ante a la persona que lo obligo a recordar. Louis que chillo un poco aterrado exclamo nuevamente-¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no tenia intención de hacerle daño-. El observador que ahora analizo mejor las frases de Louis pregunto sorprendido-Espera...¿Como sabes que soy un Observador?-

Louis le explico su historia a Vanitas y le dijo el lugar donde encontró los manuscritos y todo. Vanitas que se sorprendió al escuchar esa definición de "Los Observadores" tan detallada, este suspiro igual que una persona de mayor edad y dijo-Los Observadores no están para ayudar a los seres existentes del Multi-Universo, solo estamos para "ver" que las reglas no se rompan-Louis que literalmente sintió como todo sus planes se descebrajaban-¡Pero aquí dicen que ustedes tienen el deber de eliminar cualquier ser que sea altamente peligroso para el Multi-Universo!-Exclamo Louis y Vanitas sonrio de forma sinica-No tenemos el mismo poder que antes, por ese motivo Los Observadores me dieron la misión de buscar a los trofeos de los Smasher para liberarlos-

Louis no dejaba de temblar de impotencia, todo sus planes que tenia para derrotar a Tabuu se fueron al basurero-¡Pero...!-

Tsukina que tenia su espada en la mano apunto a Vanitas y exclamo-Entonces eres de los buenos o de los malos-Vanitas que finjio ver a la joven y solo exclamo-Define que es bueno o malo y tal vez te responda "_Princesita"-_Tsukina estuvo apunto de atacar al Observador pero Leo que la detuvo con facilidad a la joven y dijo-Entonces solo tienes que buscar los trofeos de los Smasher y así se podrá eliminar a Tabuu...¿Cierto?-

Vanitas pensó un poco y respondió-Si, aunque esperemos que Tabuu no haya contaminado por completo los trofeo...O ya no va ver esperanza-

* * *

><p>Los subidtos del Rey Porky estaban aterrorizado al ver que su rey saco su maquina destructora. El Rey Porky que estaba furioso con sus súbditos inútiles comenzó a atacarlos y transformarlos en trofeos. Cuando el vio que su maquina funcionaba al igual como los viejos tiempos cuando combatió contra Ness, exclamo de una manera demente-¡Ahora tendré mi carta de triunfo!-Y ahora el Rey Porky o mejor conocido "El Rey Egoísta" se dirigía con su maquina de apariencia similar a una araña a buscar a ese tal Observador.<p>

Lo que no sabia el era que Tabuu ya sabia de su traición y de sus planes.

* * *

><p><em>El extraño ser otra vez estaba en el mismo laboratorio en donde destruyo ese portal y mato a varios científicos que trataban de violar las leyes del Multi-Universo, este ser que no comprendía el por qué no mato al científico joven ,ahora lo estaba vigilando con mucha curiosidad y más cuando ese científico le enseñaba palabras extrañas y decía algo sobre pensar por uno mismo y ser libre...¿Qué es ser libre? ¿Que es pensar por uno mismo? No lo comprendía y no podía comprendedlo. El científico que se encontraba en una sala grande con dos espejos y algo desordenada con papeles con varios escritos, se sorprendió al ver el mismo "joven" albino que estaba reflejado en uno de los espejos-¿Vanitas? ...Eres tu, ¡volviste!-Exclamo feliz al ver que Vanitas estaba en la misma habitación que el. Vanitas que no entendía el por qué lo estaba abrazando solo susurra-¿Po´r q´´ú? ´´D´´ele ´´pero a´´´la v´´ me´´á´´grada-El científico que le sonrió a este ser al igual como lo haría un hermano mayor con su hermano menor responde-Ese sentimiento se llama felicidad-<em>

_-Fe´´´l´´´´i´ci´´da´´d...¿Felicidad?-_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

*A* Ya estoy que termino este arco para luego hacer el arco final e.e... ¡Si llego a terminar este fic sera el primero finalizo *T* ¡Que felicidad!- (Aunque aun le falta varios capitulos antes que finalice ..como 6 o 10 más. Y alguien ¿Ya descubrió lo que esta pasando? Hohohoho esto me esta quedando tan misterioso xD.

¿Ahora que sucederá? ¿Porky pordra hacer cumplir su plan? ¡OMG "Presidenta Daisy" y su Rayquaza! Y esa ciudad Dream Wing *O*.

Alguien me pregunto cual era la canción que representaba a Vanitas junto con los Observadores, bueno seria la de **God Eater Ost God and Man-Vocal Ver-** Recomiendo que la escuchen (hay sacaran varias conclusiones del fic).

¡Vaya! Parece que los miembros de Esperanza se están dividiendo...esto sera un gran problema y más para Roy *A*.

¿Buuta? O_o

¿Alguien ha escuchado la frase: Los villanos no se crean por si solos?

También un mensaje para las personas que quieran que agregue a su oc en el fic-(Lo siento pero ya no voy agregar más oc) O se va hacer muy tediosos en escuchar tantas presentaciones pero...¡No se preocupen en el siguiente Fic (sera una continuación a este) Saldrán sus Oc.

Tengo un problema con Shulk, quiero agregarlo tan mal a este fic pero no le tengo espacio xDDD ...(si no sale, saldrá en el siguiente Fic).

Bueno me despido y adiós.

Pd: ¿Alguien ha jugado Bravely Detful?

Pdd: Si tuvieran la oportunidad de ser un Observador ¿Lo serian? .../Porque yo ni loca...

PDD: ¿Alguien conocía Cranky Kong?


	7. Chapter 7

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo están en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¿Necesitamos los Dlc en los videojuegos? **

Ludwas junto con Nahliel llegaron un lugar muy extraño, en donde combinaba tanto las temperaturas tropicales en un ambiente nevado. Nahliel y Ludwas podían perfectamente pasar la noche en ese "desierto de nieve" sin congelarse. Ludwas que diviso como diez metros más adelante de ello una cueva y le indico a Nahliel que fueran a investigar-Se siente como si estuviera saliendo humo adentro de esa cueva-Dijo Ludwas un poco preocupado. Nahliel que miraba atento a la cueva dice confiado-Vayamos a ver-. Los dos entraron a la cueva y se fijaron que adentro de ella estaba iluminada con una serie de antorchas hecha a mano y lo más extraño era que se escuchaban murmullos provenientes de la parte más al fondo del lugar. Ludwas hizo aparecer una sombra por debajo de el por si acaso y Nahliel sostenía a sus dos pistolas en caso de que si se encontraban con un enemigo. Al llegar al fondo de la cueva vieron como había varias personas de diferentes mundo conviviendo entre si y como un grupo de "soldados" estaban vigilando el lugar, cuando estos soldados vieron que Ludwas y Nahliel habían llegado a su pequeño "campamento" se pusieron en alerta y con hachas, espadas hasta con algunas lanzas se acercaron de manera muy amenazante hacia Ludwas y Nahliel que sonreía de manera socarrona exclama-¿Qué sucede chicos? Acaso este es un lugar restringido-

-¡Ustedes no son miembros de Esperanza!-Gritaron algunos de los soldados mientras que apuntaban sus armas hacia el niño y el mitad ángel. Ludwas movió su brazo derecho y la sombra que estaba debajo de él se proyecto y hizo una especia de escudo que los separaba de los soldados, Nahliel que aun tenia su sonrisa en su cara apunta sus dos pistola hacia los dos lados y exclama-Veo que son débiles y no saben como utilizar una arma-Nahliel vio todos los movimientos que hacían los soldados y juzgando como se movían el pudo ver que ellos eran unos principiantes-Si no quieren salir lastimados bajen sus armas-Amenazo. Los soldados gruñeron y otro se rieron-¿Qué nos puede hacer un chico bonito y un niño?-Se burlo uno de ellos y Ludwas hizo que más sombras salieran del suelo asustando a los soldados y Nahliel que corrió con una velocidad inhumana hacia el tipo que dijo eso, lo inmovilizo y apuntando su cuello con una de sus pistola dice-Podemos hacer esto...viejo-

-¡Detente!-Grito Roy con otro grupo de soldados que estaban atrás de el. Sorprendentemente ese grupo estaba compuesto no solo de adultos sino también de jóvenes no más de quince años-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto el de manera muy educada pero sin bajar su guardia. Ludwas hizo que sus sombras desaparecieran y dijo-Nosotros somos ...Uhh-Antes que pudiera respondedle, Nahliel le toma la palabra-Somos viajeros, y estábamos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que amanezca-

Roy hizo una señal con su mano izquierda a los soldados y estos murmurando algunos improperios y bajaron sus armas-Lo siento por el recibimiento tan hostil pero ya saben nunca es malo ser un poco precavido y más en estos tiempos de guerra-Se disculpo Roy y Nahliel solo pregunto-Si son tan precavidos ¿Por qué algunos no saben tomar una lanza o una espada?-Roy se rio un poco al ver que sus soldados se sonrojaron y contesto con voz muy tranquila-Aun están aprendiendo, pero pronto todos ellos se convertirán en unos verdaderos guerreros-Nahliel miro indiferente a los soldados que ahora estaban más que molesto con el y levanta los hombros. Ludwas que estaba maravillado por la cantidad de seres de diferentes mundos que había en la cueva, pregunta-¿Por qué hay tantas personas aquí?-. Roy soltando el mango de su espada y acercándose de manera amistosa a Ludwas y Nahliel constaste-Esta es una de las bases principales de Esperanza, aquí formamos las tropas primerizas y resguardamos a las personas que han perdido su mundo y las ayudamos para que salgan adelante-

-Son la resistencia contra Tabuu-Afirmo Ludwas pensativo y luego dijo-¿Una de sus base era un lugar donde se encontraba lleno de Yoshi´s?-Roy asintió con la cabeza y Ludwas sin reprimir un cierto resentimiento al recordar que le paso a la aldea sub terranea dijo-Ese lugar fue destruido por un infiltrado...¿Conocían a un Yoshi viejo que se comportaba como el líder del lugar? Bueno el era uno de los secuaces de Tabuu-Roy mostró una cara muy seria que hasta podía intimidar al más fuerte de los soldados de Tabuu y dijo-Eso es lamentable, si un secuaz de Tabuu se infiltro en la aldea de los Yoshi...eso quiere decir que hasta en esta base podríamos tener infiltrados-.

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar para si mismos y otros decían en voz alta-¡Entonces no tenemos que recoger a más perros callejeros y tratar de protegerlos!-Roy enojado por ellos por volver al mismo tema de conversación exclamo-Ya dijimos que no íbamos a dejar en proteger a las personas...y si alguno de ustedes siguen con lo mismo..._atentase a los consecuencias-_Los soldados tragaron saliva y se fueron como alma que lleva al diablo del lugar y Roy solo suspiro exasperado-Lo siento por esto...aun ellos no se acostumbran a la idea de arriesgar sus vidas para proteger a las personas-

Nahliel veía como las personas que pasaban hacia donde estaba ellos dos los miraban con curiosidad, hasta podía escuchar las voces de los niños que le exclamaban a sus madres; ¡Mira esos dos son muy extraños. Guardando sus pistola en su gabardina dice-Si que los tienes amaestrados a tus Soldados-Roy se rie y con una voz algo tensa dice-Ojala...-

Ludwas que se intereso en la forma que actuaban esos hombres hacia Roy. Parecía que ellos estaban enojado con el Principe por algo pero ¿Por qué?.

* * *

><p>La entrenadora Wi-fi le dieron la misión de buscar a más personas que fueran competentes y que se unieran a la guerra contra Tabuu. Ella cuando estaba escondida en una de las casas hechas de escombros cerca del Castillo de Porky no se dejaba de sorprenderse de las condiciones deplorares que vivían estas personas de diferentes mundos que tenían que soportar las normas ridículas del reino.-<em>Espero encontrar más gente que la ultima vez-<em>Pensó ella un poco deprimida al recordar que todas esas personas que se unen a Esperanza siempre sufren o se convierte en trofeos. Cuando ella estaba caminando cautelosa escucho los gritos de diferentes criaturas y escucho un crujido similar al de una maquinaria. Lo que vio la horrorizo. El Rey Porky estaba montado en una maquina similar a una araña y para peor estaba convirtiendo en trofeos a todas las personas a su paso. De manera rápida La Entrenadora se escabulle.

-¡Adonde estas maldito Observador!-Rugió Porky arriba de su maquina mientras que sonríe de manera muy desquiciada y saca una esfera negra de sus bolsillos. La esfera contenía un poco de energía negativa del Multi-Universo, con esa esfera podía saber Porky en que ubicación se escondía el Observador porque esa esfera buscara al vació inexistente. La Entrenadora trato de seguir a la maquina pero esta lanzo un rayo láser a una dirección aleatoria y le pego a un edificio y este se cayo casi encima de ella-¡Maldicion!-Exclamo ella impotente al ver como ese Rey demente se iba.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué quieres decir que ya no habrá esperanza?-Leo pregunto sorprendido a la seriedad con que Vanitas dijo esas palabras. El Observador mostrando una cara seria pero a la vez indiferente a la problemática dijo-Los Smasher son la esperanza de todos los mundos, ellos son mm ¿Como lo podría explicar de manera sencilla?...imagínate un mundo en donde ya no haya héroes o villanos. ¿Qué sucedería? Bueno es sencillo, ustedes seres existentes dejarían de creer en algo y para peor se dejarían llevar por el caos mismo. Esto haría que una nueva realidad reinara en el Multi-Universo, una realidad en donde ya no haya una brecha en el bien o el mal...esa realidad seria el caos-Daba miedo la cara del Observador y esas palabras tan gélidas como el frio. Telyn que dejo caer por primera vez su actitud confiada dice-¿Eso es lo que esta buscando Tabuu? ¿Esa realidad?-.<p>

Vanitas sin saber que responder solo levanta los hombros y vuelve a su actitud tonta de antes-Ahhh me duele la cabeza ¡Por eso mismo no me gusta hablar como _ellos_!. Hacerse los dioses cuando en realidad son unos cobardes me da asco-Leo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esa realidad ¿no que estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos? La personas del multi-universo están olvidando quienes fueron los Smasher y ya están perdiendo la esperanza de que algo o alquien le pueda ganar a Tabuu. Louis no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora más por qué descubrió que sus planes para ganarle a Tabuu de forma rápido no se podrían hacer y ahora esto de la realidad-¡Si se crea esta realidad...Nunca podre salvar a mi madre o a mi mundo!-Desesperado dijo.

Tsukina estaba igual de impactada que los demás y dijo-Tu monstruo, sabes si es 100% seguro de que si se encuentra todos los trofeos de los Smasher se podrá derrotar a Tabuu ...¿Cierto?-Vanitas asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa alegre al igual que un perro callejero-Bueno esta decidido, yo te acompañare a buscar esos trofeos-La sonrisa de Vanitas cayo de manera drástica y con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones dijo-¡NO! Otra loca mujer como Telyn que se una al grupo...definitivamente que no-hacia una cruz con sus dos brazos mientras que movía su cabeza.

Telyn que estaba enojada y harta de que Vanitas buscara pelea con ella exclamo-¿Qué tienes contra las mujeres? Parecieras que eres gay.-Vanitas que dejo de hacer esa expresión exagerada y inclino su cabeza al igual que un niño cuando le tiene una pregunta a su profesor y dice de manera algo tímida-¿Gay? Que es eso, nunca e escuchado de eso-

Leo se empezó a reir a carcajadas mientras que se sostenía el estomago para no quedarse sin aire-¡Hahaha, yo sabia que eras más ciego que un murcielago pero ahora esto!-Louis junto con Tsukina estaban sonrojados y el menor pregunto muy titubeante-Uhh...Uhh ¿De verdad que no sabes que significa "Gay"?-Y Tsukina que estaba sonrojada exclamo-¡Eres un estúpido!-Telyn que también se estaba riendo como Leo y dijo con una sonrisa picarona-Gay es una palabra para decirle a alguien que es "Muy inteligente"-. Vanitas como estúpido cayo en la trampa y exclamo-Ah...¿entonces yo soy muy Gay?-Con esto Leo que estaba dejando de reir volvió a reir más y Telyn mientras que sostenía al Pichu trato de contener sus carcajadas y responde-Si eres muy Gay-

Tsukina se golpeo la cabeza con su palma y Louis estaba un poco intrigado ante el Observador. Cuando el Observador lo habia atacado parecía un verdadero monstruo pero ahora era igual que un niño pequeño-¿Deberíamos decirle la verdad?-Pregunto Louis a Tsukina pero ella niega con la cabeza y dice-Nah..se lo merece por ser tan tonto-

Louis volvio a mirar a Vanitas que ahora estaba siendo golpeado por Leo por ser tan tonto y Leo exclamaba-¡Nunca había conocido alguien tan lento como tu!-Y Telyn dijo-Leo...crees que su ceguera es por culpa de su estupidez-Leo piensa un poco antes de responder-Puede ser eso-Vanitas que aun no comprendía el por qué esos dos actuaban así, exclamo enojado-¡Déjenme de molestarme!-

-Segun mis escritos un Observador es un ser sin sentimientos pero Vanitas se comporta como una persona normal...hasta llora como un ser viviente-Pensó Louis y Vanitas que se dio cuenta que el joven de pelo castaño lo estaba viendo, pregunta de la manera más descortés-¿Qué tengo algo en la cara? O es por que soy muy gay y por eso no puedes dejar de verme-Louis se sonrojo y con un poco de enojo dijo-¡Deja de decir esa palabra no significa algo bueno!-

* * *

><p>-¡Rayquaza atacalos!-Daisy ordeno y el Pokemon rugió de manera fuerte al igual que un animal salvaje que estubo enjaulado. Alexander estaba maravillado al ver tal Pokemon y invoco a varios seres orgánicos para que los ayudara ante la pelea-¡Jin esto va ser muy divertido-El hizo varias ilusiones de el mismo y de Jin y esto apesar de Daisy hizo que Rayquaza se confundiera y empezara atacar a los edificios que estaban cerca del campo de batalla-¡Estúpido están hay!-Apuntaba Daisy con su dedo derecho y el Pokemon utilizo Pulso Dragon y trato de atacar a Jin pero este lo esquivo y dijo-¡Fire Ball!-Tiro una potente bola de fuego a la dirección donde se encontraba la Presidenta Daisy, ella saco una gema morada que tenia en los bolsillos de sus guantes y exclama-¡Escudo!-una energía celeste la rodeo y la protegió del ataque de Jin. Alexander hacia crecer varias enredaderas para contener inmóvil al Pokemon pero este utiliza cola de Dragón y hizo desaparecer de manera inmediata a las creaciones de Alexander-Mierda si que es fuerte-Comento Alexander al ver el poder de Rayquaza en su máxima expresión.<p>

-Alexander hace más copias de nosotros dos para distraer a esa lagartija, yo voy a tratar de hacer bajar a "La presidenta" de su pedestal-Dijo Jin y corrió de manera rápida hacia donde estaba Rayquaza y esquivando sus golpes con su cola. Jin trato de subirse hacia el Pokemon con un puente de hielo que estaba creando pero Daisy se dio cuenta de su idea y le indico a Rayquaza que dejara de atacar a Alexander y empezara atacar a Jin. Alexander que se estaba comenzando hartar de los ataques continuos de Rayquaza, junta sus dos manos y crea varios látigos de ramas que crecieron en el suelo donde estaba él y grita-¡Plant Ilusion!-Las ramas se empezaron a mover al igual como un remolino y una ilusión de espinas la estaban acompañando, esto genero que el Pokemon rugiera confundido al no saber a quien atacar-¡Rayquaza utiliza Onda Voltio!-Ordeno Daisy muy enojada y el Pokemon empezó a volar en círculos y creo un gran rayo de energía que casi le llego a Jin si no fuera porque este hizo un escudo de hielo y fuego alrededor de él pero Alexander que tuvo poco tiempo para evadir el ataque salio un poco dañado en su brazo derecho-¡Tsk, no podre continuar así!-Le dijo a Jin mientras que convocaba a muñecos hechos de plantas y sorprenderntemente comenzaron a volar por unas alas de hoja que tenían y se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Rayquaza y explotaron. Jin mezclo el fuego de su mano derecha y el hielo de su mano izquierda para tirar una bola de esos dos elementos a Rayquaza-¡FibrIce!-Grito y la bola de fuego y hielo salio disparada hacia donde estaba volando Rayquaza. El Pokemon que estaba siendo controlado por Daisy comenzó a caer en el suelo y destrozo varias viviendas a su paso. Daisy estaba desesperada, si la pelea siguió así iban a destruir toda la ciudad Dream Wing

-Ciudadanos necesito su ayuda para atacar a esos dos rebeldes-Grito desesperada Daisy y los ciudadanos de diferentes edades comenzaron a tirar piedras y hasta algunos objetos punzantes a Alexander y Jin.

-¡Hey! ¡Deténganse, ella los esta engañando!-Grito enojado Alexander mientras que esquivaba una pierda. Jin suspiro exasperado y dijo-No creo que ellos nos escuchen-. Daisy estaba sonriendo muy hipocritamente al ver que sus ciudadanos la protegían a ella al igual como si fuera una Princesa o incluso mejor como si fuera una Reina-¡Rayquaza utiliza pulsa Dragón contra esos dos insolentes!-Ordeno la presidenta y Rayquaza emitió un rugido y disparo una bola de energía hacia donde estaba Alexander y Jin.

Jin junto rápidamente sus dos manos y creo el mismo escudo de hielo y fuego para protegerse a si mismo y a Alexander. Rayquaza que tiraba de manera continua las bolas de energía para romper el escudo de Jin hizo una brecha en este-¡Mierda si sigue asi va romper mi escudo!-Advirtió Jin y Alexander salio del escudo y creo seis ilusiones de él y Jin para distraer a los ciudadanos y también creo unas muñecas de hechas de plantas para hacerlas explotar por todo el lugar y crear una cortina de humo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Dijo Alexander mientras que creaba otra bomba muñeca y la puso en la muralla. Jin que tiraba varias bolas de fuego y hielo hacia la muralla logro hacerle una brecha y la muñeca de Alexander termino de hacer un agujero que les permitiría escapar de esa ciudad.

-¡Muerte a los miembros de Esperanza!-

-No los necesitamos-

-Tabuu los va a masacrar-

Fueron los comentarios de las personas mientras que estas tiraban todo lo que se encontraban en el suelo para atacar a Jin y Alexander. Jin hizo una muralla de hielo y dijo-¡Vamonos!- y entro al agujero. Alexander que tambien salio de la ciudad junto con Jin hizo crecer varias plantas para tapar al agujero y escucharon el rugido de Rayquaza junto con la risa molesta de Daisy que estaba siendo felicitada por sus ciudadanos por ser tan valiente y enfrentarse a dos miembros de Esperanza.

-¡Esto es injusto! Nosotros somos los buenos, no Tabuu con esa Daisy-Frustrado dijo Alexander mientras que escuchaba los elogios provenientes del otro lado de la pared. Jin suspiro cansando y dijo-Ellos creen ciegamente que Tabuu es el bueno, por ende van a creer que todos los que están contra su dios son los malos...en este caso nosotros dos-

-¡Pero eso es tan injusto!-Se quejo Alexander

-La vida nunca fue justa-Contesto Jin.

* * *

><p>Elliot se encontraba en un lugar extraño, parecía ser un especie de laberinto hecho de arboles y algunas espinas de unas rosas de más de tres metros. El estaba sorprendido de este lugar, sus plantas y todos los insectos como mariposas hasta gusanos eran extremadamente gigantes-<em>Este lugar es tan extraño-<em>Pensó mientras que veia una mariposa de cinco metro que le estaba tapando el camino-¡Hey! Sale de hay, necesito pasar-Exclamo él y movió una de sus hachas para asustar a la mariposa y esta se fuera del camino.

La Dama de hierro siguió caminando por el laberinto hasta que encontró una caja de música color dorado con unas figuras que simulaba a la forma de una estrella-¿Por qué hay una de esas cosas en un lugar como este?-Se pregunto y tomo la caja musical para moverla de manera muy brusca, cuando él se aburrio de maltratar dicha caja, la boto hacia el suelo y casi siguió con su trayecto para salir del laberinto pero una canción triste empezó a sonar en la caja musical.

-No deberías tocar los objetos de los Observadores-Advirtió mismo encapuchado de antes que ahora apareció de la nada. Elliot levanto una ceja y con un tono burlón dice-¿Esa caja es de un Observador? Y yo que creía que eran criaturas igual de crueles que Tabuu-El encapuchado suspiro y saco su capucha para revelar que todo este tiempo fue Mewtwo escondido-Te sorprenderías que no todo el "ser" Observador son tan incongruentes-

-Si..si...me vas a dar esa charla otra vez-Molesto dijo Elliot y ignoro al Pokemon y siguió con su camino. Mewtwo que suspiro cansando de repetir la misma frase al Príncipe solo se teletransporto hacia otro lugar y dejo solo a Elliot en ese extraño mundo.

* * *

><p>-¿Sintieron eso?-Pregunto Tsukina al sentir como si estuviera temblando. Louis que estaba sentado en la silla pequeña ahora se paro y un sonido de alarma se escucho en su proyector-Una fuente de energía oscura se esta aproximando hacia esta dirección-Advirtió él y todos sacaron sus armas. Doctor Mario estaba afuera buscando a alguien que vendiera por lo menos medicina natural, el vio al Rey Porky que se dirija a la misma dirección donde estaba su tienda-¡Mamma Mia!-Exclamo él al ver que el Rey estaba en una maquina infernal. Vanitas que dejo de decir que era muy "gay" empezó a murmurar palabras sin coherencia para los demás y Telyn le pregunto-¿Qué pasa?-<p>

-Falla detectada, falla detectada, falla detectada..¡Eliminar falla!-Decía Vanitas al igual que una maquina y un sonido muy similar a unos engranajes se escucho . Leo fue el primero en salir y vio al mismísimo Rey Porky en una de sus maquinas para cazar a mas seres del multi-universo-¡Desgraciado!-Gruño con enojo al reconocer a la misma niña conejo que estaba junto con su madre convertidas en un trofeo más.

-¡Leo cuidado!-Exclamo Telyn mientras que disparo una de sus flechas a uno de los rayos láser que disparaba la maquina. Leo esquivo los rayos que iban a dirección aleatoria y apunto su pistola hacia donde se encontraba Porky manejando su maquina, pero las balas de esta no le hacían ni cosquillas a la maquina. Porky se estaba divirtiendo al ver el sufrimiento de las personas que trataban de escapar de él de manera muy desesperada-¡Vamos Observador sale de tu escondite!-Se burlo él y siguió atacando las personas. Louis no soportaba ver tanta destrucción sin sentido y grito-¡Eclipse Lunar!-y un varios rayos salieron de su cetro para atacar a la maquina. Porky apretó uno de los miles de botones que tenia y hizo una especie de escudo celeste muy similar al que hacia Vanitas.

-¡Ese cobarde se esta protegiendo!-Dijo Tsukina mientras que transformaba su collar en una espada con un escudo y esquivando una serie de rayos láser golpeo con una fuerza descomunal al escudo pero este no le hizo ningún daño-¡Deja de protegerte cobarde!-Exclamo enfurecida Tsukina. Leo reunió una gran cantidad de energía en su pistola y grito-¡Wave!-Pero ni eso le hacia daño a la maquina, parecia que su escudo era impenetrable. Louis vio que había un grupo de seis personas tratando de escapar de los rayos del la maquina y el se puso adelante de ellos y exclamo-Eclipse Solar-y los protegió con un escudo.

-¡Sale de tu escondite Observador!-Amenazo Porky mientras que atacaba a todo el mundo sin importarle nada. Vanitas que sorprendentemente había llegado casi de la nada arriba del techo de la tienda de Doctor Mario comenzó a decir-Eliminar falla, eliminar falla, eliminar falla-Sin mostrar ni una emoción de miedo o preocupación ante la destrucción exclama-Falla 2087...divisada a tres metros del perímetro-. Porky vio que su esfera comenzó a brillar de manera muy intensa y vio que el Observador estaba en el techo de una tienda-¡Por fin te apareces Observador¡-Exclamo y la maquina comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Vanitas y ignoro los ataques que eran dirigido hacia él.

-¡Saber Smash!-Leo saco su espada y dio un salto para atacar a Porky pero su maquina paro en seco y con sus dos patas detuvo la espada de energia de Leo-¡Mierda...!-Dijo Leo al tratar de sacar su espada del agarre de la maquina-¡ICE FAIRY!-Grito Telyn y disparo su flecha hacia el cielo y esta se multiplico para atacar a Porky pero al igual que sus demás flechas fue bloqueada por el escudo de este-¡Tenemos que destruir ese escudo o no podremos hacerle nada!-Dijo ella exasperada. Leo dio una voltereta y con su mano derecha saco su pistola y grito-¡Wave!-y golpeo una de las patas de la maquina para que esta soltara su espada-Debe haber una forma de destruir ese escudo-dijo.

-¡Tsk...Si que son una molestia!-Pensó Porky y trataba de atacar a todos ellos al mismo tiempo con sus rayos. Tsukina golpeaba de manera continua el escudo sin existo alguno y vio que Louis se dirigió hacia su lado y le dijo-Este escudo tiene una energía similar a la de un Observador...tenemos que destruir la fuente de esa energía-Tsukina que ya estaba harta exclamo-¡Entonces adonde esta esa fuente!-Luis que levanto su cetro y tiro varios rayos láser hacia la maquina contesto-Esa esfera es la fuente-

-_E´__**L**__´I´´´MInar...__falla-_-Grito Vanitas y se teletransporto adentro del escudo de Porky. El Observador que tenia una mirada muerta se rio de manera demente mientras que estaba alado del Rey y dijo con voz autoritaria-Esa esfera esta violando las leyes...¡Tiene que ser eliminada en este instante!-Una cadena salio de la espalda de este y le quito la esfera a Porky-¡Como...como es que estas adentro de mi escudo!-Sorprendido y atemorizado exclama Porky y trata de recuperar su esfera pero Vanitas se teletransporta inmediatamente hacia otro lugar. Ahora el Observador que estaba en el techo de la tienda de Doctor Mario se sienta como si no hubiera pelea alguna y con la cabeza agachada dice-¡E´´p rando ...or ´´enes...E_**sp**_erando...orden´´es..._**Esp**_erando..._ordenes_!-Pero no escuchaba la siguiente ordenes de "Los Observadores".

-¡Tu...!-Enfurecido dijo Porky e hizo que su maquina soltara una serie de bombas para que estas se movieran a dirección a la tienda. Vanitas que sintió la energía negativa que iba tras él y exclamo esperando lo peor-Mierda...esto me va doler-. Leo tomo esta oportunidad que el escudo de Porky se había desaparecido y dijo-¡Saber Smash!-y rompió dos de las seis patas de la maquina. Porky volviéndose rojo de furia grita-¡Ustedes mocosos entrometidos!-El presiono otro de sus botones y a la maquina le salio un potente rayo color rojo que iba dirigido hacia todos lados. Louis protegió a Tsukina con uno de sus escudos y le dijo-¡Tenemos que atacarlo ahora!-Y levanto su cetro para atacar a la maquina, Tsukina que levanto su espada y corrió hacia una de las patas de la maquina exclamo-¡Tu no sabes como gobernar un reino por ende tu no te puedes hacer nombrar Rey!-Y golpeo una de las patas con su espada y esta se destruyo. Telyn que estuvo todo este tiempo esquivando los láser y lanzando sus flechas exclama con una sonrisa arrogante-Yo pensaba que era más fuerte que esto Porky...creo que te sobrestime-Y lanzo una flecha más grande de las anteriores y congelo a dos patas de la maquina.

A la maquina le quedaban tres patas y Leo reunió una bola de energía en su pistola y grito nuevamente-¡Wave!-Tiro esta bola de energía al suelo e hizo una onda de energia que hizo que la maquina se cayera al igual como una tortuga. Vanitas que no estaba peleando como los demás esperaba las siguientes ordenes de los observadores pero ya se estaba hartando de esperar. El también quería pelear junto con los demás pero...ese no era su problema, no era su misión en pelear con seres existentes-_No, no tengo que pensar como un ser libre-_Se susurraba a si mismo mientras que escuchaba la pelea. La esfera comenzó a brillar de un tono negro con azul y una especie de cadena dorada salio adentro de ella y salio un portal oscuro-¿¡Qué!?-

Las cadenas estaban obligando a Vanitas a entrar al portal y el utilizo una de sus cadenas rojas para agarrarse de algo. Tsukina que era la que estaba más cerca del Observador sintió como una de estas cadena le envolvió la cintura y exclamo-¿¡Pero que mierda estas haciendo!?-y vio el portal que trataba de succionar a Vanitas-¡AH...Esa cosa salio de la nada!...Y Tu eres la única cosa princesita que estaba cerca de mi...¡LO SIENTO!-Bromeo un poco Vanitas pero la cadena dorada lo estaba casi ahorcando y tirando cada vez más cerca del portal. Tsukina trato de agarrarse de uno de los escombros con toda su fuerza pero las cadenas eran más fuerte que ella-¡AYUDA!-Grito desesperada al sentir que los escombros se estaba rompiendo.

Leo y Tsukina que estaban pendiente del siguiente movimiento de Porky vieron a Vanitas que era casi completamente succionado por ese portal y a Tsukina que trataba de manera desesperada de soltarse de la cadena de Vanitas-¡Si yo muero, me llevare a una persona conmigo al infierno!-Con lagrimas falsas decia el Observador y Tsukina gritándole le respondía-¡Tu no puedes morir idiota pero yo si!-

-¡Tsukina! ¡Vanitas!-Tanto Leo como Telyn trataron de ayudar a ellos dos pero Porky tiro uno de sus láser y le impidió el paso hacia donde estaba la princesa y el Observador. Louis trataba de romper las cadenas doradas sin éxito alguno y exclamo-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Para tirarle unos rayos a estas pero no le hacían ni cosquillas. Vanitas que su cuerpo ya estaba cansado por la pelea anterior sintió como las cadenas doradas lo metían cada vez más al portal e invoco inmediatamente otra cadena para quedar agarrado a un edificio pero el fue sumergido completamente hacia el portal y Tsukina que trataba de agarrarse de otra cosa más que los escombros también fue sumergida junto al Observador. El portal trato de desaparecer por completo pero la cadena de Vanitas no se lo permitía y este quedo con un tamaño en miniatura.

-¡Tsukina! ¡Señor Observador!-Louis dijo aterrorizado al ver que los dos ya no estaban en el lugar y esquivo otros de los ataques de Porky. Leo enojado contra el Rey exclama de nuevo-¡Saber Smash!-y rompió todas las patas restantes de la maquina. Telyn que estaba igual que enojada que Leo por toda las atrocidades que ha hecho este "Rey" grita-¡Frozen!-Ella creo una flecha que estaba envuelta con un aura azul y la lanzo directamente hacia donde se encontraba Porky y con una ventisca de nieve que se creaba alrededor de la flecha congelo a la maquina. Porky no lo podía creer, unos mocosos lo estaban derrotando a él que era un Rey y él que se iba a convertir en el nuevo jefe del Subespacio-¡Ustedes no me pueden derrotar...Yo soy un Rey...Yo soy un Dios-Bramaba furioso Porky.

-Tu no eres un dios...¡Eres un bufón!-Se burlaba Leo y disparo nuevamente a la maquina. Telyn hizo nuevamente su ataque Frozen y toda la maquinaria de Porky comenzó a brillar de manera cegadora-¡Cuidado va a explotar en cualquier momento¡-Advirtió Louis y corrió hacia donde estaba Telyn y Leo se acerco de manera rápida donde estaban ellos dos.

-Eclipse Solar-Grito Louis y hizo un escudo para proteger a Leo y Telyn. Porky exploto junto con toda su maquinaria y se convirtió en un inofensivo trofeo.

* * *

><p>-Mi cabeza-Se quejo Tsukina y vio que ella junto con el Observador fueron teletransportados a un lugar muy siniestro en donde no se veia el suelo o el cielo. Todo el lugar literalmente estaba compuesto por estrellas y galaxias-¿Estaré muerta?-Se pregunto a si misma pero Vanitas se comenzó a reir de manera sinica-Nah...no creo, si yo estoy contigo es porque no estas muerta aun <em>Princesita-<em>Tsukina se molesto con el Observador y le dijo-¡Todo esto es tu culpa si no te hubieras afirmado en mi!-

El Observador ignoraba a Tsukina y ahora con un tono de voz más serio pregunto-¿Oye _Tsukina..._como es este lugar?-Tsukina arqueo una ceja y pregunto-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Y Vanitas solo levanto su mano a la altura de sus ojos y Tsukina compendio altiro el por qué-Este lugar es muy extraño, solo se puede ver las estrellas, varios planetas y galaxias-

-Las estrellas...-Susurro Vanitas y finjio ver el lugar aunque sabia que se estaba mintiendo así mismo, lo único que podía ver era la misma oscuridad infinita que veia en todo el Multi-Universo-Bueno...Tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí-Dijo el mientras que sostenía la cadena que estaba en su espalda. Tsukina que solo suspiro a la indiferencia del Observador le dijo-Oye espérame-

Un silencio incomodo se creo entre los dos. Vanitas que no sabia que decirle a Tsukina solo pensaba-¡Alguien que me salve de este silencio, ya no lo soporto!-Y Tsukina solo veía aburrida el lugar, parecía que por más que caminaban los dos no encontraban una salida para volver al mismo mundo de antes-¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermano gemelo?-Pregunto Vanitas de la nada y Tsukina se sorprendió-¿Como...como sabes de mi familia?-El Observador mientras que seguía sosteniendo a la cadena que le indicaba una dirección aleatoria dijo-Los Observadores vemos todo lo que pasa en el Multi-Universo por ende también sabemos quienes son las personas que viven en este-Tsukina suspiro y trato de ser fuerte para que el Observador no se diera cuenta de su tristeza-Cuando Gabriel trato de salvarme de un grupo grande del ejercito de Tabuu se convirtió en un trofeo-.

-¿Que se siente tener esa sensación de tener una familia?-Pregunto Vanitas un poco extrañado, el podía sentir a kilómetros la tristeza de Tsukina y aunque el trataba de comprenderla, simplemente no podía-¿Tu no tienes familia?-Tsukina pregunta un poco incomoda ante las preguntas del Observador y este le asintió con la cabeza. Tsukina que no sabia como explicarle lo que era una familia solo dijo-Bueno la familia es un grupo de persona que tienen un vinculo en común entre ellos, puede ser un vinculo sanguino o un vinculo de "amor"-

-¿Amor?...Uhh me va dar dolor de cabeza con tu explicación tan subjetiva-Se quejo el Observador y Tsukina que se enojo con el Observador por arruinar el ambiente exclamo-¡Entonces no preguntes más!-

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Vanitas y movió su cabeza como si estuviera escuchando otra cosa aparte de la voz de Tsukina-Esa canción-

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Tsukina y también escucho los sonidos de una trompeta y un arpa junto con un piano que provenían por todo el lugar.

_Memories keep flooding in showing the paths I should've taken, but_

_now that time has run away from me I cannot change a thing._

Vanitas comenzó a cantar la canción y una puerta apareció al frente de ellos dos. Tsukina que dio un salto por la aparición repentina de la puerta dijo-Pareciera que alguien no esta invitando a entrar- El Observador se detuvo en cantar y la puerta se empezó abrir por si sola.

.

.

.

-"Vaya recibiste mi invitación Vanitas"-

* * *

><p>Chan...chan..chan. ¡La presidenta Daisy si que es manipuladora! No se pero me recuerda a mi presidenta xD. Y ¿Como saldrán de ese lugar Tsukina y Vanitas? ¿Leo, Louis y Telyn podrán encontrar la forma de traerlos devuelta? ¡Doctor Mario parece que se quedo sin tienda! y si T.T La vida es injusta y vaya parece que el grupo Esperanza se estan dividiendo.<p>

¿Alguien había descubierto que ese ser encapuchado era Mewtwo todo este tiempo?.

Hahahaha, cada vez nos acercamos al final de este fic, a decir verdad tenia pensado en hacerlo de cinco capítulos como máximo pero como la trama se me fue extendiendo de apoco y quiero también hacer brillar a los oc con un jefe genial (no es tabuu). Y bueno me dijo cuando termine este arco voy hacer uno nuevo con un personaje nuevo, (Cuando termine el fic averiguaran quien es). LaylaDarkness: Tu oc entrara a la batalla con una aparición especial (ya tengo una idea para vincular su historia con esta historia cuando termine el fic) Sera genial.

Bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo (No se si sera pronto por culpa de que el internet de aqui es muy lento)...Bye bye.

PD: La canción que canto Vanitas era la de God Eater God and Man (Si alguien la quiere escuchar).

Pd: ¡Lo siento por la broma de la palabra Gay! xD No se que estaba pensando en ese momento.

Pdd: ¿Alguien le donaría dinero a Doctor Mario? Al parecer se quedo sin tienda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¿La tarta es una mentira? ¿Al igual que ese cartucho Pokemon maldito?**

-¿¡Como los vamos a sacar de hay!?-Preguntaba Telyn mientras que trataba de tirar la cadena roja que estaba incrustada en el edificio y salia del portal pequeño. Leo tambien estaba tratando de tirar la cadena dice-Podríamos buscar una gura o algo así...¿Louis no puedes utilizar tu magia para reabrir el portal?-

Louis trataba de todo los medios en abrir ese portal sin existo alguno. Utilizo su cetro para aumentar la energía del portal para que este aumentara su tamaño y los dejara pasar hacia el otro lado pero era imposible algo estaba bloqueando el portal-No puedo hacer que se expanda el portal-Contesto con un hilo de voz y agacha su cabeza para mirar el suelo y sorprendentemente una luz blanca lo rodeo por un momento y Louis cambio a una nueva persona, su pelo se volvió blanco y le llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos se volvieron de diferente color que antes, su ojo izquierdo era verde y su ojo derecho era azul. Utilizaba una chaqueta blanca de cuello ligeramente largo que llevaba puesto los kanjis de "Shiro" en la espalda, estos kanjis eran de color plateado. Sus pantalones eran negros y sus zapatos tenían correas grises.

-¿Louis?-Pregunto extrañado Leo al cambio de look drástico que sufrio el menor. Louis que ya no tenia esa mirada tímida de antes dice-No soy Louis, soy Shiro y soy el alte ego de Louis-Telyn que se estaba quemando las manos por culpa de la cadena roja, la suelta y dice-¿Alte ego? Es como tu segunda personalidad-Shiro asintió con la cabeza y respondió-Se podría decir que es algo similar-

-Ahh..esta cadena me esta quemando todas mis manos-Telyn se quejo al ver sus manos y "Shiro" dijo muy serio-Pareciera la energía de ese portal esta afectando a la cadena del Observador también-Shiro movió su cetro hacia donde estaba el portal y exclama-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Un rayo muy potente salio de su cetro y se dirijo donde estaba el portal. Este rayo trato de darle más energía al portal para que este se abriera pero no funciono-Maldición...Ese portal no quiere aceptar mi magia, tendremos que golpearlos entre todos al mismo tiempo para ver que pasa-Dijo pero Leo sin prestarle atención apunta hacia el cielo y exclama-¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?-Telyn miro hacia donde estaba apuntando Leo y la dejo anonada al ver que este cielo comenzó a crear de la nada una especie de agujeros negros.

-¡No puede ser esos son los mismos agujeros que salieron en mi mundo!-Exclamo Shiro al recordar el agujero que casi destruyo todo su mundo.

.-¿Ustedes son las personas que se enfrentaron al Rey Porky?-Pregunto la entrenadora Wi-fi que recien llego al lugar donde se producio la gran conmocion y vio el trofeo de Porky en el suelo. Leo que aun trataba de mover la cadena roja dice-Que si lo fuéramos-. La entrenadora sonrie de manera amable y exclama-Necesito que ustedes me acompañen a una de las bases de Esperanza-

Telyn que miraba sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo aquella mujer extraña dijo-¿Esperanza?...Oye no podemos acompañarte en estos momentos ¡No ves que nosotros estamos ocupados!-La entrenadora observo a la extraña cadena roja que estaba a sujetada a un edificio y el portal oscuro pequeño-¡Eso es uno de los portales de Tabuu!-Exclamo sorprendida. Shiro que trataba de todo los medios de agrandar el portal se detuvo y muy serio dijo-Si ese es uno de los portales de Tabuu...¡Tsukina y Vanitas están en el Subespacio!-

* * *

><p>Tsukina estaba enojada al ver el ser que convirtió a toda su familia y a su reino completo en trofeos-¡Nunca te perdonare!-Grito ella y convirtio su collar en una espada con dos hojas. Ella corrió directamente donde estaba Tabuu pero el sin inmutarse solo crea un grupo de cadenas doradas que inmovilizaron a la princesa e hizo que la gravedad del ambiente aumentara para afectar a Tsukina-¡Maldicion! Suéltame maldito monstruo-Gritaba mientras que se retorcía en el suelo. El Observador se teletransporto donde estaba Tsukina y exclamo-¡Abrogare!-Y las cadenas que sujetaban a Tsukina empezaron a desaparecer y Vanitas comenzó a respirar de manera uniforme-¿Oye que te pasa?-Tsukina pregunto y sostuvo al Observador que estaba temblando como una hoja y su piel se volvió más pálida que antes.<p>

-No deberías utilizar mucha energía si ese cuerpo tuyo que tienes ahora no lo soporta-Advirtió Tabuu y Tsukina se puso adelante de Vanitas y grito-¡No hables con el como si fueran conocidos!-. Tabuu se rio como si todo lo que estaba pasando era un juego y contesta de manera gelida-Si somos conocidos y somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Vanitas?-. Vanitas que recupero el aliento se levanta y dice de manera fría-No somos amigos y no te conozco-. Tabuu otra vez se rio pero esta vez con un cierto tono burlón-¿No recuerdas a la persona que te enseño esa canción?-

-¿Buuta?..¡Imposible el es humano no es una maldita falla interdimensional como tu desgraciado!-Grito Vanitas con rabia mientras que en la espalda del Observador aparecieron varias cadenas rojas y comenzaron a moverse por si sola para atacar a cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino. Tsukina que se sorprendió al arrebato del Observador, esquivo las cadenas y exclamo-¡Detente no ves que me puedes golpear con una de tus cosas!-Vanitas al escuchar la voz de Tsukina de inmediato hizo desaparecer sus cadenas y le murmuro-Lo siento-

Tabuu se estaba riendo al ver que el Observador estaba tan confundido y dijo con falsa amabilidad-Aun me acuerdo de la primera vez que nos conocimos, o cuando aprendiste hablar gracias a los libros que te leía-

Vanitas estaba furioso. Buuta fue el que le enseño a hablar o incluso a razonar por si mismo, no ese desgraciado de Tabuu-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!-Grito.

-Creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria-Dijo Tabuu y todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar de forma y Tsukina que estaba shockeada por la revelación trato de acercarse al Observador que estaba temblando pero sus pies fueron inmovilizados por las cadenas doradas y sentía como su cabeza daba vuelta.

-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto ella mientras que vio una sala llena de tubos de ensayo y varios objetos electronicos junto con un extraño circulo hecho de metal que estaba conectado con una serie de cables. Las personas que estaba hay llevaban batas puesta y algunos hasta tenían guantes para tocar los objetos peligrosos o delicados. Tsukina sin comprender donde estaba vio como una de las personas comenzó a apretar un tablero de control y el circulo empezó a sonar haciendo un chillido y luego una energía oscura se materializo en el circulo. Las personas que eran científicos estaban aplaudiendo al ver que el portal estaba funcionando pero su felicidad se fue cuando una luz roja salio del circulo y una alarma sonó por todo el lugar.

Una criatura de color negro con forma humanoide apareció en el portal y con los brazos que estaban extendidos en el suelo comenzo a decir-Elimi_na__r __**f**__**alla, **__**E**__l_imi**naR **Fa_ll__**a-**_Esta criatura sin emoción alguna saco varias cadenas de color rojo que atrapaban a todos los cientificos que trataban de huir despavoridos del laboratorio. Sin ni siquiera reir o lamentarse por matar a todos se paro al medio de la habitación y destruyo el portal que estaba al frente de el-Esto es Horrible-Dijo Tsukina al ver toda la sangre esparcida por el lugar y ese ser tan aterrador. Vanitas que estaba alado de Tsukina se agacho y se agarro sus rodillas. La criatura susurro-F_**ALL**__a E_lIMInada-Y se convirtió en el doble de Vanitas solo con la diferencia que tenia una polera blanca que le quedaba más grande que el y solo tenia unos pantalones rasgados y no llevaba zapatos. -Tu...mataste a todos los que estaban en ese laboratorio sin titubear...-Susurro Tsukina mientras que comparaba a ese Vanitas con el que estaba agachado en su lado. Uno de los científicos que era el más joven de todos, se había escondido en uno de los muebles y cuando vio que Vanitas trato de caminar pero se cayo al suelo empapado de sangre fue a socorrerlo y tiritando de miedo a que ese "joven" tratara de matarlo dijo titubeante-¿E..estas bien?-

La escena cambio a la de una casa blanca con varias ventanas. Hay en una silla blanca estaba Vanitas con una mirada muerta mientras que el cientifico intrigado le toma la mano al Observador y pregunta-¿Sabes hablar?-El Observador sin comprender trata de repetir lo mismo que el cientifico-¿sA_bE__**s HablAr**_**?-**Con esto el científico suspiro y se dirigió a un estante de libros y se lo mostró a Vanitas pero el sin saber que hacer comenzó a tocar de manera continua las hojas del libro-Ese libro es uno de los clásicos que me gustan...Se llama Petter Pan-Dijo el para llamar la atención de Observador pero este sin ni siquiera mirar el libro se trata de levantar sin existo alguno. El científico extrañado por el comportamiento extraño que tenia los ojos de este joven a no responder a un estimulo, saca una lamparilla y trata de iluminar los ojos de Vanitas para ver si tenían un estimulo pero no hubo ningún movimiento y el exclamo-Ya veo...eres una criatura ciega-

¡Detente! Deja de ver mis recuerdos...¡No quiero recordar!-Gemía Vanitas.

Varias imágenes pasaron de forma rápida, algunas mostraban al científico que trataba de enseñarle varias cosas al Observador y otra mostraba al Observador mismo que trata de comprender lo que le decía el científico hasta que llegaron a una imagen en donde se mostraba a Vanitas que ya no comportortandose como un robot y el científico que tenia más edad que en las imágenes anteriores-No puedo decirte las reglas del Multi-Universo-Decia temeroso Vanitas mientras que el cientifico se frotaba las cienes-Por favor Vanitas, si tan solo me dijeras algunas de estas reglas podría hacer una teoría del Multi-Universo-Vanitas que se comportaba igual que un niño dice-Pero...tu sabes que soy un Observador y si me mandan la orden de eliminarte...Yo..yo no se si podría detenerme-El científico se rio y exclamo-¡Pero tu estas razonando por ti mismo! Eso te hace un ser libre-Vanitas solo murmuro lo feliz y optimista que era el científico.

-¡Corre!-Gritaba el científico mientras que le sostenía la mano a Vanitas. Los dos estaban huyendo de un grupo alarmante de Observadores que lo seguían con sus cadenas rojas-¡Esto es malo!...¡Déjame...Yo viole las reglas del Multi-Universo no tu!-Gritaba Vanitas y saco una de sus cadenas para atacar a los demás Observadores. El científico que se estaba quedando sin aliento por correr tanto dice-¡No! Eres mi amigo y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas-Una de las cadenas rojas agarro al cientifico del cuello y Vanitas trataba de manera desesperada de eliminarla pero su poder contra más de cincuenta Observadores que lo estaban siguiendo no era nada-¡Suéltenlo! ¡Suéltenlo! ...¡El no hizo nada!-Gritaba horrorizado Vanitas al escuchar los gritos de dolor que soltaba el científico-Tu...Observador Vacio, has violado las reglas del Multi-Universo junto con este humano-Las voces de diferentes Observadores se escucharon al mismo tiempo-¡SUELTENLO!...!BUUTA¡ ¡BUUTA!-Vanitas atacaba las cadenas que tenían atrapado a Buuta pero estas reaparecían una y otra vez-Sentenciamos a este humano en morir en este instante-

-¡NOOO! ...¡Yo...yo me entrego...yo me entrego completamente y sin decir ni una palabra más si ustedes dejan libre a Buuta!-Vanitas trato de negociar con los demás Observadores y Buuta trataba de detener a Vanitas pero su garganta fue desgarrada por las cadenas-Vani...tas-Susurro. Los Observadores detuvieron su tortura hacia Buuta y atraparon con una serie de cadenas a Vanitas que ya había dejado su forma física y volvió a tener la misma figura humanoides que los demás Observadores-Sentenciamos a Observador Vacio quedar encerrado toda la eternidad-Con esto se teletranportaron y dejaron a Buuta inconsciente en el suelo a vigilancia de otro Observador que decía-Este ser humano va ser sentenciado como una falla de mayor nivel-Y creo un portal por debajo de Buuta y lo teletranporto a un lugar frió e inhóspito.

Tsukina no podía creer todo lo que vio, esas criaturas llamadas los Observadores le mintieron a uno de los suyos y le dieron el peor castigo de todo junto con ese científico. Vanitas que solo estaba agachado en el suelo mientras que se tapaba los oídos murmuraba-Lo siento, lo siento-

-Así conocí el subespacio, en este lugar aprendí como controlar las energías del Multi-Universo y vi como todos los seres que viven aquí sufren por las reglas de esta realidad y peor aun, no piensan por si mismo, solo creen en un estúpido grupo de heroes o villanos para que les solucionen el día...Aun me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que te gustaría que las reglas del Multi-Universo cambiaran para que todos fueran felices-Dijo Tabuu con un tono nostálgico pero luego lo cambio a un tono de odio hacia esta realidad-¡Yo me convertiré en el nuevo Dios del Multi-Universo! y haré que toda esta falsa que llaman realidad se convierta en "la realidad ideal"-

-¡Estas loco! Esa "falsa realidad" es la realidad de todos los seres que viven en el Multi-Universo-Grito Tsukina con rabia mientras que apretaba el mango de su espada con fuerza-¡Tu no tienes derecho a destruir la realidad de todos!-

-¿Qué no tengo derecho? ¡Yo soy un ser más omnipotentes que un Dios! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de destruir esta realidad y esas reglas!-

-Te equivocas-Vanitas que se levanto del suelo dijo-Aunque fueras un ser más omnipotente que un Dios, no tienes el poder de destruir las reglas del Multi-Universo...Lo siento Buuta...Como Observador no te puedo dejar que hagas todo esto-Quería llorar y gritar, por segunda vez en milenios quería descargar toda sus frustraciones contra algo pero su deber era más importante-Si tengo que arriesgar mi conciencia, si tengo que hacer más atrocidares para hacer respetar las leyes del Multi-Universo...Tendré que hacerlo porque es mi ...-No querida decir esas palabras pero igual las dijo-_Deber_-

-Es una pena Vanitas, creía que te unirías a mi pero ya veo que no es así-Dicho esto Tabuu varios trofeos aparecieron por todo el lugar y Vanitas se sorprendió sentir la energía de todo los Smasher reunidos hay-¿¡Qué esta pasando!?-Pregunto Tsukina sin comprender que era los trofeos-Esto es malo...eso son todo los Smasher-Dijo Vanitas mientras que sacaba sus cadenas para ponerse en ofensiva-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-

* * *

><p>Elliot se encontró con otro portal que apareció de la nada y extrañamente escucho la voz de un joven que provenía de este junto con un ladrido de un perro-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto extrañado Elliot y saco sus dos hachas para apuntar el portal. Pitto que sentía como todo su cuerpo era succionado por este portal salio disparado hacia el suelo y sintió como su cara fue directamente hacia el suelo, el perro que estaba junto con el cayo en cuatro pata y se empezó a reir por la forma cómica que se cayo el angel-¡No te rías!-Gruñio Pitto y Hades se estaba partiendo de la risa. Duck Hunt empezó a gruñir ahora y apunto su nariz a dirección donde estaba Elliot.<p>

La dama de hierro unió rápidamente sus dos hachas para transformarlas en una pistola y apunto a Pitto que estaba en el suelo-Tsk, cada vez los monstruos de Tabuu son más raros y ahora parece que me tendré que enfrentar a un cupido sin pañal-Se quejo y Pitto que escucho todo esto se enojo y sacando sus dagas exclamo-¿Qué eres un androide con una pistola? No se si lo sabias pero esas ropas que utilizas pasaron de moda hace mucho tiempo-Hades suspiro ante el mal comentario de Pitto y dijo con burla para los dos-_Si me lo preguntan todos ustedes utilizan ropas pasadas de moda-_

Elliot corrió hacia Pitto para dispararle de cerca con su pistola pero Pitto utilizaba sus dagas como escudo e hizo una voltereta para quedar atrás de Elliot-Eres bueno..¡Pero no tanto como yo!-Exclamo Pitto y trato de golpearle a Elliot en su espalda pero este separo rápidamente sus hachas y los dos quedaron uno contra el otro mientras que sus armas chocaban entre si-¿Qué decías cupido?-Pregunto burlón Elliot. Duck Hunt que estaba viendo toda la pelea solo se sentó y espero que la pelea terminara. Pitto que estaba enojado con Elliot por llamarlo cupido sin pañal transforma sus dagas en un arco y trata de lanzar le flechas a Elliot pero el con su armadura se protege fácilmente-¡Bumeran!-Grita Elliot pero su ataque es detenido por un poder psíquico.

-¡Deténganse!-Exclamo Mewtwo mientras que se teletransporto al medio de la batalla. Pitto sin saber quien era dijo-¡Oye nunca te han enseñado en respetar un duelo!-Y Elliot que reconoció el Pokemon dice en tono no muy amistoso-¿Que quieres ahora? No ves que estoy en una pelea-Mewtwo suspiro por un buen rato y apunto a los dos peleadores y exclamo-¡Cambio de planes! Tengo que enviarlos a una base de Esperanza-Dicho esto tanto Pitto y Elliot fueron teletransportado hacia otro lugar. Duck Hunt que vio todo esto se acerco al Pokemon y lo miro por un buen rato-Comprendo, esos dos son cabeza dura-Dijo Mewtwo cuando le leyó la mente a Duck Hunt y lo teletransporto al mismo lugar que ellos dos.

* * *

><p>-Ahhhh-<p>

-¡Ayuda!-

Varios gritos de personas se escucharon hacia el otro lado de la pared y Jin junto con Alexander que aun no partían hacia otro lugar se sorprendieron por escuchar tales gritos. Parecía como si algo adentro de la ciudad estaba masacrando a los ciudadanos-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-Exclamo Alexander y golpeo las ramas que habían tapado el agujero que habían hecho anteriormente pero cuando vio lo que había adentro de la ciudad Dream Wing lo dejo helado-Ese agujero, se esta expandiendo-Exclamo Jin y agarro a Alexander del cuello para correr de ese lugar. Daisy que estaba tratando de escapar con su Rayquaza del agujero grito-¿¡Por qué!? Si te estaba apoyando...¡No que eramos aliados!-Pero el agujero la convirtió instantáneamente en un trofeo y el Rayquaza que volaba por los cielos sin saber que hacer se escapo.

-¡Jin ese agujero nos va alcanzar!-Advirtió Alexander mientras que corría atrás del otro joven. Jin que atacaba al agujero con sus bolas de fuego y hielo vio que este no le pasaba nada, al igual que un agujero negro absorbía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso-Maldición...-Maldijo Jin y Alexander hacia crecer arboles y paredes de enredaderas pero nada funcionaba contra ese agujero.

-¡Por aquí!-Villager grito hacia los dos y les indico un portal que estaba atrás de el. Jin que no sabia si el era amigo o enemigo solo pregunto-¿Lo seguimos o escapamos de ese agujero por nuestros propios medios?-Alexander pensó un poco antes de contestar y dijo muy agitado-¡Prefiero ir con ese chico extraño que seguir huyendo de ese agujero!-Jin asintió con la cabeza y dijo-Si, tienes razón...Mejor eso que ser absorbidos-

Los dos entraron rápidamente hacia ese portal y Villager los siguió por detrás. El agujero negro absorbió todo a su paso pero no alcanzo a absorber el portal.

* * *

><p>-Si hubiera alguna forma de abrir ese portal-Dijo Shiro mientras que estaba atacando a al portal en miniatura con toda su fuerza. La entrenadora Wi-Fi estaba analizando la situación y comento-¿Si juntamos todos nuestros poderes?-Esto le llamo la atención a Shiro y exclamo-¡Por supuesto! tal vez podríamos abrir ese portal-. Leo que todo este tiempo trataba de mover la cadena de Vanitas junto con Telyn exclamo-Y si no funciona-. Shiro hizo una cara seria y susurro-Que dios se apiade de ellos-.<p>

Telyn solo soltó un suspiro y dijo confiada-No creo que Tsukina y el ciego se rindan tan fácilmente, acuérdense que Vanitas es muy _gay_ para rendirse-Su voz trataba de ser tan expresiva como antes pero no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía en estos momentos.

-Todos tenemos que juntar nuestros ataques en un solo punto, aunque tenemos que tener cuidado de golpear a la cadena de Vanitas o el portal se cerrara completamente-Explico Shiro mientras que se posicionaba en un angulo cerca de la cadena. Leo estaba alado de Telyn y la entrenadora Wi-fi estaba alado de Shiro. Leo saco su pistola buster y dijo-Esperemos que esto funcione-Todos lanzaron su mejor ataque, Telyn lanzo su flecha llamada Frozen y Leo hizo su ataque Wave y Shiro hizo una versión de Eclipse Lunar más poderoso que el de Louis y la entradora Wi-fi utilizo su Smash para atacar el portal. Este se comenzó a expandir de apoco pero a la vez la cadena de Vanitas comenzaba a temblar.

-¡La cadena se esta soltando!-Advirtió Telyn al ver que esta casi desaparecía. Leo que reunió más energía para disparar exclamo-¡Mierda...si sigue asi va a desaparecer por completo!-

* * *

><p>-Esto es malo ¡Tenemos que buscar la salida de este lugar rápido!-Dijo Vanitas mientra que esquivaba las bolas de fuego que le lanzaba Mario y los ataques electricos de Pikachu. Tsukina convirtió su espada de doble hoja en un escudo y pregunto-¿Aun tienes esa cadena que dejaste enganchada al edificio?-Vanitas que se estaba quedando sin aliento por correr más de lo que podía este cuerpo respondió-Si, pero si sigo asi la cadena va a desaparecer-. La princesa maldijo en voz baja y se dio cuenta que la cadena de Vanitas comenzó a brillar de varios colores-Tu cadena esta brillando-<p>

-¡Bien! Parece que estamos cerca de la salida-Dice alegre Vanitas y corrió más rápido hacia donde le indicaba la cadena pero se dio cuenta que Zelda junto con Link le bloqueaba la salida-¡Por qué todo tiene que ser difícil!-Se quejo Vanitas y convoco a una serie de cadenas que amarraron a Link pero Zelda invoco una especie de soldado y este corto las cadenas que tenían aprisionado a Link. Tsukina que estaba protegiéndose a si misma y a Vanitas pregunta-¿¡Cuanto falta!?-Vanitas que sintió que su cadena se estaba recargando de energía y exclamo-¡Aquí esta!-Los dos llegaron a un lugar donde tenia un portal que se estaba extendiendo-¡Vamonos!-Grito y Tsukina fue la primera en pasar y Vanitas tomo sintió la voz de Tabuu que solo se reia de manera demente al ver que ellos se estaban escapando y dice con un tono amistoso-Aunque trates de proteger esta realidad por el bien de todos, yo se que tu también la odias-Al terminar de escuchar esa frase Vanitas se sumerge al portal.

-¡Ay!-Exclamo Tsukina y Vanitas cayo encima de ella.

-¡Lo logramos!-Dijo feliz Telyn al ver que los dos estaban sanos y a salvo. Tsukina que fue la primera en lebantarse dijo-Pense que nunca saldríamos de hay- pero Vanitas no le contesto nada. Leo arqueando una ceja pregunta-¿Paso algo haya?-Tsukina se puso seria y le dice a Vanitas-Lo dijo yo o lo dices tu-.

-Woah...Nunca espere ver un Observador-La entrenadora Wi-fi se acerca donde estaba Vanitas y abrazándolo con una fuerza descomunal chilla-¡Eres muy tierno! Ni te pareces a esos dibujos que salen en las escrituras y esos cachetes pálidos que tienes y ese pelo blanco te hace ver igual como si fueran un niño pequeño-Vanitas que se estaba poniendo rojo como tomate exclama-¡Déjame! ...Ahhhh ayuda me esta ahorcando-

-¿Tierno el?...¿Enserio?-Telyn dijo mientras que miraba como La entrenadora Wi-fi estaba triturando al Observador con un abrazo demoledor. Leo que tenia la misma mirada que Telyn dijo-Este mundo esta jodido, y más que antes-

Shiro que tenia una gotita en su frente pregunta-¿Deberíamos detenerla?-Tsukina que estaba sumida en sus pensamiento, tratando de absorber todo lo que supo de Tabuu y Vanitas en el Subespacio. No podía dejar de pensar si ella junto con los demás podían confiar en el Observador o de que este no los traicionara.

-_¡Esto es tan complicado!-_Pensaba ella.

* * *

><p>Snake había llegado a una de sus bases secreta donde se encontraba el erizo molesto. El que tenia varias bombas y dispositivos altamente peligrosos en su uniforme se los quita y entra a la carpa donde estaba Sonic sentado en una silla alado del CK009-¡Snake llegaste por fin!-Exclamo Sonic mientras que estaba "jugando" con la maquina. Snake que saco otros dispositivos que estaban en una mesa dijo-Esto es malo, el "ragnarok" esta comenzando-Sonic sin comprender pregunta-¿Ragnarok?-<p>

-Tabuu esta comenzando con su eliminación total de todo el Multi-Universo...-Contesto secantemente Snake, no le gustaba estar con el erizo por su personalidad tan problemática pero era uno de los pocos aliados que podía confiar en este momento-Vamos tenemos que ir a la base de Esperanza...Tenemos que prepararnos para la ultima batalla-

Las orejas de Sonic se arquearon y muy sorprendido dijo-Snake...tu me dijiste que si esa batalla ocurría, no íbamos a tener ni una posibilidad de ganar...Ni siquiera con la ayuda de Robin, Lucina, Villager, Megaman, Pacman y La entrenadora Wi-fi ibamos a poder ganar contra el ejercito de Tabuu o contra todos los demás Smasher-

-Lo se pero ya nos no queda más opciones y el "Ragnarok se va completar en 48 horas-Dijo el mientras que miraba un dispositivo parecido a un reloj que estaba brillando de color rojo.

* * *

><p>Palutena estaba devastada primero Pit, después Pitto y ahora Viridi. Estaba sola tratando de evitar que el ejercito de Tabuu atacara las villas de los humanos y Skyworld. Ella que tenia rabia contra todo lo que estaba sucediendo exclama en su templo con un ejercito gigante de Centurriones y ángeles que estaban reunidos por todo el lugar-¡No podemos permitir que Tabuu destruya más nuestro hogar!...El dia de ayer perdimos a la Diosa de la Naturaleza que se sacrifico para que todos nosotros tuviéramos más tiempo para escapar pero...¡Ahora escapar no es la solución! ¡Tenemos que pelear como los guerreros que somos y demostrar que todos nosotros somos más fuerte que todos los monstruos de Tabuu!-.<p>

¿Qué servia ser un Dios cuando no puedes evitar la batalla? Esto era los pensamientos de Lady Palutena mientras que escuchaba el grito de guerra de todo su ejercito junto. Ella ya no podía esperar que el Observador Vació solucionara la situación, esto se había salido de control desde el momento que apareció por primera vez Tabuu. Lo único que lamentaba ella era que si esta guerra terminaba mal, tal vez nunca podría volver a ver a Pit junto con Viridi y Pitto...Si tan solo tuviera el poder de volver a los días felices, en donde todos estaban viendo expectantes el torneo de Smash Bros y ella apoyaba a Pit y Pitto se burlaba de su gemelo Viridi apoyaba a los Pokemon.

-¡Lady Palutena! Las tropas están esperando sus ordenes-Dijo un Centurrion y Palutena contesto con una voz seria-En 48 horas entraremos al Subespacio para atacar de afrente a Tabuu junto con todo su ejercito-El Centurrion asintió con la cabeza y se fue avisar a todo el batallón de los planes de La diosa de la luz.

* * *

><p>Nahliel y Ludwas estaban siguiendo a Roy porque este le ofreció mostrarle toda las instalaciones de la base. Tanto el humano mitad ángel y el niño con poderes de demonio se sorprendieron a ver reunidos otro grupo de "soldados" que estaban aterrados-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Roy extrañado y los soldados titubearon un poco y dijeron-¡Unos agujeros están saliendo del cielo y están absorbiendo todo a su paso!-. Roy sorprendido por la respuesta, corre hacia la salida de la cueva y factiblemente varios agujeros salieron por todo el cielo. Nahliel que también siguió a Roy al igual que Ludwas divisaron los agujeros-¿Qué son esas cosas?-Pregunto extrañado Nahliel, al juzgar la expresiones de todos, Nahliel suponía que esos agujeros no eran comunes en este mundo-Ese agujero pareciera que esta absorbiendo toda la energía de este mundo-Susurro Ludwas.<p>

Roy que estaba temblando de impotencia exclama-¡El Ragnarok esta comenzando!-

-Tienes razón-Afirmo Mewtwo mientras que apareció en la entrada de la cueva junto con Pitto que su cara estaba contra el suelo y la dama de hierro que miraba enojado al Pokemon y Duck Hunt que se estaba riendo por la posición extraña que estaba Pitto-¡Por qué me pasa esto-Se quejo Pitto y se reincorporo, Hades que estaba riendo exclamo-¡_No lo se, ¿Le hiciste algo a alguien o la autora aun esta enojada contigo porque le ganaste como cinco veces?-_Pitto gruñendo contesta-¡No es mi culpa que ella sea tan lenta para apretar los botones de la 3ds!-

-Ultima vez que permito que tu me teletransporte a un lugar sin mi consentimiento-Gruño Elliot mientras que apuntaba su hacha a Mewtwo pero el Pokemon utilizo uno de sus poderes psíquicos para que las hachas apuntaran a otra dirección y dijo con voz tranquila-Ahora no Elliot de Loucré...-Dio una pequeña pausa y con un suspiro que extrañamente contenía una preocupación sin igual dice-Tenemos que prepararnos para el Ragnarok, ya no queda más tiempo-

Nahliel y Ludwas que no entiendan muy bien que era ese Ragnarok, no podían dejar de pensar que tal vez esta búsqueda de Tabuu se estaba complicando cada vez más-Ese Ragnarok es como ¿El fin del mundo?-Comento Ludwas

Roy contesto-Mucho peor, es el fin de la realidad que conocemos-

* * *

><p>Megaman que se encontraba en los barrancos que estaba cerca de la entrada del Subespacio. El podía sentir que todos sus tuercas y dispositivos que estaban adentro de el le advertían sobre la energía aterradora que despedía el lugar-<em>Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo-<em>Pensaba el mientras que vio a varios seres del Subespacio que estaban haciendo una especie de fila para arrasar con cualquier cosa.

A el nunca le gusto la palabra guerra, si el tuviera el poder necesario de evitar este enfrentamiento sin derramar ni una gota de sangre de los guerreros que estaba reclutando el para derrotar a Tabuu o de las lagrimas de mujeres y niños que veían a todos sus seres queridos convertidos en trofeos. Si tan solo tuviera el poder...

-Megaman, necesitamos que vengas a la base-La voz de Snake se escucho en un dispositivo que tenia megaman en su brazo-¡Entendido!-Exclamo Megaman y le dio un ultimo vistazo a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Uff ¡Por fin termine el arco de Porky! Ahora vamos con el arco final.<p>

¿Vanitas estará haciendo un bien en hacer cumplir su deber como Observador contra Tabuu? Esas reglas ¿Serán tan necesarias?.

Saben este capitulo esta cargado con varias criticas tanto sociales . Bueno me costo mucho hacer este capitulo porque no tenia ni idea como unir las ideas xD espero que me haya quedado algo decente.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y adiós.

Pd: Alguien se dio cuenta que el titulo es una referencia de Portal

PDD: Nunca jueguen un juego de terror cuando están en el hospital xD menos cuando es Five Nights at Freedy

PDD: Leozx 95: Hizo un Fans art de este Fic... y dibujo a su Oc (Leo) y a Telyn junto con el Ciego :D ..Le quedo muy genial, si alguien los quiere ver aqui esta el Link: /art / Telyn-me-and-Vanitas-hue-489961998

pddd: ¿Si estuvieran en la misma situación que Vanitas que harian? Por qué yo me hago bolita.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: Arriba, abajo, circulo, cuadrado, triagulo, A, B, C, R1, L2,**

**P**aula estaba sorprendida, ella primero estaba atendiendo a los delincuentes que se pasaban por el Bar Lievorlp hasta que su amo llego corriendo y grito que una calamidad estaba sucediendo en el Imperio de Porky. Cuando ella salio del bar vio como varios agujeros estaban saliendo del cielo y para peor como todas las personas estaban corriendo un lado a otro al saber que unos extraños derrotaron al Rey-¡Sabia que esas personas iban a traer la desgracia!-Gritaba alguno y otros solo pedían piedad hacia un Dios o a algo que los salvara.

-¡Todo empezó cuando el rey dio la orden de atrapar a un albino!-Exclamo otra persona mientras que trataba de huir despavorido del lugar. Paula que se extraño ante el comentario susurro-¿Sera..él?-.

-¡Mamma mia!-Exclamo Doctor Mario mientras que sostenía al Pichu que también como él estaba mirando el cielo muy intrigado-Mi tienda y ahora esto...Uhh tendré que empezar a cobrar más-Se dijo un poco titubeante.

* * *

><p>Alexander sintió como todo su cuerpo era primero aplastado para luego caer en el suelo y sentir como Jin cayo sobre el junto con Villager que los había salvado de ese agujero. Jin que se paro y vio que estaban en un lugar extraño que parecia ser una especie de sala con una mesa pequeña y una pizarra que tenia escrito varias tacticas de batalla. En este lugar se encontraba Pacman que estaba viendo una especie de mapa, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Villager junto con los otros dio una sonrisa y saco una manzana pixeliada y se la ofrecio a Jin-Eh...¿Gracias?-Dijo este un poco confundido.<p>

Alexander miraba con la boca abierta el lugar y exclamo-¡Woah! Si que parece un campamento de batalla esos que salen en los juegos arcades-Villager se rio un poco del comentario de Alexander, a decir verdad hasta a Villager le parecía algo similar a esa sala con los juegos pero lamentablemte si era una sala de batalla-¿Todos ustedes se encuentran bien?-Pregunto con voz ronca Villager, el no hablaba mucho con las personas porque le gustaba más comunicarse con señas como lo que hacia Pacman pero viendo la situación complicada de estos momentos tenia que comunicarse con los primerizos.

-¿Donde estamos?- Jin ignoro la pregunta de Villager y muy cauteloso mira a Pacman que estaba sacando un melón pixeliado para darselo a Alexander que por cierto lo acepto gustosamente y trato de comerlo pero para sorpresa de el, tenia un sabor agrio-¡Que asco!-Exclamo Alexander mientras que sacaba su lengua y mumuro-Creo que me quebré un diente-Pacman saco una pelota y se la puso en la boca para luego comerla-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estas diciendo-Dijo Alexander y Villager se rasco la cabeza como si estuviera nervioso y dijo-Creo que tengo que explicarle lo que esta pasando en estos momentos-.

Jin que levanto una ceja y pregunto nuevamente-¿Adonde estamos?-Villager que saco de sus bolsillos una insignia bordada de una bola smash dice-Están en el lugar donde se reúne todos los miembros creadores de Esperanza, aquí hacemos nuestras tácticas para esta guerra-Jin sorprendido por estar en un lugar de Esperanza pregunto-¿Por qué nos teletransportaste en este lugar?-Villager suspiro cansando por responder tantas preguntas y dijo-Necesitamos más guerreros que nos ayuden a pelear en esta guerra y más ahora que esta comenzando el Ragnarok...Mira solo esperen aquí y verán a los demas miembros que le explicara mejor por favor-Con esto inclino su cabeza y salio de la habitación dejando solo a Jin junto con Alexander que ahora veía maravillado a Pacman porque este sacaba un fantasma pixeliado color azul.

-Increíble..¿¡De donde sacas todos esos objetos!?-Pregunto Alexander con sus ojos bien brillantes y Pacman solo levanto los hombros como diciendo; No lo se.

* * *

><p>Elliot se sentía acorralado por estar con este grupo tan "grande" de "estupidos" segun él. Todos se encontraban afuera de la cueva obserbandose cautelosos mientras que Mewtwo se encontraba hablando con Roy sobre "La Dama de hierro" y el angel de Palutena, mientras tanto Roy le decia sobre los dos viajeros que llegaron a su cueva. Nahliel que miraba un poco extrañado por la coraza que llevaba Elliot y pregunto con tono algo burlón-¿No te molesta llevar toda esa corasa? Por qué viendola ahora se me hace dificil imaginarte verte peleando-Elliot solo se rio de manera sinica y contesto-Puedo pelear con esta corasa mejor que tu "niño bonito" y aparte que mierda estas pensando en pelear sin llevar una buena sea tu maestro debe ser un muy mal luchador-Esto fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, nadie podía decir que Dante era un mal peleador al frente de Nahliel. El joven mitad ángel saca sus dos pistola y apuntando de manera muy amenazante dice-Retractate de tus palabras-Antes que se pudiera empezar una pelea Ludwas invoco una de sus sombras y retenio a los dos-¡No deberíamos pelear en estos momentos! No ven que algo muy malo va comenzar-Los dos que estaban apunto de pelear se miraron por un momento y luego se cruzaron de brazos.<p>

-_HMmp...Tenemos un muy extraño grupo aquí-_Dijo Hades muy intrigado mientras que Pitto solo miraba aburrido la escena y pregunto-¿Qué quieres decir?-Hades se tomo su tiempo antes de contestarle a Pitto-Bueno veo que ese chico de haya el que tiene las dos pistola junto con una espada es un humano mitad ángel-Pitto sorprendido exclama-¡Eso es imposible!-Por lo que sabia en su mundo nunca había existido humanos que tengan relaciones con un ángel, solo de pensarlo lo hacia estremecerse y más al recordar esa ocasión cuando Viridi le explico sobre la maternidad y los embarazos. Hades que se estaba riendo más de la cuenta exclama-¡_Bueno pero acuérdate que estamos en una guerra interdimensional y hay varias dimensiones...entonces si es posible! y más por que ese niño con esas sombras tienen un poder demoníaco y ese chico con las hachas párese ser una especie de príncipe-_Esto era mucha información para Pitto, sosteniéndose un poco la cabeza y quejándose mumura-No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones-Hades suspiro y dijo-_Pit se tomaba todo esto con mucha naturalidad-_

Mewtwo junto a Roy que había terminado de hablar se dirigieron donde estaba el extraño grupo. Roy fue el primero en hablar-Necesito preguntarles; ¿Estarían dispuestos arriesgar sus vidas para pelear esta batalla?-Todos se quedaron sorprendido por la pregunta extraña y Ludwas dijo-A..arriesgar nuestras vidas-Mewtwo con una mirada gélida contesto-El Ragnarok es el "fin" de esta realidad y la unica manera de detener esto es enfrentarse contra Tabuu en el Subespacio-Nahliel sin perder su personalidad tan característica dijo-Quieres decir que para solucionar esto solo tenemos que patearle el culo al chico malo...¿Cierto? Entonces esto va ser más fácil de lo que pensé-Roy solo se rio y dijo-Ojala que fuera asi pero tenemos un problema si vamos al Subespacio tenemos la posibilidad de quedarnos atrapados por siempre-

Elliot no lo podía creer lo que escuchaba. Cuando hablo por primera vez con Mewtwo este le dijo que la única manera de recuperar a su reino y su familia que fue convertido en trofeos era buscar a un Observador y utilizar su poder, pero ahora el mismo Mewtwo lo teletransporto a esta cueva otra vez y para peor le estaban pidiendo que arriesgara su vida-¡Esto es una locura! ...Tu hijo de puta-Apunto a Mewtwo con sus hachas-Tu me dijiste que si encontraba a ese Observador todo se solucionaría-Grito enojado Elliot y Mewtwo sin mostrar ni un poco de miedo dijo-Esa hubiera sido la solución si hubiéramos encontrado al Observador antes del Ragnarok pero como Tabuu comenzó con la destrucción no tenemos más tiempo-Elliot se sentía abatido, si el peleara con Tabuu y se quedara atrapado en el Subespacio, no podría ver a toda su familia o a su reino otra vez. ¿Esta era la sensación que sentía su padre cuando se enfrento al ejercito de Tabuu con su armada en el día de su coronación? Tener miedo de no poder ver a sus seres queridos otra vez..."_Elliot recuerda que un Rey tiene que proteger a su reino, no importa si las probabilidades de morir sean altas, tu que seras Rey tienes que saber que siempre tendrás que llevar la carga de proteger a todos" _Era verdad, el iba ser un Rey y tenia que proteger a toda su gente sin importar lo que le pase a el. Suspirando y volviendo a su actitud confiada dijo-Esta bien, yo arriesgare mi vida-

Mewtwo hizo una especie de sonrisa en su cara y pensó-Él sera un buen Rey, solo lo falta controlar su lengua-Nahliel estaba en silencio, el queria volver a su dimensión y ver a su padre adoptivo y a su madre adoptiva. Aun recuerda cuando Dante lo llevo a cazar demonios por primera vez o Lady cuando lo felicito por ser tan bueno pero si arriesgaba su vida...¡No! no tenia que pensar así, Dante se hubiera burlado de el por tener este temor. El iba a ganar esta batalla y iba a volver a su dimensión y no importaba si el tendría que ocupar su forma ángel por más tiempo de que podía soportar-Esta bien, yo me uniré a esta fiesta-Dijo confiado Nahliel.

-Yo también-Exclamo Ludwas decidido, el juro que derrotaría a Tabuu cuando lo viera y más por lo que le hizo a la aldea de los Yoshi y por el Yoshi pequeño que fue convertido en un trofeo. El no iba dejar que más personas sufrieran por culpa de Tabuu, o seria un estúpido en tratar de resguardad su vida cuando su mejor amigo lo salvo de un demonio y por culpa de esto su amigo murió y el quedo vivo. Si la segunda oportunidad que tuvo a costa de la vida de su amigo servia para proteger a todos los seres que están sufriendo ahora por la guerra, el la utilizaría sin duda alguna.

_-¿Qué haras ahora Pitto? ¿Pelearas o huiras?-_Pregunto Hades muy indiferente. Pitto que al igual que los demás quedo sorprendido por la pregunta que hizo Roy. ¿Arriesgar su vida para salvar a todos los seres del multi-universo? Sonaba tan heroico que pareciera que no era su estilo aunque el sabia en el fondo que tambien tenia ganas de cooperar y de salvar a su estúpido homonologo que habia desaparecido y volver al templo de Viridi para molestarla como lo hacia antes-Esta bien yo también me uno-Dijo el sin mostrar miedo o otro sentimiento. Hades murmuro unas palabras alentadoras hacia Pitto-_¡Si mueres no te preocupes! ¡Porque ya sabes quien va tener tu alma-_Pitto juro que Hades sonaba igual que una colegiala en día de compras con sus amigas_-¡Ya me imagino que monstruo creare con tu alma!-_

**-**¿Seguros todos con su decisión?-Pregunto Roy y todos asintieron con su cabeza. Roy se alegro por la buena disposición que tenían estas personas-Bueno como ahora todos somos un equipo con un solo objetivo, voy mostrarle la sala de operaciones-Con esto Roy comenzó a caminar y todo el grupo lo siguió. Elliot que se quedo mirando al Pokemon que aun no se movía le pregunto-¿Vendrás?-Pero el Pokemon movió su cabeza en negación y dijo-La persona que vendrá no me puede ver aun, si me ve seria un caos para todos-Dicho esto desapareció y Elliot solo levanto sus hombros y siguió a los demás.

* * *

><p>La entrenadora Wi-fi después de recuperar su cordura y dejar en paz a Vanitas que se estaba casi "muriendo" por sus abrazos tan increíblemente fuerte dijo-Ejem, bueno como recuperaron a sus dos compañeros, ¿Pueden acompañarme ahora a la base de Esperanza?-Todos se miraron intrigados, la extraña mujer los estaba invitando a las instalaciones de Esperanza. Leo que fue el primero en tomar la palabra dijo-¿Que quieres de nosotros?-La mujer un poco sorprendida por la hostilidad que despedía Leo contesto-Necesitamos más miembros de Esperanza antes de que Tabuu complete el Ragnarok-Telyn confundida se agarra el mentón y hace una pose como el del pensador-¿Ragnarok? Me suena al nombre de uno de esos videojuegos que salen de vez en cuando en mi dimensión-<p>

-El Ragnarok es el la destrucción total de nuestra dimensión-Susurro Shiro agarrándose la cabeza y con un haz de luz volvió a ser Louis. Tsukina que estaba alado de Shiro exclama-¿¡Pero que diablos fue eso!?-Louis que estaba un poco confundido pregunto-Uhh..¿De que me perdi?-Telyn suspiro y le explico que habían conocido su alter ego y hay Louis comprendió todo o el por qué tenia un dolor de cabeza atroz, Tsukina que no estaba al tanta de la existencia de "Shiro" solo exclama-Con todas las cosas que he visto ahora ya nada me puede sorprender-Y Louis se rie.

Un brazalete que tenia puesto La entrenadora comenzó a brillar de color rojo y exclamo muy seria-No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que llegar pronto a la base-Al terminar de decir esto saco de los bolsillos de su short una especie de caja pequeña y la tiro al aire para que esta se convirtiera en un portal. Vanitas que estaba en silencio desde que salio de ese portal oscuro miro sorprendido ese portal que creo la entrenadora y con rabia dijo-¡Tu...Estas rompiendo las reglas!-La entrenadora arqueando un ceja dijo-¿Rompiendo una reglas?...Yo no he roto ni una regla-Vanitas estaba enojado, las reglas son absolutas, las reglas son absolutas decía su mente como un aparato electrónico-Esa energía que tiene el portal es energía de algunos trofeos ¿Verdad?-Dijo oscuramente. Tsukina y Telyn estaban horrorizadas ante la revelación y Leo saco al tiro su pistola para apuntar a La entrenadora Wi-fi y Louis imito el movimiento de Leo y la apunto con su cetro-Si es energía de unos de los trofeos que nosotros encontramos en el campo de batalla pero..¡Te juro que no tenemos malas intenciones!-Se escuso ella poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

-L_a__s R__**eG**__**lA**__S s__O_n **A****b**_**S**__ol__utas-_Con una voz muerta dice el Observador y dos cadenas salieron de su espalda. Tsukina que ya sabia algo sobre el deber de un Observador se puso adelante de Vanitas y le grito-¡Algunas veces nosotros tenemos que romper las reglas!...No todas las reglas son absolutas Vanitas-Esta era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba con su "apodo"-Eso es verdad-dijo Leo asintiendo con la cabeza a favor de Tsukina, el presentía que algo malo le había pasado a ellos dos en el Subespacio, aunque el quería saber qué era por ahora solo tenia que quedarse con la duda-Algunas veces nosotros tenemos que romper las reglas para hacer un bien a los demás, aunque no me gusta la idea de utilizar la energía de las personas convertidas en trofeos para teletransportarnos-La entrenadora ahora titubeando por el temor de que si decía algo mal iba a quedar como la mala de la película-¡Les prometo que nosotros los de Esperanza no tenemos ni una mala intención! Y sobre el asunto de los trofeos solo lo ocupamos para movernos de un lugar a otro para rescatar a las personas o reclutar más miembros-

Vanitas sin saber que hacer solo dice en tono amenazante-Solo por esta vez...pero cuando termine esto-La entrenadora Wi-fi trago saliva, aun recuerda esos relatos aterradores que le contó Mewtwo junto con Robin sobre los Observadores y sus castigos a quienes rompen las reglas-Uhhh...Bueno ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo ella y les indico que entraran al portal. El ultimo que entro fue Vanitas que aun miraba con una especie de odio a la entrenadora por romper las reglas.

* * *

><p>Lucina recibió una señal que provenía de su pulsera, esta señal le indicaba que volviera inmediatamente a la base. Viendo los agujeros que recientemente habían aparecido en el cielo exclama-¡Robin tenemos que irnos rápidos!-El táctico que estaba analizando todo las posibilidades que pudo haber pasado en este campo de batalla, se dio la vuelta y contesto-¿Es la hora?-Y Lucina tristemente asintió con la cabeza.<p>

Robin maldijo por voz baja y luego dio una ultima mirada al cielo azul. Tal vez este era la ultima vez que podría ver este cielo y las flores silvestre que de forma milagrosa se salvaron de la destrucción de Tabuu-Vamonos-Dijo y Lucina saco una caja para hacer un portal y dice antes de entrar-Me pregunto como reaccionaria mi padre si supiera lo que vamos hacer-Robin que se rio por el comentario exclamo-Tal vez se volvería loco o diría algo como; ¡Hay que luchar contra el destino!-Esa fue la frase que siempre le decía a Robin cuando el supo que era Grima, irónicamente esa misma frase había impulsado al tacto a liberarse de esa maldición y ser solamente Robin.

Los dos entraron al portal al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Tabuu estaba observando todo lo que pasaba en el Multi-Universo por medio de sus espejos. Esos mocoso que estaba junto con Vanitas y esos que estaban con algunos miembros de Esperanza eran de temer. Tenia que eliminarlos, asi para tener esta guerra ganada o mucho mejor hacerlos sufrir, por estrometerse. Por lo menos a el le encantaba los juegos de estrategia como el ajedrez, solo tenia que mover a su peones y esos mocosos estaban acabado. Convocando todos los trofeos que habia recolestado junto con los trofeos de los Smasher. Esta guerra era tan fácil.<p>

* * *

><p>Jin escucho como la puerta de esa habitación se abrió para mostrar al Príncipe Roy primero junto con un grupo grande de personas de diferentes mundo. Alexander que estaba preguntándole a Pacman como saca todas esas cosas pixeladas se dio cuenta y exclamo-¿¡Hola!?-Roy antes que pudiera preguntarles quienes eran, Pacman le hizo una señal con un melón y un fantasma rojo-Ohh, ya veo ustedes fueron teletransportados aquí por Villager-Jin asintió con la cabeza y vio de reojo al singular grupo. Ludwas que se fue asentar en el asiento más cercano a él junto con Nahliel que estaba moviendo su pistola por aburrimiento y Elliot puso su espalda contra la muralla y se quedo parado, Pitto que estaba murmurando unas cosas con Hades sobre toda esta locura se sentó al frente de Nahliel.<p>

Tres portales se mostraron casi al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos con excepción a Roy. En el primer portal apareció Robin junto con Lucina que miraron sorprendido por lo lleno que estaba la habitación-Vaya si que encontraron varios miembros nuevos ahora-Dijo Robin. En el segundo portal salio Snake y Sonic que por cierto el erizo estaba moviendo de una manera lenta por culpa de una maldición que le puso Tabuu para disminuir su velocidad. Por ultimo en el tercer portal apareció el grupo de la entrenadora Wi-fi en donde Leo fue el primero en llegar junto con Telyn, después Louis y Tsukina y por ultimo Vanitas que estaba en silencio.

Elliot sintió que las cadenas que le había dado Mewtwo empezaron a moverse por si solas indicando la dirección que estaba Vanitas-Tu eres un Observador-Afirmo el mientras que apunto su hacha soiD a Vanitas. El Observador solo susurro-Y qué si lo fuera-Antes de que Elliot pudiera atacar al Observador, Leo lo detiene con su espada láser-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo niño?-Dijo el mostrando una sonrisa socarrona por ser el mayor. Roy suspiro y con una voz de mando dijo-¿Podrían bajar sus armas? Ahora no es momento de pelear y menos cuando el Ragnarok esta empezando-

**-**Creo que mejor me voy de aquí-Dijo Vanitas mientras que levanto su mano para hacer un portal pero Telyn lo detuvo-¡Oye no puedes irte de aquí! ...-Exclamo ella pero Vanitas solo quería irse muy lejos de este lugar que hacia que todos sus sentidos gritaran Eliminar falla, eliminar falla-¡Déjame maldita loca!-Grito el pero Telyn lo agarro del cuello y dijo-¡Por supuesto que no ciegito! Y aparte imagínate que te teletransportas en un lugar lleno de enemigos o en uno que haya muchos escombros como el imperio de Porky...Creo que ni a ti te gustaría tropezarte con más escombro ¿No?-Tenia razón Telyn, Vanitas estaba más que harto de tropezarse con escombros, paredes y piedras-Esta bien-Solo dijo el y bajo su brazo y Telyn sonrió. El observador orgulloso podía ser igual que un niño pequeño.

Alexander que se acerco donde estaba Jin y apunto a Louis que estaba un poco mareado por haber utilizado su alter ego dice-Jin siento que el tiene dos almas en un solo cuerpo ¿Eso es posible?-Jin penso un poco antes de responderle a Alexander-Creo que si...como ese chico albino que esta junto con esa arquera, pareciera que ni siquiera tiene una presencia o nada...es como si fuera ese niño fantasma que vimos en las ruinas Pokemon-Alexander se padelecio y casi chillo-¡El fantasma nos vinos a penar de por vida!-Vanitas que movió su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado hablar a Alexander dijo con enojo-Me han llamado muchas cosas por milenios pero ¿Fantasma? enserio...-Leo le pego con el mango de su espada para que Vanitas se callara y este hizo un puchero-¿¡Ay, por qué me pegaste!?-Leo que respondió de manera tranquila-No deberíamos buscar pelea en este lugar donde hay varias personas que nos superan en numero-

**-**Son un grupo muy carismático-Dijo Lucina mientras que sonreía nerviosamente a todos lo que estaban en la habitación, algunos estaban hablando como personas civilizadas mientras que otros estaban literalmente enviándose miradas a muerte-Yo pensaba que los pastores eran raros-Dice Robin con una gotita en su nuca-¡Mira Robin encontré a tu gemelo albino!-La entradora Wi-fi apunto tanto al táctico y al Observador-Ehhh...Yo no me parezco casi en nada con el entrenadora, bueno a excepciona del color de pelo-Respondió un poco tímido el táctico, aun recuerda la primera vez que la entrenadora lo vio y exclamo que su pelo lo hacia verse tierno y Lucina estaba muerta de la risa-¡Vamos! El y tu podían perfectamente ser hermanos, aunque bueno tu podrías hacerte pasar por el mayor-. Vanitas que escuchaba toda la conversación murmuro-_¿Soy muy bajo?-_

**-¿**Tu eres el Príncipe Elliot?-Pregunto Tsukina sorprendida al ver a Elliot. El solo asintió con su cabeza y reconoció a "Tsukina"-Veo que también tu reino sufrió las desgracias de esta guerra-Dijo él y "Tsukina" solo asintió con la cabeza-¿Como quieres que te llame?-Pregunto Elliot. El y Tsukina se conocían desde antes porque los dos reinos estaban en el mismo mundo y eran aliados en caso de que una guerra estallara-Llámame por ahora Tsukina-Responde ella y Elliot se rio-Que nombre más ridículo Es...-Antes que pudiera decir su frase completamente, Tsukina lo golpea con un bastón que creo apartir de su collar de mariposa-¿Qué decías?-Dijo ella con un tono amenazante y Elliot comenzó a decir improperios con voz baja.

Louis estaba tartamudeando y se trato de esconder en una esquina, tener muchas personas juntas en un lugar lo ponía muy nervioso y más porque algunos se veían algo aterradores según él-Hola-Dijo Ludwas fijándose en Louis-¿Como te llamas?-. Louis que miraba el suelo y trataba de ocultar su tartamudees-Uhhh...me llamo Louis Bluemoon-Ludwas que sonrió y exclamo-Yo me llamo Ludwas, espero que seamos buenos amigos-Con esto Louis también sonrió y comenzó hablar no tan nervioso como antes con Ludwas.

-Me agradan los nuevos miembros-Exclamo Sonic que estaba sentado y a su lado estaba Snake que solo estaba mirando con aburrimiento y murmurando el por qué esta base de operaciones se convirtió en un lugar para pubertos de 17 años aproximadamente (sin contar a Leo).-Ejem...¿Todos terminaron de hacer vida social?-Pregunto Snake con algo de burla. Todos se sentaron y algunos se mantuvieron en silencio, lo importante estaba apunto de comenzar.

-Bueno algunos se estarán preguntando el por qué están aquí-Dijo Snake muy serio y Leo que miraba cauteloso al hombre mayor dice-Ustedes nos quieren reclutar para evitar ese Ragnarok..¿Verdad?-Snake asintió con la cabeza y casi se alegro que alguien pensara con la cabeza en este lugar, a decir verdad estaba más que harto en estar alado de un puberto erizo azul que se quejaba a cada cinco minutos del por qué no se podía mover como antes-¿Qué es el Ragnarok?-Pregunto Telyn seria.

Roy que tomo la palabra se paro y saco unos mapas de el Multi-Universo-El Ragnarok es cuando se ocasiona una brecha entre las realidades de los diferentes dimensiones del Multi-Universo-Vanitas se empezó a reír llamando la atención de todos y luego se paro en seco para mostrar una cara sin emociones-**E**_**rr**__**o**__R.._**E**_Rror..._**E**rR_o__**R**_-Dijo en un susurro y después volvió a la normalidad y sin saber que hacer exclamo-Ehhh...¡Lo siento mucho! Mejor voy al baño-Tratando de huir del lugar se levanto rápidamente y choco contra la muralla que estaba cerca de él-Pacman podrías llevar al Observador al baño-Pregunto Roy con una gotita en la frente y Pacman le tomo la mano a Vanitas para indicarle a donde ir-Bueno continuando con la explicación de antes, cuando ocurre el Ragnarok significa la destrucción de todas las realidades existentes y esto quiere decir también la eliminación de todos los seres que viven en esas dimensiones, por esto mismo Esperanza se creo para evitar que Tabuu haga el Ragnarok y destruya todo lo que conocemos-

-Eso es horrible-Exclamo Telyn horrorizada y los demás escucharon atentamente la explicación de Roy. Jin que tenia una lijera sospecha de que esa sea las intenciones de Tabuu, aun no sabia como asociarlo con las frases que había encontrado junto con Alexander-Solo tenemos cuarenta ocho horas antes de que suceda todo el Ragnarok, nosotros queremos que todos ustedes se unan a la batalla contra Tabuu para detener esto-Dice sin rodeos Snake. Los que habian escuchado la conversación entre Roy y Mewtwo ya sabían lo que vendría después de esto pero los demas no.

-Discúlpenme yo también quiero ir al baño-Dice Lucina y le hace una señal a Robin para que la siguiera. Este sin comprender solo levanta los hombros.

-¡Yo me quiero unir a la batalla si es para derrotar a ese desgraciado de Tabuu!-Exclamo Alexander pero Jin entre cerro los ojos y sintió como el ambiente se volvió lujubre. -Tenemos que ser sinceros con ustedes, todos los que pelearan esta batalla ...no sabemos si saldremos vivos de esta-Dice Roy con un susurro y todos se sorprenden excepto los que ya sabían de esto-Para detener a Tabuu tenemos que derrotarlo adentro del Subespacio pero no tenemos la certeza si podremos salir de esa dimensión...Yo entiendo si alguno de ustedes no quiera pelear esta batalla por temor a ...-Antes que pudiera decir toda su frase Snake lo interrumpe-Todos los que no quieran pelear esta batalla solo tiene que salir de esta puerta-

-Yo voy a pelear-Dice Jin sin titubear. El quería averiguar más sobre los escritos pero si tenia que detener a Tabuu lo haría. Alexander que sonrió y dijo-Yo tambien voy a pelear, por algo me dieron estos poderes y no los voy a desperdiciar-

Leo estaba pensando, no es que tuviera miedo de arriesgar su vida sino por todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, nunca pensó que por ayudar a un albino se iba a meter en tantos líos, suspirando y con confianza dice-Yo también peleare con ustedes-Telyn estaba seria ella nunca pensó que todo esto podía ser tan peligroso, Tabuu, Los Observadores y ahora arriesgar su vida. Ella un recuerda cuando su padre Doker Hanka antes de morir le dijo; "Se fuerte, hija mía, lucha, por todos, da el honor, al familia... El honor que la familia se merece... Y no olvides... Que al igual que tu madre... Te quiero con todo mi ser... Fuiste lo mejor que paso en mi vida..." ¿Esto es lo que quería su padre?...-Yo voy peleare con ustedes-Dice muy decidida Telyn mientras que sostiene su arco con fuerza.

Louis no tuvo ni que pensar su respuesta-Yo voy a pelear y devolveré a mi madre a su forma original y salvare a mi mundo-Esta vez no titubeo como antes, ni siquiera lo dijo con su típica timidez, él estaba muy decidido. Tsukina que suspiro y dijo-Soy una princesa y como tal tengo que hacer que Tabuu page por lo que le hizo a todo mi reino y a mi familia-

-Si esa es su decisión-Dijo Roy y saco otros mapas-Empecemos con la creación de la estrategia-

* * *

><p>Vanitas estaba temblando en el baño mientras que estaba en una esquina y agachado. Su rostro estaba tapado por sus manos y respiraba de manera uniforme mientras que decía; <span>E<span>_r__R__**oR E**__rR_oR. No sabia como llamar esa extraña sensación que lo estaba molestando desde que vio a Buuta o Tabuu, ¿Era tristesa? ¿Enojo? ¿Odio?. Más encima sus sentidos estaban en alerta, todo este lugar estaba violando las leyes del Multi-Universo y lo volvia loco. ¿Por fin estaba perdiendo esa conciencia que había generado? ¿Seria bueno volver ser el mismo Observador sin sentimiento como los demas?-YA NO ME QUIERO SENTIR ASI-Grito mientras que las cadenas salieron de su espalda y rompieron todos los espejos que estaban en el baño. Pacman que vio todo saco uno de sus fantasma y se lo mostro a Vanitas. El Observador sin comprender lo que le decía Pacman solo volvió a esconder su cabeza.

-¿Observador?-Pregunto Lucina mientras que abría despacio la puerta del baño junto con Robin y los dos se sorprendieron lo destruido que estaba el lugar-¿Qué paso aqui?-Pregunto Robin y Pacman apunto a Vanitas y luego a los vidrios rotos. Lucina que se agacho junto a Vanitas le dice con voz suave-Si tienes algo en mente no dudes en decírmelo-Robin que estaba analizando al Observador muy intrigado también se acerca a el, no podía creer que un Observador podia actuar de manera muy parecida a un niño perdido y más aun que mostrara emociones como lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Vanitas que trato de mirar a las dos personas (sin contar a Pacman por qué hay serian tres) con un rostro sin emociones pero fallo miserablemente y se puso a llorar.

-Buu..ta-Susurro entre llanto y Lucina lo abrazaba al igual como si fuera una especie de madre para el Observador. Robin que también sintió tristeza por el albino dijo-Sabes en mi mundo un amigo mio dijo que cuando tenemos preocupaciones lo mejor que uno puede hacer era llorar para luego levantarse con la cabeza en alto y decir; ¡Saldré adelante no importa lo que pase!-Vanitas que estaba dejando de llorar solo murmuro un gracias y se seco las lagrimas con la manga de su gabardina-Uhh...Lo siento por destruir el baño-Se disculpo inmediatamente al sentir como los vidrios estaban esparcidos en el suelo y Lucina se rio y exclamo-¡No importa! En total estamos muy acostumbrados a los destrozos-

**-**Ustedes saben que esta pelea va tener un final trágico verdad-Susurro Vanitas ahora sin mostrar ni una emoción. Robin que arqueo una ceja por el cambio repentino de personalidad responde-Si...lo sabemos-Con esto Vanitas sonrió y dijo-Tengo que decirles algo pero no quiero que los demás sepan-

* * *

><p>Los cuatro volvieron y vieron (excepto Vanitas que solo escuchaba) que los preparativos para la batalla final estaban casi listo.<p>

-Esta decidido..Hoy mismo se comienza esta guerra-Exclamo Roy mientras que Snake asintió con la cabeza y Sonic hizo un guiño. Todos sabían que este podía ser su final aunque si esto servia para que "las realidades" no se destruyeran lo harían de todos modos.

Porque todos ellos eran héroes.

Y derrotarían a Tabuu.

Cueste lo que cueste

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

¡Vaya! La pelea final se aproxima y este episodio si que esta cargado de sentimientos.

Hades: No deberías decirles a los lectores sobre...

Yo: Ohh verdad...El próximo capitulo me demorare en hacerlo porque como estoy hospitalizada y me van hacer exámenes (experimentos) y en el Aula hospitalaria me van a comenzar hacer clases en la habitación que estoy ...(tengo que estudiar para una prueba D;)

Hades: Eso te pasa por tener un cuerpo muy débil al igual que ese dibilucho Observador

Yo: Eso fue cruel...Bueno y LaylaDarkness me dio risa tu comentario sobre Tabuulador xDD desde ese día lo voy a llamar así a Tabuu/Buuta.

Hades: Se te esta olvidando las Pd.

Yo: Ohhh verdad.

Pd: ¿Alguien entendió el significado del titulo de hoy?

Pdd: ¿Le gustaría que hiciera Omake chistosos después del fin de este fic?

Pddd: ¿Por que sera que Vanitas tiene esos cambios de personalidad?


	10. Chapter 10

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo estan en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Capitulo: ¡Aunque no lo crean todos los jugadores somos héroes! **

Un ejercito gigante de centurriones y ángeles se estaban acercando a un portal de un tamaño alarmante que había aparecido en un lugar parecido a un barranco con varios arboles de color rojo y extrañamente sus tierras eran de arena al igual como un desierto-¡Ataquen!-Gritaba alguno de los ángeles que tenían arco y otros iban por tierra con pistolas. Palutena que estaba al frente de su ejercito con su cetro y las armas sagradas grito-¡No dejen que las lineas se separen!-

Tabuu se estaba riendo, esa Diosa juraba que con su ejercito tan débil iba ganarle al suyo...Tendría que pasar milenios para que esto pasara. Convocando a varios tipos de monstruos de varios tamaños hizo que estos salieran del Subespacio y se enfrentaran a los ángeles. Los monstruo que algunos parecían quimeras comenzaron a arrasar con una cantidad alarmante de ángeles y estos se defendían con sus escudos y arcos que la diosa de la luz les dio. Algunos ángeles empezaron a sentir como toda su energía era succionada con algo y cuando vieron al portal otra vez, se horrorizaron al ver varias cadenas doradas que salían de este y golpeo el lugar donde estaba un grupo de monstruos oscuros y centurriones peleando. Palutena hizo un escudo para proteger algunos de esos centurriones y casi grito al ver que una especie de quimera mezclada con una forma casi humanoide la estaba viendo con sus ojos amarillos al igual como si un carnívoro encontró su presa-¡Lady Palutena!-Grito uno de los centurriones y apuntaron con sus lanzas a esa "quimera".

-_Creo que tendré que ponerme más serio-_Pensó Tabuu mientras que veía la pelea. El hizo aparecer al medio de la batalla los trofeos de los Smasher y estos se iluminaron para mostrar a todos los ex participantes del torneo-¿Pit?-Susurro Palutena al ver que Pit sacaba sus dagas y la apunto a ella-¡Detente Pit, soy yo!-Grito ahora Palutena desesperada sin saber que hacer, ella no podía atacar a uno de los suyos y menos si era Pit.

Pit corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Palutena y trata de darle una patada pero la Diosa crea un escudo-¡Pit..Soy yo Palutena!-Decía ella tratando de hacer razonar al ángel pero el otro ni siquiera la miraba, parecía que estaba en una especie de trance o algo parecido. Pit comenzó atacar de manera violenta al escudo de Palutena, lo rompió con una de sus dagas y luego hizo una especie de voltereta para saltar alto y convertir sus dagas en un arco para lanzarle una de sus flechas.

El ejercito de Palutena estaba cayendo fácilmente ante los monstruos de Tabuu, algunos ángeles trataban de manera fructuosa en destruir estas criaturas pero estas rugían y creaban una serie de escudos de diversos tamaños y esas cadenas doradas estaban destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los demás Smasher estaban quietos sin hacer ningún movimiento aun, ellos esperaban las siguientes ordenes de Tabuu y este que miraba la batalla divertido desde las profundidades del Subespacio pudo sentir una energía similar que se acercaba a la batalla.

-¡ATAQUEN!-Grito Megaman mientras que estaba en uno de los barrancos con un ejercito igual de grande que los otros dos de Mii. Estos Mii con guantes de boxeo, espadas y hasta pistolas comenzaron a pelear contra los diferentes monstruos y algunos ayudaban a los ángeles y centurriones que estaban heridos por la batalla. Megaman corrió alado de Palutena que estaba peleando contra Pit y le pregunto-¿Estas bien?-Y Palutena muy sorprendida por el "nuevo" ejercito exclama-Gracias por la ayuda pero ...¿Quien eres tu?-Megaman mientras que trataba de dispararle a Pit dice-Soy Megaman un miembro de Esperanza-

* * *

><p>Telyn estaba junto con Tsukina y Pitto, eran el grupo "A". Todos ellos esperaban atentos la señal para comenzar atacar al ejercito de Tabuu desde lejos-¿No deberias convertir tu collar en un arco o algo así Tsukina?-Pregunta Telyn y Tsukina asintiendo con su cabeza convierte su collar de mariposa en una bazuca de alta potencia-¿Algo como esto?-Dice con un tono burlon al ver la cara de Telyn-Uhhh..Mientras que no me apuntes con esa cosa, todo esta bien-Dice Telyn y crea una flechas de hielo. Pitto que estaba en silencio transformo su dagas en un arco. Él estaba hablando con Hades sobre lo que le iba a pasar a su alma si moría en la batalla-<em>¡Espero que mueras afuera del Subespacio, así puedo tener tu alma!-<em>Hades dijo como si nada y Pitto murmuro-Porque diablos la autora no te dejo como un trofeo-Hades se rio de manera sinica y respondió muy confiado-_¡Por qué ella y yo tenemos un trato! Aparte que siempre jugamos ajedrez-_

-¡Ahora!-La voz de Robin se escucho en los brazaletes que todos llevaban puesto. Telyn que sonrió con una sonrisa picara exclamo antes de atacar-¡El que derrota más monstruos es el ganador!-Tsukina que solo levanto los hombros y riéndose como nunca contesto-¡Entonce yo ya gane!-Pitto solo suspiro, esta tal vez seria la ultima vez que todos ellos se verían la cara, aunque el no conocía a todos muy bien, él podía sentir que todos estaban unidos por una especie de "_cadena_" ¿Podría ser el destino?-No crean que voy a dejar que ustedes dos ganen-

Los tres apuntaron sus armas y se fueron corriendo en la misma dirección para acabar de manera inmediata con una quimera que tenia una forma de un león-Yo voy a disparar en el Oeste-Dijo Telyn y lanzo una de sus flechas hacia un grupo grande de monstruo para abrirse el paso. Tsukina que estaba disparando con su basuca exclamo-¡No te olvides del plan!-. Pitto dispara sus flechas hacia los monstruos que salían de el portal grande y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Palutena junto con todo su ejercito de ángeles y centurriones-¿Como? Ella también esta aquí-Dijo él muy sorprendido mientras que atacaba. Hades que vio desde el inframundo la pelea dijo-_Creo que algunas veces hasta la Diosa se puede enojar_-

Telyn esquivaba muy hábilmente los diferentes ataques combinados de los monstruos oscuro, ella confiada de su poder como arquera de hielo creo tres flechas y las tiro al cielo para luego gritar-¡Fairy Blue!-Las flechas se multiplicaron y congelaron todo a su paso-Bien, solo me falta abrir el paso hacia el portal-Pensó ella pero una quimera que escupía fuego trato de atacarla-¡Ah!-Exclamo Telyn al sentir como las brasas de fuego casi le alcanzan la pierna derecha-¡Frozen!-Le lanzo una flecha al monstruo pero este hace una pared de fuego y neutraliza su ataque-¡Mierda...!-Maldijo Telyn y preparo más flechas para atacar a ese monstruo.

Tsukina maldecía en voz baja por no poder llevar su fiel espada pero este era el plan y tenían que hacerlo. Disparando a todos los monstruos que se le cruzaban encima vio como una especie de golem se creo a partir de los monstruos que ella había disparado-¡Eso es muy grande!-Casi grito al darse cuenta que este tenia más de diez metro de altura. Disparando de manera continua para hacerle algo, el golem se dio cuenta de su presencia y pisando tanto a Mii y a sus propios aliados trato de agarrar a la princesa con una de sus manos, Tsukina que corrió rápidamente hacia un lugar que fuera seguro sintió como una de las manos casi la atrapa, cerrando sus ojos para lo peor escucho como una voz grito-¡Eclipse Solar!-

-¿¡Louis!? ¿Como llegaste aquí tan rápido?-Pregunto Tsukina al ver a Louis que estaba apuntando con su cetro al golem-¡Vanitas me teletranporto aquí!-Respondio el y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener el escudo exclama-¡No podre mantenerlo por mucho tiempo!-

-¡Elwind!-Exclamo Robin que apareció arriba del golem y este rugió de ira por haber sido golpeado. Robin callo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo donde estaba Tsukina y Louis-¿Están todos bien?-Pregunto y Tsukina convirtió su bazuca en una especie de armas combinadas entre una escopeta y una espada-Creo que ese golem se enojo más de la cuenta-Comento ella al ver que el golem rugía al igual como un gorila y se levanto para atacarlos a todos ellos.

-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Louis grito para hacer que en su cetro saliera un rayo rojo que fue dirigido hacia donde estaba el golem y Tsukina le comenzó a disparar otra vez junto con Robin ahora que hacia sus ataques de Arcfire.

* * *

><p>Roy, Nahliel, Elliot y Ludwas eran el grupo "B". Ellos estaban en una especie de trinchera que había creado Mewtwo con su poder psíquico para esperar la señal sin ser visto por el enemigo-¡Comiencen con el ataque!-La voz de Snake se escucho en sus pulseras y todos ellos salieron de la trinchera y corrieron hacia donde estaba el enemigo-¡He! Son los mismo dibiluchos que me enfrente antes-Dijo Elliot muy confiado y saco sus dos hachas para atacar a todos los monstruos, Nahliel que estaba junto con el príncipe exclama-No deberías confiarte mucho "Dama de Hierro"-. Los dos estaban combinando sus ataques para atacar a los monstruos que los estaban rodeando, Nahliel saco su violín y comenzó a tocarlo para que unas bolas de fuego acabaran con los monstruos y mientras tanto Elliot lanzo su hacha soiD hacia el cielo para cegar a los enemigos y luego con su otra hacha reficuL ataca a la quimera más cercana a él.<p>

-No peleas nada mal-Comento Nahliel mientras que convino su ataque de espada con sus pistolas para dar un salto de gran altura y atacar a los monstruos que aparecían del suelo. Elliot sonrió muy arrogante y contesto-Tu tampoco chico ángel-Los dos habían solucionado su conflicto interno cuando Roy los puso en este equipo y se dieron cuenta que los dos hacían un equipo de pelea colosal-¡Vamos!-Exclamo Nahliel y Elliot entendió lo que se refería el joven mitad ángel y dijo-Ya no puedo esperar para destrozar a Tabuu-

-¡Cuidado!-Exclamo Ludwas mientras que atacaba a todos los monstruos con forma humanoide y protegió a Roy que estaba peleando contra una quimera-Gracias Ludwas-Dice este y miro a la quimera que estaba rugiendo y escupiendo hielo. Ludwas que tenia atrapado con sus sombras una buena cantidad de monstruos pegunta-¿Sigo a los otros?-Y Roy contesta-Si...No te preocupes por mi, esta cosa nunca me podrá ganar-Con esto Ludwas asintió con la cabeza y convirtió sus sombras en dos cuchillas de color negro gigante para eliminar cualquier monstruo que se le acercara, todos ellos tenían que llegar de una u otra manera al portal que los llevaba al Subespacio así para enfrentarse contra Tabuu. Ludwas que llego hacia donde estaba Nahliel junto con Elliot, creo más sombra para ayudarlos y exclamo-¡Shade Dash!-Las sombras se combinaron e hicieron una especie de bola negra y aplastaron a varios monstruos-Vaya eso es nuevo ¿De donde aprendiste hacer eso?-Pregunto Nahliel impresionado por el poder del menor, Ludwas que no sabia que responder solo dice-Uhh...Se me ocurrió en este momento-

-Mierda...si que es una "cosa" muy grande-Dijo Elliot mientras que apuntaba a otro golem hecho de energía oscura. Nahliel solo camino alado de Elliot y hizo una especie de silbido-Más grande, peor caen-Dijo él y Ludwas que invoco a más sombras que rodeaban a los tres-¿Deberíamos estar preocupados de esa cosa?-Y los dos mayores de edad solo lo miraron indiferente y dijeron al mismo tiempo-Nah...esa cosa va a morir pronto/ Yo voy a derrotar a eso en un segundo-

* * *

><p>Jin, Alexander, Pacman, Villager, Sonic estaba en el grupo "C". Los cuatros que utilizaron los portales que fueron creados por las cajas que le paso La entrenadora Wi-Fi, ellos aparecieron casi al medio de la batalla y comenzaron atacar a los monstruos-¡Esto es divertido!-Dice muy animado Alexander y crea su propio ejercito de muñecas de hojas explosivas. Jin que primero analizo todo el campo de batalla muy detenidamente, crea una bola de fuego y hielo en sus dos manos y dice-No me gusta esta guerra, pero si hay que pelear para detener esta locura ...¡No me contendré!-El ataca con sus bolas de fuegohielo a varias quimeras con forma de pájaros que estaban en el cielo atacando a los ángeles y centurriones-¿Jin puedes hacer uno de esos puentes de hielo?-Pregunto Alexander con una sonrisa, él tuvo una idea muy buena y quería probarla-¿Si por qué?-Dijo Jin extrañado, por en general él era el que hacia los planes de ataque. Alexander mientras que creaba varios látigos de planta y ilusiones de sus muñecas que confundían a las quimeras y dice de manera juguetona-Es un secreto-

Jin solo rodó los ojos y creo el puente de hielo y vio como Alexander se subió a este puente y levanto sus brazos para combinar el hielo de este puente con varias plantas que le estaban dando movilidad al igual como si fuera una serpiente-¡Woah...Funciono!-Exclamo feliz Alexander. Jin impresionado de qué por fin Alexander utilizo su cabeza dijo-¡Veo que por fin estas pensando!-Y Alexander solo hizo un puchero y le indico a la serpiente de hielo y plantas que se moviera para atacar a los golem que estaban saliendo del portal. Jin creo una espada de hielo para su mano izquierda y en la derecha una especie de pistola de fuego-Hace tiempo que no hacia estas cosas-Pensó en un momento y ataco a un pájaro oscuro que estaba en el cielo con esa pistola que lanzaba balas de fuego.

-¡Demasiado lento!-Se burlo Sonic al ver como varias quimeras estaban tratando de seguirlo sin existo, el dirigió a esas quimeras al lugar donde estaba Snake junto con varios dispositivos explosivos en el suelo-¡Ahora!-Grito Snake y Sonic corrió con más velocidad que antes y saco a Snake de ese lugar y los dos escucharon la seguidilla de explosiones. Snake le indico a Sonic que parara y este que miraba el lugar sorprendido exclamo-Si algún día nos invitan al torneo, no me gustaría pelear contigo-Snake solo hizo una chasquido con sus dedos y dijo-Vamonos ahora que no hay tiempo que perder-

Pacman junto Villager hacían un buen equipo, Pacman cubría a Villager y este también cubría a Pacman. Como los dos hablaban normalmente con señas, entonces ya sabían que movimientos tenían que hacer para combinar sus ataques de una forma que este saliera muy efectivo. Pacman se puso en su forma pixeliada y comenzó a comer a todos los monstruos que estaban cerca de ellos y Villager invoco una especie de casa y encerró a varias quimeras hay.

* * *

><p>-¡Telyn!-Grito Leo mientras que apareció alado de la arquera atravez de un portal. Telyn que estaba peleando con la quimera de fuego exclama-¿¡No que deberías estar en el grupo D¡?-Pero Leo solo levanta los hombros y responde-Tuvimos que separarnos porque el lugar donde estabamos estaba saliendo uno de esos agujeros-Telyn solo abre un poco la boca y escucho nuevamente un rugido de la quimera que estaba haciendo una bolsa de fuego-¡Frozen!-Grito Telyn mientras que lanzo una de sus flechas y a la quimera se le congelo una de sus patas. Ella no se iba a dejar derrotar por esta quimera y menos que ahora estaba peleando en una verdadera guerra interdimencional. Deteniéndose de crear flechas, Telyn pasa toda su mano por su arco de hielo y este comienza a transformarse en un arco más grande con unos diseños de copos de hielo-Ahora si que me pondré seria contigo-Dijo ella y salto para quedar arriba de la quimera y disparar una flecha de hielo con una ventisca de viento congelado-¡Ice Blizzard!-La quimera que trataba por todos los medios de neutralizar el ataque de Telyn nuevamente pero no pudo y la flecha le llego de manera directa a su lomo y lo congelo al instante-Increible-Dijo Leo al ver ese poder tan potente y Telyn con una sonrisa exclama-¡Ves que soy genial!-<p>

-Uhh...Si eres muy genial-Leo dijo algo asustado, él ya conocía la forma de ser de Telyn y si le llevaba la contraria...No quería ni imaginarse de las consecuencias. Ahora el escucho los ruidos que hacían los demás monstruos que salían del suelo y saco su espada laser y empezó atacar a los monstruos que se le estaban acercando, el se dio cuenta que una especie de mujer pájaro lo estaba mirando junto con Telyn mientras que hacia una especie de bola oscura con sus manos-¡Cuidado Telyn!-Exclama Leo y corre hacia donde estaba la arquera y corta la bola oscura que lanzo esa quimera con su espada y luego saco su pistola y grito-¡Wave!-Para disparar a la mujer pájaro y esta se protege con sus alas negras-Tsk, si que es una molestia-Dijo Leo y utilizo su Phantom Dash para esquivar las bolas de energía oscura que lanzaba la quimera. Leo vio como uno de los escombros que estaban quedando en el lugar por la batalla de todos contra todos tenia una forma similar a una rampa y utilizo su Pantom Dash para impulsarse y saltar tan alto que hasta llego a la misma altura que estaba volando la quimera y saco su espada para ensertarle el golpee de gracia en donde corto una de las alas de la mujer pájaro y esta grito de dolor y callo al suelo. Leo que también callo al suelo aprovecho la oportunidad de atacar a esta mujer pájaro ahora con su pistola-¡Wave!-Grito y con la energía reunida de su pistola le disparo a la quimera y esta se convirtió en un polvo oscuro-Vaya...yo creía que ellos se podían convertir en trofeo pero veo que no es así-Dijo Leo sorprendido y Telyn que estaba lanzando sus flechas a otro grupo de monstruos que se aproximaban a ellos dos exclamo más que sorprendida mientras que veía el portal-¿¡Qué es eso!?-

Leo vio donde esta apuntando Telyn y sintio como si la sangre se le hubiera congelado. En el portal gigante salieron una serie de cadenas gigantes que literalmente podian destruir todo este mundo y los ejercitos que estaban peleando contra el ejercito de Tabuu-Esto es malo...¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!-Dijo Leo mientras que vio a esas cadenas doradas que se movia de manera lenta. Telyn que asintio con la cabeza, exclamo-¡Nosotros no seremos vencidos!-Y Leo se rio.

* * *

><p>Vanitas estaba junto con Lucina, el había convocado seis cadenas para atacar a todos los monstruos que los tenían rodeados. Lucina que estaba algo preocupada por el Observador desde que descubrió que era <em>casi<em> totalmente ciego le pregunto-¿Estas seguro de que puedes pelear?-Vanitas se detuvo un momento y riendo con su característica risa sinica respondió-¡Por supuesto que si! Mira te mostrare el por qué me llaman "_Vació"-_Dicho esto Vanitas comenzó a decir; _**Fe**_hlEr, F_e_hle**r**, _**Fe**_hlEr, Ve_**rsag**_en Z_U_ en**tf**er_**ne**_n. Los ojos del Observador se volvieron negros al igual como si tuviera solo unos orificios y con una exprecion muerta se acerco tranquilamente al grupo de quimeras y saco varias cadenas rojas que esta vez en sus puntas tenían unas especie de púas e hizo que estas se movieran para atrapar a todas las quimeras que estaban rodeándolos y indico con su mano a su pecho y dijo: "_Fal_lA **atr**Apada" "Falla **At**_ra_pa_**da**_"Las cadenas que tenían púas se movieron igual como si fueran una especie de serpiente que literalmente estaban torturaron a las quimeras que trataban de escapar, estas gritaban de dolor-"P_**roce**_die_n_do _con _el pr_otoco_**lo** de e**l**_**im**__inac_i...-Antes que siguiera con su tortura Vanitas callo al suelo y todas las quimeras que fueron atrapadas por el desaparecieron con un haz de luz oscuro-Ah..Ahh...Creo que me excedí mucho...Uhh-Se quejo el Observador al volver a su personalidad antigua y Lucina miraba horrorizada con todo lo que hizo Vanitas.

-¡No deberías pelear así...Esa no es la manera de pelear con honor!-Dijo Lucina enojada, no sabia que pensar del Observador que algunas veces parecia un verdadero muñeco y otras un niño. Vanitas que se levanto temblando dijo-S..soy un Observador y como Observador mi deber es elim...-Se paro en seco, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Ahora más que nunca estaba actuando como lo que era antes-_Esos desgraciados...Ahora me están haciendo todo imposible-_Pensó enojado Vanitas y poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa exclama-¡Lo siento creo que me emocione!-

Lucina suspiro y dijo-Para la próxima no te quiero ver peleando asi o yo misma te detendré-Terminado de decir esto ella saca a su espada Falchion y comienza a dar una serie de ataque a los monstruos que salían por todos lados y esquivando a una quimera que trataba de atacarla, ella le pega con Falchion y le incrusta su espada en la cabeza de la quimera y esta desaparece.

* * *

><p>Los Mii peleaban al igual que una manada junto con los centurriones y ángeles de Palutena, todos ellos atacaban a los diferentes monstruos que se le acercaban. Palutena que creaba escudos y tiraba un rayo que salia del suelo para golpear a Pit exclamo-¡No quiero que después te quejes del por qué mudaste todas tus plumas Pit-Megaman que estaba peleando alado de la diosa de la luz, disparo un pequeño tornado hacia la quimera con forma de leon que le estaba rugiendo y dijo-Si seguimos así nunca vamos a entrar al Subespacio-<p>

Tabuu veía impresionado el giro de los acontecimientos, los dos ejércitos estaban disminuyendo el suyo y para peor esos mocosos estaban literalmente "masacrando" sus quimeras y monstruos oscuros-Tendré que ocupar los-Dijo Tabuu y los trofeos que estaban al medio de la batalla sin hacer nada se comenzaron a mover al igual como lo hizo Pit. Todos los Smasher comenzaron atacar a todas las tropas de Esperanza y las de Palutena con mucha facilidad.

-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Louis para hacer un escudo de energía que protegiera a Tsukina y a Robin del ataque de Ness junto con Fox-¡Son muy fuertes!-Advirtió Louis mientras que trataba de mantener el escudo y soportar los diferentes ataques de los Smasher y del golem. Tsukina junto con Robin salieron del escudo y la princesa convirtió su collar en una espada de doble filo para cortar uno de los brazos del golem y Robin utilizo Nosferatu contra Ness-¡Ustedes sigan avanzando, nos queda poco tiempo antes de que el Ragnarok se complete!-Exclamo Robin y Louis que dejo de hacer el escudo exclamo-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Para atacar a Fox y correr junto a Tsukina a la entrada del portal.

Leo y Telyn estaban tratando de llegar lo más rapido posible al portal. Los dos atacaban a varios monstruos oscuros que salian tanto del cielo y la tierra-¡Oh...Vamos! ¡Más que congele esos monstruos siguen apareciendo como si nada!-Se quejo frustrada Telyn y Leo miro el portal que estaba casi diez metro de ellos-Asuguetate de mi mano-Dijo él y Telyn con una cara de indiferencia dice-Bueno...tu sabes que tengo 14 años y tu tienes 21...¿No crees que eso se veria raro?-Leo que se sonrojo y casi grito-¡No es eso!-Y Telyn solo suspiro y le dio su mano a Leo-¡Phantom Dash!-Telyn sintio como toda su velocidad estaba aumentando de manera muy rapida y Leo le indico que corriera junto con él hacia el portal. Los dos esquivando los monstruos que estaban al frente, llegaron a la entrada del portal en donde se encontraba Louis y Tsukina peleando.

-¡This is Sparta!-Dice Alexander sonriendo mientras que la serpiente de hielo y planta se acercaba al portal pero su sonrisa desaparecio al ver que Mario y los Ice Climbers estaban al frente de él-No...¿¡Oigan que estan haciendo no que ustedes eran los buenos!?-Mario hizo su ataque más fuerte y creo varias bolas de fuego que comenzaron a derretir a la serpiente de hielo y planta que estaba montado Alexander y los Ice Climbers atacando con sus ataques de hielo a Jin que estaba también atacándolos con su ataque de fuego-¡Alexander crea esas muñecas explosivas y luego crea diez ilusiones de nosotros dos!-Dijo Jin mientras que estaba creando varias bolas de fuego. Alexander crea varias muñecas hechas de plantas y esta explotan inmediatamente para dejar una gran cortina de humo y él aprovecha de crear las diez ilusiones de él y de Jin para que están salieran corriendo a varias direcciones aleatorias. Mario que no sabia a quien atacar, siguió a una de las ilusiones junto con los Ice Climber-¡Ahora vamonos!-Exclamo Jin y los dos se fueron corriendo hacia la entrada del portal-Uh..Voy a extrañar esa serpiente de hielo y planta-Se quejo Alexander al ver que su creación estaba siendo destruida por los demás Smasher.

Ludwas creaba varias sombras para inmovilizar al golem que les tapaba el paso-¡Ahora Nahliel, Elliot!-Grito él y Nahliel dio un gran salto en conjunto con Elliot para atacar entre los dos la cabeza del golem y este quedo descabezado y trataba de manera desesperada en encontrar su cabeza-Hahahahaha, si que se ve muy ridículo-Se burlo Elliot y ataca las piernas del golem con sus dos hachas, Nahliel que sostenía su espada Excaliburn y ataca a unos monstruos pequeños que salieron casi alado de el-Hagamos una apuesta "Príncipe", Si yo llego antes que tu al portal, tu tienes que pagarme 10.000oro y si yo pierdo ...Mmm te invitare a una Pizzeria-Dijo Nahliel muy confiando y Elliot con una sonrisa arrogante exclama-¡Trato hecho pero después no quiero que vengas llorando a mi cuando sepas que perdiste como un marica!-Ludwas miraba toda la escena con una gotita en su nuca. El no sabia si esos dos eran muy buenos amigos o enemigos. Los tres llegaron al mismo tiempo a la entrada del portal en donde estaban los demás peleando con varios monstruos oscuro. Nahliel y Elliot dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se apuntaban con sus armas-¡Tu hiciste trampa! /¡No tienes honor tramposo!-Ludwas suspiro cansado y ataco a uno de los monstruos y exclamo-¡Déjense de comportarse como niños pequeños, ni uno de los dos hizo trampa!-

-_Er_**R**or.._E_rr**OR**...E_**Rr**_OR..._**Er**_R**o**r..._**Fa**_l_la_s **d**_**i**__v_is...-Vanitas se encontraba corriendo junto con Lucina. El atacaba a todos los monstruos que se le acercaba con sus cadenas rojas-_C__**On**_Tr_A_ d_**El**_ **Pr**Ot_O_co**LO**.._Er_R**o**r-Podia escuchar muy bien la voz de los demás Observadores en su cabeza pero él lo ignoraba. Vanitas trato de sentir la presencia de Lucina y se dio cuenta que ella estaba tres metros atrás suyo-¿Lucina que pasa?-Pregunto él mientras que se detuvo y sus cadenas seguían golpeando a las quimeras. Lucina que se detuvo por culpa de Peach y Samus que le estaban bloqueando el paso le grito al observador-¡Sigue avanzando queda poco tiempo!-El Observador no sabia que hacer, no quería dejar a Lucina peleando sola con varios oponentes fuerte pero ella grito-¡Andate de aquí, yo puedo pelear contra ellos!-Y Vanitas asintió con la cabeza y obligo a este cuerpo correr lo más rápido que podía-¡SiN!-Grito al sentir la presencia de Kirby al frente de él y Meta Knight, sus cadenas apuntaron a ellos dos y los empujaron hacia otro lado-**V**i**O**La_C_i**o**N..D**e**..l_a_S rEg_**la**_s-Susurra una y otra vez pero Vanitas trataba de ignorar su voz y la de los Observadores-¡No me voy a dejar vencer por ellos otra vez!-Grito y sus cadenas atacaban a todos los monstruos que estaban a su paso y Vanitas sintió que por fin llego a la entrada del portal y jadeando fuertemente exclama-Uhh...Me estoy volviendo viejo para soportar todo esto-

-¿Viejo?...¿Cuantos años tienes?-Pregunto Tsukina mientras que cortaba a todos los monstruos con su espada de doble hoja. Vanitas que hizo aparecer otra serie de cadena solo exclamo-Eh...¿Milenios? No lo se es complicado ...como "no existo"-Louis y Ludwas hacían escudos de sombras y de magia para proteger a todos de los diversos ataques de las quimeras y monstruos-¡Miren!-Apunto Ludwas con su mano derecha al frente de el y Louis se horrorizo. Todos los Smasher dejaron de pelear contra él ejercito de Esperanza y de Palutena para atacarlos a ellos. Elliot sonrió de manera arrogante y le pregunto a Nahliel-¿Hacemos una nueva apuesta?-El joven mitad ángel con una sonrisa similar a la del príncipe contesta-Esta bien, el que elimine ese tipo con mostacho y esa cosa verde es el ganador-

-Uh..Nunca pensé que me enfrentaría con mis ídolos del torneo-Comento Alexander pero sin perder su típica sonrisa-Bueno esto me servirá como una anécdota más adelante-y Jin suspiro con cansancio y dijo-Si es que salimos vivos de esta-Leo preparo su pistola buster y dijo-Yo me enfrentare al gordo con motocicleta y tu Telyn te enfrentas a ese ratón amarillo-Telyn que sintió como si Leo la estaba degradando exclamo-¡Ni lo sueñes! Tu te enfrentas a ese ratón y yo al gordo con motocicleta con ese tipo de piel gris-

Una especie de campo telequinetico separo a los Smasher con todos los que estaban en la entrada del portal, Vanitas que se sorprendió al reconocer de quien era esa energía y solo murmuro-Ese Mewtwo...-y Louis apunto con su cetro a la figura del Pokemon que se puso al frente de todos los Smasher-¿Eso que es?-Elliot que solo chasqueo los dedos dijo-El es Mewtwo un Pokemon que se cree un puto sabelotodo-

-Todos ustedes tienen que entrar al portal..¡Ya!-Ordeno Mewtwo mientras que sus ojos brillaban azules y sostenía el campo telequinetico-¿Qué pasara con el plan?-Pregunto Telyn. Todos ellos junto con los de Esperanza tenían el plan que todos al igual como un peloton de pelea iban a entrar al portal juntos-¡Da lo mismo el plan! En total así hace las cosas más interesantes-Contesto Nahliel y entro al portal, Ludwas que suspiro solo dijo-Bueno nos vemos adentro del Subespacio-Elliot entro sin decir una palabra y Tsukina que solo sonrió dijo-¡Vamos a terminar con esto!-y entro al portal. Telyn que sonrió, levanto los hombros y exclamo-Ahh.. A la final todo ese tiempo que perdimos para hacer una estrategia no sirvió de nada-Louis asintió con la cabeza y contesto-Uhh..y yo que tuve que aprenderme todo los puntos estratégicos en menos de cinco segundo-Los dos entraron al portal al mismo tiempo. Alexander que sonreía de manera confiada le dijo a Jin-¡El ultimo en entrar es una gallina!-Y Jin solo rodó los ojos y exclamo-Entonces ese seras tu-

Vanitas escuchaba más que impresionado, todos ellos sabían que había una probabilidad del 98% de que se quedaran atrapados en el Subespacio y perdieran sus vidas hay pero no se dejaban intimidar por esta posibilidad, es más estaban preparados para esto-Los seres existentes son criaturas admirables, poder arriesgar sus vidas por el bien de otro y también poder hacer sus propias decisiones...-Dijo él con un cierto tono extraño. Leo que miro de reojo al Observador dijo-¿De que estas hablando? Tu también puedes hacer tus propias decisiones como todos nosotros-Dicho esto Leo entro al portal y Vanitas se rio y exclamo-Tal vez...tengas algo de razón-Y entro al portal.

* * *

><p>Duck Hunt vio todo el campo de batalla y con un grupo de sus amigos que había buscado por casi todas las dimensione entro a este campo de batalla y corrió a socorrer a Lucina que se encontraba peleando contra Samus y Peach-¡Wof!-Ladro este y un hombre musculoso con guantes verdes estaba junto a Duck Hunt y le pregunto a Lucina-¿Necesitas ayuda señorita?-. Lucina que estaba atacando a Peach miro al extraño hombre y exclamo-¿¡Quien eres tu!?-. El hombre sonrió y con una velocidad envidiable para todos los boxeadores, golpeo a Samus y a un grupo grande de monstruos-¡Me llamo Litlle Mac pero me puedes llamar Mac!-Contesto él.<p>

Robin estaba ahora con su espada atacando a todos las quimeras que lo tenían acorralado, el que estaba ahora peleando a lado de Sonic exclama-Trata de distraer a las quimeras y yo le ensertare un golpe con mi magia-Sonic hace un guiño y dice-¡Vamos! Yo puedo hacer más que eso-Y Robin se rie, el erizo era muy bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y tenia una energía muy contagiosa-¡Oye Robin mira eso!-Dijo Sonic y apunto a otro Pokemon que apareció en la batalla y utilizaba ataques acuáticos combinados con las artes ninjas-Parece que nos esta ayudando-Dice Robin al ver que el Pokemon estaba atacando a los monstruos.

Snake solo suspiro al ver que todos los "mocosos" que eran primerizo entraron al portal y murmuro-Se lo dejamos a ustedes por esta vez-Y ataca a los golem que se estaban creando a partir de la energía oscura de los monstruos caídos.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

:D Ya nos estamos acercando cada vez más al final de este Fic ... ¡Pero! No se preocupen porque habrá una secuela :) (aparte que hay varios misterios que aun no se han revelado aun).

Esos Observadores...aunque estén atrapados igual molestan a Vanitas xD bueno el y ellos son lo mismo. Y a decir verdad me gusta todas las referencias de videojuegos que puse en este capitulo y los comentarios de Alexander, Elliot, Telyn xDDD y Leo *A*.

Hades: ¿No deberías estar estudiando en estos momentos Noby?

Yo: Bueno veras que ayer estudie toda la unidad 4 de historia y hoy solamente voy a repasar para luego jugar Final Fantasy X, Pokemon, Skrym y Uno

Hades: Y después te quejas de que no tienes ni una entretencion en el hospital

La muerte: ¡Hola chicos!..Ohh Noby veo que aun no a llegado tu hora.

Yo: Ehhh...Hola muerte, ¿Quieres jugar el uno conmigo y con Hades?

La muerte: ¿No que tu eras un asco en ese juego?...aparte prefiero leer los comic de Marvel que tu tienes que jugar con esos juegos de niños

Yo: ¡Por qué me hacen Bullying

Hades/La muerte: Por qué es divertido.

Bueno con las queridas PD

PD: ¿Qué piensan de los Observadores?

PDD: LaylaDarkness, el familiar que hizo ese apodo a Tabuu es un genio xDDD (Ahora le dire; Mariposa con alas gay)

PDDD: ¡Se acerca Halloween que emoción!


	11. Chapter 11

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo están en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

_Recomendaciones; Leer este capitulo mientras esta escuchando una canción Épica y en las estrofas finales escuchar el Theme the Final Fantasy X To Zanarkand_

**Capitulo: El Gamer Over**

**T**odos miraban sorprendido el Subespacio. Tsukina que lo había conocido antes se dio cuenta que este estaba cambiando, las estrellas y galaxias estaban más mezcladas que antes y los colores que habían ahora ya no eran negro con azul sino negro y morado oscuro. Lo peor fue que todo el lugar estaba literalmente atrapado por unas cadenas doradas de gran tamaño que se movían de manera lenta pero muy intimidante-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?-Pregunto Louis al ver que no había ni una especie de puerta o algo que indicara que Tabuu estuviera aquí. Nahliel que estaba alado de Elliot miraba indiferentes a las galaxias y dijo-Con todo lo que he visto de este viaje...creo que necesitare terapia-Elliot se rio y exclamo-¡Ni que hubieras visto todo lo que yo he visto!-Con esto los dos se miraron al igual como si fueran dos rivales y Ludwas que estaba en silencio solo murmuro-¿Tendré que ser compañero de estos dos?-Telyn que también estaba mirando a los dos rivales dice-Lamentablemente ...sí-

-¿Vanitas no deberías cantar esa canción?-Pregunto Tsukina y se acerco al Observador que estaba en silencio, este que parecía andar pensando en otra cosa se estremece y exclama-¡No!..No..quiero-Tsukina que miro de reojo al Observador dijo con enojo-¡Deja de actuar como un niño ahora! ¡No ves que estamos al medio de una guerra!-. El Observador murmurando unas cuantas palabras ilegibles para los demás pero con mucho sentido de para él trata de mantener la calma pero no podia dejar de temblar de miedo-¿Te pasa algo Vanitas? Desde que entraste a ese portal junto con Tsukina has estado actuando muy extraño-Pregunto Leo, como él era el más antiguo del grupo, podía literalmente sentir cuando estos "menores" tenían preocupaciones o algo le molestaba. Vanitas suspiro y puso la cara más seria que tenia-Solo prométanme que ...pase lo que pase, no se dejaran convertir en trofeos por Buu...Tabuu-Algunos miraron con confianza y arrogancia al Observador y exclamaron; Nunca me dejaría convertir en un trofeo por ese tipo o otros solo dijeron; Yo voy a lograr mis objetivos y derrotare a Tabuu. Vanitas que sonrió con sinceridad, hace mucho tiempo que él no sonreía de verdad y exclamo-Bueno...¡Vamos hacerle una visita a Taby-chan!-Terminado de decir esto comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción que le había enseñado Buuta y la misma puerta de antes apareció en frente de todo ellos.

-Nunca espere que todos ustedes mocosos llegaran hasta aquí-La voz de Tabuu sonaba distorsionada y cargada de sentimientos como el odio-Todo ustedes no saben lo que he visto en el Subespacio, las personas son controladas por las reglas del Multi-Universo y estas no dejan ver más haya de nosotros mismos...¡Toda esta realidad la destruiré!-

-¡Nunca permitiremos que destruyas nuestra realidad!-Gritaron al unisono mientras que apuntaban sus armas al ser humanoide llamado Tabuu.

* * *

><p>-Mierda...Las tropas cada vez son menos y nosotros no soportaremos mucho tiempo-Dijo Snake mientras que atacaba sin parar a un grupo de golem y a Ness junto con Lucas que estaban tratando de atacarlo-¡No debemos rendirnos!-Exclamo Sonic y trato de correr a la velocidad del sonido pero su pierna derecha estaba tiritando al igual como si lo hubieran golpeado-Uhh...La maldicion de Tabuu me esta afectando cada vez más-Se quejo y esquivo uno de los ataques de Luigi y Wolf.<p>

Lucina estaba preocupada mientras que peleaba contra Samus, ella sabia el plan del Observador que tenia al llegar al Subespacio y no le agradaba, ni siquiera a Robin le agrado pero el Observador fue tan claro como el agua cuando dijo_; Quiero verlos todos felices...¡Con un Happy End!_

-¿Ese Happy End a costa de tu consciencia?-Mascullo Lucina y trato de golpear a Samus con Falchon.

-¡No puede ser!-Palutena que estaba haciendo un equipo con Megaman apunto al portal. En este salían varias cadenas doradas que trataban de envolver el suelo y otras estaban dirigiéndose al cielo donde estaba esos agujeros-Casi no nos queda tiempo-Dijo Megaman y ataco a Toon Link.

* * *

><p>Tabuu hizo aparecer una serie de cadenas doradas que se dirigían directamente hacia el grupo de jóvenes que estaba al frente de él. Estas cadenas al igual como una serpiente trataban de atraparlos pero ellos esquivaban hábilmente sus ataques-¡Louis trata de hacer uno de esos escudo!-Dijo Jin porque se dio cuenta que Tabuu se puso en una posición agachada y saco unas halas de varios colores-¡Cuidado!-Advirtió Vanitas he hizo un escudo de energía junto con el escudo de Louis-Ahh...¡Ah!-Grito Louis al sentir como su escudo se desquebrajaba-¡Tenemos que destruir esas halas!...¿Leo puedes dispararle de esta distancia?-Jin estaba diciendo y creo sus bolas de fuegohielo para lanzarselas a Tabuu pero estas no le hacían nada. Leo saco su pistola buster y grita-¡Wave!-Pero Tabuu hizo una especie de campo de energía y la desvió hacia donde estaba ellos.

-Tsk, ese tipo si que es un mariposon molesto-Se quejo Elliot al ver que el ataque de Leo no le hizo nada a Tabuu. Nahliel que también estaba disparando a Tabuu con sus pistola pregunta-¿Como nos podemos acercar?-Ludwas solo observaba y aun no convocaba a sus sombras, cuando escucho la risa gélida de Tabuu al ver que todos estaban arrinconados por culpa de su poder él se enojo y hizo que unas sombras salieran hacia donde estaba él y hizo que estas detuvieran momentáneamente el ataque de Tabuu-¡Ahora nos podemos mover!-Dijo Ludwas y esquivo las cadenas. Nahliel corrió rápidamente hacia una de las halas de Tabuu y con su espada Excaliburn trato de romperlas pero Tabuu hizo que una de sus cadenas le agarraran el píe a Nahliel y lo tiro con una fuerza descomunal contra Elliot que también se estaba acercando al "monstruo".

-¡Toma esto hijo de puta!-Grito enfurecida Telyn y esquivo una serie de cadenas doradas que iban dirigida hacia ella y apunto con una de sus flechas a la cabeza de Tabuu-¡Ice Blizzard!-Grito y la flecha trato de llegar hacia donde estaba Tabuu pero él se protege con sus alas y lanza nuevamente esa onda de energía-¡CUIDADO!-Grito Vanitas y hizo otro escudo que envolvió a todos pero él quedo en el suelo y respirando pesadamente-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Alexander preocupado y Vanitas solo asintió con la cabeza, Alexander trataba de crear sus muñecas plantas explosivas pero por culpa de las cadenas no podía, por ende solo creaba varias ilusiones de todos para confundir las cadenas pero estas al parecer sabían cual era el real y cual era el falso

-¡Ustedes nunca me derrotaran con esos poderes tan insignificantes!-Tabuu exclamo con confianza, él sabia que ellos no tenían el poder para derrotarlo, ni los Smasher pudieron derrotarlo entonces ¿Por qué debería temer a esos mocosos?.

Tsukina estaba conteniendo todo el odio que sentía contra Tabuu, el destruyo su reino, su familia y su hermano gemelo. Ella iba a vengar a todos aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera-¡Record!-Grito y su espada doble filo se convirtió en una especie de escopeta mezclada con una espada-¡Yo Nunca te perdonare!-Exclamo y comenzó atacar a todas las cadenas doradas-¡WAVE!-Exclamo Leo mientras que trataba de disparle a Tabuu pero sus ataques no surgían ni un efecto, es más parecía que esas halas absorbía todos los ataques-Tengo que encontrar una forma de romper esas alas-Penso frustrado-¡Leo juntemos nuestros ataques!-Dijo Louis y se acerco a Leo para apuntar su cetro a la pistola buster. Una bola de energía azul y roja apareció en la punta de la y Leo gritaron al mismo tiempo-Wave/Eclipse Lunar-. Esta bola de energia salio disparada con una velocidad superior a la del sonido y logro destruir un poco la ala derecha de Tabuu. Este gruñe enojado por esto y se agranda para luego disparar rayos laser de sus ojos.

Jin creo un escudo de hielo para protegerse de esos rayos y luego mezclo tanto el hielo y fuego de sus manos para crear una especie de pistola de ventisca de hielo y magman-¡Alexander..hagamos ese truco!-Alexander sonrio y creo varios latigos de plantas que se juntaron con la pistola de Jin y se acerco a este para decir-No que dijiste que no te gustaba hacer "eso" por qué era muy peligroso-Jin hizo una mueca y respondió-Solo por esta vez...lo voy hacer-. Alexander aun sonriendo hace que los latigos de la planta queden incrustado a la parte de hielo de la pistola y hace que esta aumente de tamaño para darle una forma similar a una basuca, Jin que apuntaba a Tabuu desde un orificio de su escudo le pregunta a Alexander-¿Estas listo?-Alexander muy emocionado exclama-¡Por supuesto!-La basuca que habían creado se podía utilizar dos personas al mismo tiempo, tanto como Jin y Alexander debían estar muy concentrados en disparar con esta arma o el ataque le podía dirigir a ellos mismo-¡Ahora!-Dijo Jin y Alexander apretó el gatillo de planta y Jin el de hielo/fuego. Una energía mezclada entre los elementos de hielo/fuego/planta salio de la basuca y las bolas de hielo/fuego pequeñas que acompañaban a la principal estaban recubierta por los látigos de planta, esta atrapo una de las alas de Tabuu y la destruyo completamente-¡Lo hicimos!-Exclamo Alexander pero su felicidad se disipo inmediatamente al ver que Tabuu regenero su ala destruida.

-¡Cuidado Telyn!-Advirtio Tsukina y empuja a Telyn para que ella evadiera un ataque parecido al de un rayo que hizo aparecer Tabuu. Telyn estaba cansada de tanto utilizar su flecha Ice Blizzard y cae fuertemente hacia el suelo y su arco volvió a su forma original. Tsukina trataba todo lo posible para proteger a Telyn pero una especie de clones de Tabuu aparecieron de la nada atrás de ella y la obligaron alegarse de la arquera-¡TELYN!-Grito Tsukina desesperada y todos voltearon a ver que a la arquera la estaba apunto de atacarla un clon de Tabuu con una especie de cadena con púas, Telyn que trato de levantarse y esquivar rápidamente el ataque, sintió como su pierna y su brazo le tiritaban y cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor.

-¡Ah...ah¡-Un sonido horripilante se escucho por todo el Subespacio, la cadena del clon de Tabuu no le llego a Telyn pero si a Vanitas que se había teletransportado adelante de la aquera para protegerla del ataque. Telyn que vio como la sangre roja se esparcía por todo el lugar y como el cuerpo del Observador cayo inerte alado de ella-¡Vanitas!-Grito y se acerco a él pero lo que vio la dejo más que horrorizada. El cuerpo del Observador salia mucha sangre y en la parte del estomago con la espalda estaba todo cortado-¡Oye...Idiota por qué me protegiste! ¿¡No que nosotros dos no nos llevábamos bien! ¡OYE RESPONDEME-Gritaba Telyn mientras que movía el cuerpo del Observador.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver el cuerpo inerte del Observador-Lo lamentaras hijo de puta-Susurro amenazante Telyn y segunda vez en su vida estaba tan enojada, ella vuelve a transformar su arco en uno más grande y apunta hacia arriba y tira una flecha que congela a todos los clones de Tabuu. Leo se dirigió donde estaba Vanitas junto con Louis para tratar de socorrerlo pero cuando lo dieron vuelta para ver la profundidad de la herida se fijaron que este ya no tenia sus ojos celeste y peor era que la sangre que estaba esparcida en el suelo parecía extenderse más como si fuera una cadena-Esto es malo...¿¡Louis esto salia en uno de tus escritos!?-Pregunto preocupado Leo y trataba de hacer que el Observador respondiera pero parecía que estaba "muerto". Louis creo su escudo Eclipse Solar y respondió alterado por ver tanta sangre-¡No lo se esto nunca salio en ni un escrito!-.

Nahliel saco sus par de cuchillas y las cargo de mucha energía angelical para luego con su velocidad sobrehumana atacar a todos los clones de Tabuu y esquivar los rayos que tiraba este-¡MUERE BASTARDO!-Grito y trato de atacar a Tabuu pero este hizo una especie de escudo y se protegió del ataque. Elliot que tenia el mismo problema de Nahliel, trato de atacar a Tabuu pero este se protegía con su escudo y lo atacaba con sus cadenas doradas-¡Este mariposon de mierda me esta sacando de mis casillas!-Exclamo con enojo y vio como Tabuu hizo una bola de energía eléctrica y ataco a todo el mundo con estas.

Ludwas trataba con sus sombras en penetrar el escudo de Tabuu pero estas se desintegraban de manera inmediata cuando tocaban el escudo-Debe haber una forma de destruir este escudo-Pensó y se fijo que algo estaba saliendo del suelo-¿¡Qué...es eso!?-

* * *

><p>-¡Inaceptable!-Las voces dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que miraban la batalla-Tu...Vació, no cumpliste con tu misión y para peor ¡Has roto las reglas!-<p>

"Vació" se empezó a reir de manera sinica-¿Reglas? ¿Las necesitamos cuando estamos en guerra? Aparte...¡Este no es momento para hablar sobre las reglas!-Dijo "Vació" y trato de hacer un portal para ir al lugar de la pelea pero los demás Observadores que estaban "atrapados" por las cadenas doradas de Tabuu, atraparon a Vació y lo obligaron a mirar hacia las sillas-Lo pagaras muy caro...No seguiste las reglas, hiciste que unos desconocidos peleen contra Tabuu y no volviste a la normalidad a los Smasher-Vació hizo una mueca y susurro-_Se que lo pagare caro pero ahora quiero ayudarlos...a detener a Buuta-_Terminado de decir esto, Vació saca sus cadenas y ataca a los demás Observadores y crea un portal.

-¡_**E**__n_co_**ntr**_a **de**l p_roto_c**olo**!...E_**RRO**_R..._ER_R**OR**...E**RR**_**OR**_...-

* * *

><p>Varias cadenas rojas salieron del la sangre del Observador y estas atacaban a las cadenas doradas y una especie de silueta negra apareció alado de Louis y dijo-¡Woah! No sabia que los cuerpos humanos contenían tanta sangre-Louis se estremeció ante la presencia tan aterradora pero a la vez sintió que lo conocía y miro al cuerpo para luego ver a la silueta-¿Vanitas?-Pregunto un poco indeciso. La silueta hizo una especie de silbido y exclamo-¡Vaya si que te demoraste en reconocerme!-Louis se quedo mirando con una cara en shock, el nunca pensó que vería la otra forma del Observador y menos que se comportara igual que antes-¡Oye no me mires así no ves que me pongo tímido!-Exclamo Vanitas y Louis sin entender como diablos el Observador supo que lo estaba mirando solo susurro tímidamente-Uhh...Lo siento-<p>

Leo ahora se encontraba haciendo una seguidillas de volteretas para esquivar los ataques de las cadenas y los clones de Tabuu. Estaba enojado, no le gustaba perder contra alguien y menos perder uno de sus camaradas contra Tabuu-¡Wave!-Grito y le disparo a uno de los clones y se acerco a Telyn-Ice Blizzard-Grito Telyn y se fijo que estaba casi alado de Leo-¿Oye que estas haciendo?-Pregunto extrañada al ver que Leo empezó a disparar no hacia Tabuu sino a las replicas-Mira-Apunto Leo con su otra mano y Telyn vio que las cadenas doradas estaban peleando contra unas cadenas rojas y los clones parecían desesperados en romper esas cadenas-¿Eh? Esas..¡Son las cadenas del tonto!-Exclamo feliz y más aliviada ahora. Leo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Telyn-_Parece que los niños orgullosos nunca se van a llevar bien_-Pensó con una gotita en la sien mientras que miraba como Telyn movía su arco por todos lados y exclamaba; ¡Tu Hijo de puta me diste un susto horrible!

-¡Detente desgraciado! ...-Rugió con ira Tabuu y unas cadenas rojas salieron adentro del escudo de este y lo destruyeron con facilidad. -¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!-Exclamo Jin y hizo un puente de hielo para que después Alexander hiciera la misma técnica de antes pero esta vez los dos estaban montados en la serpiente y Jin mezclo las lianas de hojas de Alexander con su fuego para que esta serpiente se convirtiera en una mezcla de tres elementos-¡Volviste querida!-Grito emocionado Alexander al ver su "creación" viva otra vez. La "serpiente" le dio un coletazo a los clones de Tabuu y lanzo una especie de bola de fuego/hielo/planta a Tabuu y este le rompió unas de las alas-LOS VOY A DESTRUIR INSENSATOS!-

Tsukina destrozaba tanto las cadenas de Tabuu y sus clones, ella llego hacia donde estaba Elliot junto con Nahliel que trataban de encontrar una manera de atacar a Tabuu-¿Chicos si juntamos nuestros poderes?-Pregunto ella y Elliot miro por un buen rato a Nahliel-Ni lo pienses, yo nunca juntaría mis poderes con ese "angelito-dijo de manera muy arrogante y Nahliel enojado y con un tono de burla dice-Yo tampoco juntaría mis poderes con un chico que al parecer tiene un problema de sexualidad...Osea que diablos con tu apodo "Dama de hierro"-Elliot ataco uno de los clones y le grito a Nahliel-¡Y tu..yo sabia que los ángeles no tenían sexo definido!-Nahliel igual de enojado respondió-¡Eso es mentira y para tu información yo soy solo mitad ángel!-Tsukina exasperada por ellos dos se acerca a Ludwas que miraba sorprendido esa cantidad alarmante de cadenas de oro y rojas-¿Oye Ludwas juntemos nuestros ataques?-Ludwas miro un rato a Tsukina y asintió con la cabeza, los dos se pusieron alado del otro y Tsukina cambio de forma su arma a una especie de basuca y Ludwas creo una sombra con forma de una bala gigante-¡Veamos que puede hacer esto!-Tsukina disparo la bala de Ludwas y esta le llego directamente a Tabuu-**¡LOS VOY DESTRUIR!-**Grito enojado Tabuu y un rayo de energía gigante apareció de la nada.

-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Louis y trato de hacer un escudo a todos los que estaban en la pelea pero sintió como se iba debilitando y murmuro-Uhh...creo que tendré que dejártelo a ti-Terminado de decir esto Louis se convirtió en Shiro y la energía del escudo aumento-¡No voy a dejar que me derrotes!-Grito Shiro y anulo el ataque de Tabuu.

-¡Ice Blizzard! /Wave-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Telyn y Leo. El ataque de ellos dos se convino en una especie de flecha con una punta de energía y esta se dirigió a una de las alas de Tabuu y las destruyo-¡Si..Lo hicimos!-Exclamo feliz Telyn al ver que el jefe del subespacio había perdido sus alas pero Leo que aun no perdía su mirada severa al escuchar la risa de Tabuu-¿Creen que ustedes ganaron por destruir mis alas? Pues se EQUIVOCAN...¡Yo soy más poderoso que todos ustedes juntos!-Bramo y todo el Subespacio comenzó a temblar y las cadenas doradas que salían del portal se movían con más rapidez y más clones de Tabuu aparecieron para atacarlos a todos ellos y seguido de varios rayos que salían por todo el lugar-¡Eclipse Solar!-Grito Shiro pero los ataques de Tabuu eran más erráticos que antes y hacia difícil saber en que lugar iba a atacar.

Las cadenas rojas que estaban atacando a las cadenas de oro se envolvieron rápidamente e hicieron una especie de escudo gigante de puras cadenas-¡Proteganse hay!-La voz de Vanitas se escucho y todos se dirigieron hacia el escudo con mucha rapidez-Esto es malo, Tabuu ahora se puso serio-Dijo Leo y observo que todos estaban cansados y algunos estaban respirando de manera muy irregular-¡Pareciera que esta pelea nunca se va a terminar!-Exclamo Tsukina que estaba junto con Ludwas. -Tsk yo ni siquiera puedo golpear frente a frente a ese Tabuu-Dijo Nahliel sintiéndose muy frustrado y Elliot solo chasquea sus dedos. Jin y Alexander aun estaban montados en la serpiente de hielo/fuego/planta vieron como Tabuu aumento de tamaño y saco nuevamente esas alas

-¡TODOS USTEDES PERECERÁN EN ESTE LUGAR!-Rugió Tabuu y varias ondas de energía salieron de sus alas y el escudo de cadenas se encerró completamente, así envolviendo a todos. La silueta oscura apareció en frente de todos y sonrió al ver que como lo apuntaron con sus armas a excepción de "Shiro"-No deberían atacar a uno de sus camaradas y menos cuando este perdió su cuerpo "físico"-Telyn se sorprendió al reconocer aquella y voz y grito-¡Tu tonto me diste un susto horrible!-Vanitas que se rio ahora más que antes exclamo con mucha arrogancia-¡Si ustedes saben que yo no puedo morir!-Vanitas se sintió muy feliz al ver que todos estaban bien en estos momentos y con una voz casi parecida a una despedida dice-Solo tenemos una oportunidad para derrotar a Tabuu, cuando su ataque de ondas se termine yo amarrare todos sus movimientos por tan solo cinco segundo y ustedes tendrán que atacarlo con sus mejores movimientos...Tal vez después de ese ataque yo no pueda ayudarlos más por eso tienen que aprovechar muy bien esos minutos-Leo arqueo una ceja y pregunto-¿Qué quieres decir que no podrás ayudarnos?-Vanitas se rio y solo exclamo-¡Es un secreto!-

Tabuu trataba con todas sus fuerzas en romper el escudo de cadenas, cuando el vio una silueta muy familiar que se proyecto al medio de él se rio por la ironía de la situación. ¿Quien diría que se pelearía a "muerte" con su "amigo". Vanitas que pasaba por las ondas como si nada se enfrento cara a cara con Tabuu y dijo-Nunca pensé que esto terminaría así...¡E_**rR**_or _er_**RoR**..E_**r**_**R**_**o**_R **P**ro_**ced**_ien_**d**__o _c_on_ **el** **p**ro_toc_**ol**o _A2_3-Tabuu con una voz cruel y cargada de odio hacia el Observador dice-¿Ahora me juzgaras como una falla? Es una pena Vanitas, al parecer eres igual que esos Observadores que tantos odias...Bueno eso es obvio tu y ellos son la misma "cosa"-

Vanitas sonrió al igual como lo hacia antiguamente con Buuta y dijo de manera extrañamente tranquila-No..no soy la misma cosa que ellos, por qué yo ahora voy a decidir por mi mismo...¡_**Pro**_toc_olo_ A**23** ac**ep**ta_**do**_!-Cadenas azules de gran tamaño salieron por todo el Subespacio y envolvieron a Tabuu, este que estaba más que sorprendido por estas cadenas exclama-¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO!-La voz de Tabuu sonó distorsionada y Vanitas solo murmuraba; _Pr_**oto**co_lo_ **A23** a_**ctiv**_ado.

-¡AHORA!-Grito Leo al ver que Vanitas hizo una señal débil con una cadena que estaba cerca de ellos y el escudo de cadenas rojas desapareció y todos fueron directamente hacia Tabuu. Nahliel se transformo en un ángel completo y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y su mirada cambio a más grave que antes. El corriendo con su velocidad inhumana se dirige hacia donde estaba Tabuu encadenado y lo ataca con su espada Excaliburn-¡Muere desgraciado!-Grito él y le dio dos tajadas que hicieron una X gigante, Tabuu gritaba de dolor y el Observador se estremeció igualmente al escuchar tales gritos.

-¡Yo nunca voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi familia y a todo mi reino!-Grito Tsukina y Elliot que estaba corriendo junto a ella exclamo-Voy a cortarte tus alas mariposon-Tsukina convirtió su arma en su fiel espada y con un movimiento limpio golpeo a Tabuu y Elliot lanzo a Soid para cegar momentáneamente a Tabuu y luego esta volvió a él y se convirtió en una pistola y inmediatamente esta lanzo un láser de alta potencia-¡NOOO...NOOO...USTEDES NUNCA ME DERROTARAN...YO SOY MÁS PODEROSO QUE UN DIOS!-Gritaba Tabuu y trataba de liberarse de las cadenas. Shiro apunto su cetro a Tabuu y reunió toda su magia para dispararle un rayo potente de color carmesí a Tabuu-¡Eclipse Lunar!-Grito Shiro y el rayo se fue directamente hacia el jefe del subespacio, Telyn que estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios apunta con su arco al pecho de Tabuu y dice-Este es uno de los ataques que me enseño mi padre antes de morir...!Espero que lo disfrutes Tabuu!-Una flecha envuelta en una ventisca de hielo y con varios trozos de hielo que flotaban al rededor de esta salio disparada del arco de Telyn y congelo momentáneamente a Tabuu.

-¡LO LAMENTARAN!-Grito Tabuu y libero uno de sus brazos de las cadenas azules y tiro uno de sus rayos. Ludwas hizo que sus sombras formaran dos espadas gigantes que apuntaron a Tabuu y lo atacaron de manera muy continua-¡Esto es por el Yoshi pequeño!-La espada acuchillo a Tabuu-¡Y esto es por su aldea!-La otra también acuchillo a Tabuu-¡Vamos mi serpiente!-Grito Alexander y la serpiente hizo una de sus bolas elementales para atacar a Tabuu y Alexander creo sus muñecas explosivas para que estas también lo atacaran, Jin que ahora solo creo una especie de escopeta de hielo/fuego exclama-¡FireBlazz!-. Tabuu estaba quedando sin energía, todo la energía de los trofeos que había estado recolectando se le estaba escapando de manera inmediata. Unas especies de esferas salían del cuerpo de Tabuu

Leo saco su espada laser y corrió hacia Tabuu para dar un salto muy grande y exclamo-Saber Smash-una especie de energía se acumulo en la espada de Leo y luego soltó varias ondas que estaban en punta y atacaron a Tabuu. Con este ultimo ataque y más con lo que había sufrido anteriormente, toda su energía desapareció y Tabuu se convirtió en un haz de pura oscuridad que se fue de manera lenta y solo quedo de él una bata parecida a los que utiliza un medico y una cadena que tenia una especie de medallon con el gravado de una rosa con una cruz en ella.

-Uhhh...¿Lo logramos?-Pregunto muy cansado Nahliel y volvió a su forma original. Todos los demás quedaron agotados por la batalla pero su pequeño "tiempo fuera" fue interrumpido cuando sintieron que el Subespacio comenzó a temblar y las estrellas junto con las galaxias empezaron a mezclarse más rápido que antes-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Pregunto Shiro y todos miraban como el lugar se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

-Esta es la despedida-Vanitas se teletransporto al frente de todos y ahora con su cuerpo "físico" que estaba sangrando con mucha abundancia-¿Vanitas?-Dijo Tsukina al ver la cara seria pero a la vez tranquila del Observador-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron...¡Nunca espere que esta misión fuera tan ...no mejor dicho nunca espere con encontrarme con personas tan interesantes como ustedes!..-

-Oye pareciera que te estas despidiendo de todos nosotros...Tu sabes que todos nos quedaremos atrapados aquí de todos modos-Dice Elliot con indiferencia pero Vanitas se rie y exclama-Todos ustedes tienen lugares al cual volver...-El Observador crea un portal y sorprende a todos los presentes-¿¡Como!? Si tu nos dijiste que no podías crear tus portales adentro del Subespacio-Dice "Shiro"

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi...¡Ahora métanse al portal!-Ordeno Vanitas. Alexander junto con Jin entraron al portal pero no sabían por qué sentían que algo estaba apunto de ocurrir-Jin ...no sientes que "Vanitas" esta actuando muy extraño-Pregunto Alexander algo serio y Jin respondió-Si...es casi como si fuera a morir o algo peor-. Telyn entro al portal sin decir ni una palabra junto con Ludwas y Elliot. Nahliel presintio lo que iba a ocurrí y le dijo al Observador-Tu...te quieres sacrificar o algo parecido-Tsukina, Leo y Shiro se sorprendieron y Vanitas ladeo su cabeza y escupió sangre por la boca-No me queda mucho tiempo, los demás Observadores se están metiendo en mi "consciencia" y lo están anulando...Prefiero quedarme aquí junto a Buuta en vez de ser una marioneta otra vez-

-¡Pero...Tu no te puedes quedar aquí atrapado por siempre! ¡Si esos Observadores tratan de convertirte en ese ser horripilante otra vez...Nosotros te podemos ayudar a combatir contra ellos-Grito Tsukina desesperada, ella sabia lo que significaba la frase; Ser una marioneta para Vanitas pero eso no quería decir que la única opción que tenia el Observador era quedarse en este lugar. Leo vio a Vanitas y este solo le sonrió y dice en un susurro-Oye acuérdate que la primera vez que nos conocimos te dije; Yo no puedo morir...Por favor solo déjenme aquí...esta es mi decisión-Leo y Nahliel comprendieron el sentimiento de Vanitas y asintieron con la cabeza-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Leo y Vanitas susurro-Por supuesto que estoy seguro-

Nahliel suspiro y agarro de la mano a Tsukina-Vamonos, si el quiere quedarse aquí que se quede-Tsukina que estaba más impactada por la indiferencia del joven mitad ángel le grita-¡No! No podemos dejarlo aquí...Eso no es justo-

-Yo tampoco estoy deacuerdo en dejar al Observador en este lugar-Dice Shiro pero Leo lo agarra de su chaqueta blanca-Esta es la decisión de el ciego y tenemos que respetarla-Como Leo era el mayor y por ende el más sabio de todo sabia lo que tenia que hacer en estos momentos, Shiro se negaba con la cabeza y exclamo-¡El es nuestro amigo!-Leo suspiro y dice-Como es nuestro amigo tenemos que respetar su decisión-Esto dejo en silencio a Shiro y murmuro un adiós para el Observador y entro al portal. Nahliel también entro al portal y dejo a Tsukina hay para que se pudiera despedir-Vayanse luego, no creo que soporte mucho tiempo-Dijo Vanitas. Tsukina le tomo la mano y dijo- Eres un tonto...si algún día te vuelvo a ver te cortare en dos con mi espada por esta estupidez- y entra al portal

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto nuevamente Leo.

-Sí estoy seguro y ...¡Perdón por no poderte pagarte la cuenta de Doctor Mario!-Bromea Vanitas y Leo solo suelta un suspiro y entra al portal. Vanitas ahora que sintió que estaba solo en el Subespacio que se estaba destruyendo, cierra el portal y camina hacia donde quedaron las cosas de Buuta

-¿Oye te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que veríamos las estrellas juntos y me burle de ti?-Vanitas le pregunto a la bata como si fuera Buuta y tomo el medallon

-Estúpido...-Una voz joven se escucho atrás de Vanitas y este ni se dio vuelta para mirar quien era-Si crees que por quedarte aquí te salvaras de nuestra naturaleza, estas muy equivocado por qué las reglas son **absolutas**-Un niño decía con una sonrisa cruel y escalofriante. Vanitas que suspiro con cansancio solo dijo-¿No debieran volver a su habitación Observador?-El niño creo un portal y se fue del lugar.

* * *

><p>-¡Lucina algo esta brillando en tu bolsillo-Advirtió Litlle Mac y se fijo que los Smasher pararon de atacarlos de forma súbita y comenzaron a brillas con una luz blanca. Los monstruos oscuros desaparecieron al instante.<p>

-¿Lo derrotaron?-Pregunto Robin extrañado y se dio cuenta que todo el ejercito de Tabuu estaba desapareciendo. Palutena que estaba peleando con Pit se dio cuenta que este se dejo de mover y empezó a brillar para luego volver a su forma original. Pit estaba muy confundido, primero estaba peleando con Tabuu en el subespacio y ahora estaba en un lugar extraño-¿Lady Palutena?-Pregunto al reconocer a la diosa de la luz. Palutena que se le caían las lagrimas al ver que Pit volvió a la normalidad, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza-¡Ohh! Pit te extrañe tanto-Dice ella y Pit se sonroja, en varias ocasiones Palutena se comportaba como una madre para todos los ángeles y Pit no era la excepción. Pitto que estaba peleando con una quimera se dio cuenta que esta desapareció y se acerco a su homonologo-Si que eres una molestia-dijo solamente pero Pit sabia que Pitto quiso decir; estaba preocupado.

-_¡Vaya la family esta reunida! ¡Creo que voy a llorar a moco tendido!-_Exclamo Hades muy aburrido.

Lucina saco la partes de la cadena roja que le dio Vanitas cuando hablaron en el baño y la tiro al suelo para que esta creara un portal. En ese portal salieron todos los jóvenes que pelearon con Tabuu.

-Mi cabeza-Se quejo Telyn y Ludwas trato de pararse pero estaba muy mareado, Elliot empezó a murmurar sobre los locos viajes interdimensionales. -¡Woah este portal fue más divertido que el otro...Quiero entrar otra vez!-Exclamo feliz Alexander pero Jin ya estaba poniéndose verde por el mareo-Nunca más me meteré en una de esas cosas-se dijo así mismo Jin. Nahliel se quedo en silencio junto con Tsukina y "Shiro". Leo solo miraba el portal que se cerro inmediatamente y exclamo-Si que eres más ciego que un murciélago-

-¿Oigan y Vanitas?-Pregunto Telyn al ver que él albino no estaba por ningún lado.

-Él se quedo en el Subespacio con su "amigo" Buuta-Dice Tsukina en un susurro.

-ÉL HIZO QUÉ-Grito Telyn sorprendida.

-¿Eh? escuchan eso-Pregunto Ludwas.

Memories keep flooding in

showing the paths I should've taken but

now that time has run away from me

I cannot change a thing

I remember how you'd counsel me

with wisdom of the ages true

Live your best life you told me and

Una voz solitaria se escucho por todos los lugares que fueron afectado por Tabuu, las personas del multi-Universo miraron hacia el cielo que estaba casi completamente negro por los agujeros y se fijaron que estos se comenzaron a disminuir de tamaño-¡Mira los trofeos se están volviendo a la normalidad!-Exclamo uno de los ex residentes del Imperio de Porky y varias familias y personas comenzaron a llorar por qué sus seres queridos que habian sido convertidos en trofeos, estaban volviendo.

You walk the earth but once

and now you've come to see me once again

I feel safe at last

Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me

If I could only travel back in time

to peaceful days gone by

But this is my price to pay

to not survive beyond this very day

Oh the pain is lessened when you're near

there is no fear

Los Smasher dejaron de pelear contra el ejercito de Esperanza, algunos sentían que habían despertado de un sueño y otros literalmente sentían que se habían despertado de una pesadilla-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mario muy confundido y vio a Sonic junto con Snake-¡Snake lo lograron!-Dijo muy feliz Sonic y Snake se estiro un poco y le dijo a Mario-Deberías hacer ejercicio-

I'm whole again as in days gone by

if only for a while

But it hurts to have to leave you so

I don't want to go

Could this sacrifice cost me my life

**-**¡Por qué dejaron a ese estúpido bueno para nada solo en el Subespacio!-Grito Telyn y trataba de contener sus lagrimas, a decir verdad ella y Vanitas se llevaban muy bien, los dos les encantaba buscar pelea entre ellos y así hacia interesante la vida.

-Fue su decisión y como tal teníamos que respetarla-Respondió Leo y trato de ignorar el hecho de que la arquera lo estaba apuntando con una de sus flechas y murmuraba que le iba a congelarle el culo-_En los problemas que me meto-_Pensó.

And now the light is fading broken wings

have brought the journey's end

Your voice that led me safe thus far

is fading from my ears

You were everything to me

a light to guide me in my darkest hour

don't want to say goodbye just yet

don't want to be alone

and then you come to hold me once again

I feel safe at last

-Es un bonito atardecer...¿Cierto Estela?-Pregunto Elliot al ver como el sol se escondía y como ese portal gigante estaba desapareciendo junto con esas cadenas doradas. Tsukina o mejor dicho Estela dice-No es bonito...-Y Elliot solo murmura-Maldita Tsundere que arruina los momentos-

Nahliel que se reía junto con Ludwas, exclamo-Si estas tratando de hacerte un caballero Elliot, te tengo que decir que no te funciona-Elliot enojado saco sus hachas y las apunto a Nahliel y este saco sus pistolas-¡Chicos no deberíamos pelear en estos momentos!-Dice exasperado Ludwas.

Although I feel the end is coming closer unto me

If I could only travel back in time

to peaceful days gone by

But this is my price to pay

to not survive beyond this very day

Oh the pain is lessened when you're near

there is no fear

I'm whole again as in days gone by

if only for a while

But it hurts to have to leave you so

I don't want to go

Could this sacrifice cost me my life

-Por fin todo esto termino-Murmuro Shiro y volvió a ser Louis. Alexander que vio la transformación se acerco a "Louis" y pregunto muy emocionado-¿Oye como hiciste eso?-Louis que estaba muy confundido dijo-¿Eh? Me perdí de algo-

Jin suspiro y responde-Te explicare lo que paso-

Oh tomorrow will not ever come

my night's begun

And I must travel far beyond

to places yet unseen

Remember me

and treasure everyday

even come what may

forget not the precious gift

of time I pray

Las tropas de MII se detuvieron y comenzaron a festejar la derrota de Tabuu. Megaman que vio feliz todo esto exclamo-¡Ganamos! ¡Por fin ganamos!-Los Smasher que se reunieron y hablaron con La entrenadora Wi-fi sobre todo lo que sucedió en el tiempo que se convirtieron en trofeos, se sorprendieron al saber que un "nuevo" grupo de héroes derroto a Tabuu.

-¡Tenemos que agradecerles por derrotar a Tabuu! ¡Cuando vuelva a la mansión Smash le haré a todos una de mis tortas!-Dice muy feliz Peach y Zelda solo rueda los ojos antes el infantilismo de la princesa de Kingdom Mushroom.

-¡Pika Pika!-

-Poyo-

Pacman saco un fantasma rojo y Villager solo levanto los hombros para decir; No entiendo a las mujeres.

Oh just to live my life again

to treasure every little moment then

satisfied, I'd leave you all behind

accepting of my fate

-¿Tu eres el el Rey Héroe?-Pregunto Robin muy sorprendido al ver a Marth y este que estaba igual que confundido que todos los Smasher pregunta-¿Quien es usted joven?-.

Lucina solo sonrió con tristeza al ver que la cadena de Vanitas desapareció y sintió una mano en su hombro, ella de manera inmediata se da vuelta y ve a Ike que le da la mano para que se pare del suelo

But I am full of grief

to leave this life so incomplete

My dream is coming to the end

El Subespacio se estaba destruyendo, lo único que quedaba era el suelo en donde estaba Vanitas junto con la bata de Buuta. El Observador termino de cantar la canción que este le enseño en los primeros meses que había aprendido hablar y dijo;

-¡Tenias razón, las estrellas son muy hermosas!-

Después el lugar se desmorono completamente.

* * *

><p>Siii Por fin termine ..."Bueno casi termine por qué me falta los Epilogo" El fic.<p>

Yo: (Mirando a la audiencia) Etto...¡Hades! Por qué esta toda esta gente en mi habitación

Hades: Te quieren tirar tomates por lo que le paso a Vanitas.

Yo: Ohh...Tomates...¡Espera Qué! Lo que le paso no fue mi culpa y otra cosa, ¿Como diablos siempre estas aquí?

Hades: ¿Como tienes tanto tiempo cuando estas en periodo de prueba?

Yo: Tuche...Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque me costo un montón hacerlo ;u; esas pruebas me dejaron con bloqueo de escritor y no sabia como unir las ideas TT_TT.

Hades: Un poco más y se te pudre el cerebro.

Yo: Creo que ya se me pudrió...(Ahora empecemos con las PD *sacando una pizarra)

PD: ¿Tienen algunas teorías de que lo que pueda pasar en la secuela?

PD: ¿Como les cayo ese nuevo Observador?

PD: Yo le dije que iba a tomar muchos temas rebuscados en este fic...*Yo se que alguien me entendieran a lo que me refiero*

PD: ¿Alguien le gusta las estrellas? Por qué a mi me encantan.

PDD: Después de terminar con los epilogo voy hacer otro Fic que sera una parodia de los Codec´s de Snake pero con Oc...Si alguien quiere participar, estén pendiente de mi cuenta

PDDD: Creo que necesito un descanso después de esto ;u;

PDDD: ¿Creen que Vanitas al final vio las estrellas o se estaba engañando a si mismo?

Aviso: Busquen por Choi Lu en deviantart. Ella hizo fanarts de todo los Oc y le quedo muy geniales *A*. (Ame a Louis xDD)


	12. Chapter 12

**Game over.**

**Resumen: **Tabuu gano y todos el multi-universo están en su control. Ahora en el tiempo en que todos perdieron la esperanza y los recuerdos de quienes fueron los Smashers, le toca a un grupo de persona que se levanta de las cenizas para rescatar a todo el universo. -Se buscan Oc-

**Prologo: ¿Vamos a continuar con el juego?**

**-**Inaceptable-

-Inaceptable-

Varias voces se escuchaban por toda la habitación blanca y vieron como termino este "juego". Una de las voces exclamo-¡Sabia que no podíamos confiar en Vació! Ahora aparte de romper las reglas, utilizo el protocolo A23-

-¿No deberíamos castigarlo?-Pregunto otra de las voces muy enojada. Todos exclamaron; ¡Castigo! ¡Castigo!. Varias siluetas aparecieron en las sillas y se miraban una a otra-Solo debemos cortar eso que llaman "consciencia" y el rebelde se quedara tan quieto como un cachorro-

-Todos los que estén a favor de castigar a Vació, qué levante la mano-Todos levantaron sus manos y hasta algunos levantaron sus cadenas-Esta bien, si alguien encuentra a Vació lo encerraremos nuevamente pero esta también destruiremos su "mente aparte de nosotros"-

Una voz grave pregunto a la que estaba "dirigiendo" en estos momentos-¿Y que hacemos con ese torneo llamado Smash Bros? Ese torneo es muy peligroso por qué mezcla los diferentes seres del Multi-Universo en un solo lugar y ¡Eso esta contra de las reglas!-

-Ya tengo solucionado eso-Una especie de mano apareció al medio de las sillas y esta estaba despidiendo una energía oscura. Los Observadores solo dijeron-No te dijimos que tu Master Core no tienes permitido en estar en este lugar-Master Core se rio y respondió-Lo siento por mi desobediencia "Observador"-. Los Observadores no hicieron ni un comentario ante la respuesta de Master Core y este que los veía muy confiado le dice-Escuche por hay que tenían un problema con el torneo de mis hermanos y con uno de los suyos ¿Verdad?. Bueno yo vengo a ofrecerles mi plan que les ayudara maestrar a ese "rebelde" y destruir ese torneo-

Los Observadores empezaron a murmurar entre si y después le hablaron al unisono a Master Core-¿Cual es tu plan Master Core?-

La mano hizo un chasquido y atrás de él aparecieron dos sombras-Este es mi plan-

* * *

><p>Louis había llegado por fin a su mundo. El se encontraba agradecido de haber encontrado a varias personas maravillosas que le creyeron su historia y lo ayudaron, aun recuerda cuando Telyn le dijo; ¡Suerte con tu viaje! y Leo exclamo; ¿Seguro que te puedes ir solo? y a todos los demás con sus palabras de apoyo y otras no tanto como Elliot que le dijo: ¡Cuidado con los pedofilos! y Tsukina le pego con un bastón y le grito al príncipe-¡No puedes decirle eso a un niño! camino por un sendero que estaba lleno de flores y arboles, se encontró con pilar gigante que estaba brillando intensamente.<p>

-¡Mamá!-Grito él y corrió hacia el pilar para ver mejor que le pasaba. Este pilar empezó a tener una forma parecida a la de una mujer adulta y cuando dejo de brillas esta mujer cayo de rodillas al suelo y miro por todos lados muy confundida-¿Louis?-Pregunto con un susurro y Louis que estaba llorando grito con todas las fuerzas de su pulmones-¡Mamá!-Y fue abrazarla.

-¿Louis que paso? ¿Como es qué estoy aquí?-Preguntaba ella y se sentía tan feliz por poder abrazar a su hijo nuevamente. Ella que escuchaba los llantos de su hijo cerca de su oído ,escucho como una disculpa de una voz totalmente diferente y ella dirijio su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía aquella voz y vio la silueta de un hombre adulto y este desapareció inmediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>¡Por fin volví a casa!-Exclamo Telyn

Ella vio como todo su mundo volvía a la normalidad y escucho la voces de los residentes del reino que exclamaban-¡Señorita Telyn has vuelto sano a salvo!-

-¡Mira es Telyn!-

-¡Yo sabia que ella volvería, no por nada es hija de Doker Hanka y descendiente de Saeth Hanka¡-

Telyn estaba feliz al ver que todos estaban bien.

* * *

><p>-¿Oye Jin te vas a ir a tu mundo?-Pregunto Alexander mientras que miraba al otro. Los dos habían pasado tanto tiempo junto que ya parecían carne y uña. Jin que suspiro y escribió las frases que habían encontrado en el Multi-Universo en un libro(cortesía de Robin) responde-No aun no me ire a mi mundo, aun falta varias cosas por investigar aparte tu me dijiste que ver ese torneo llamado Smash Bros era muy genial entonces me voy a quedar para ver este torneo-<p>

-¡Enserio! Entonces te explicare todo lo que se del torneo y te presentare a mis dos peleadores favoritos...¡Vamos!-Alexander tironeo la manga de Jin y este casi se cayo al suelo de boca y murmuro-Espero que sea buena idea-

Los dos se dirigieron a la Mansión Smash y unos guardias le pidieron su boleto pero ni uno de los dos tenia-Uhh...No tenemos boletos-Dice Alexander pero para sorpresa de él. Los Ice Climber estaban cerca del lugar y Nana se acerca al guardia y exclama-¡Ellos no necesitan boletos por qué son nuestros amigos!-

* * *

><p>Nahliel había regresado a su mundo y aun estaba molesto con Elliot por qué no le pago la apuesta y para peor el princesito dijo; ¡Yo no hice trampa! Tu hiciste trampa-<p>

-Es un mal perdedor-Pensó Nahliel y corrió hacia la entrada de Devil May Cry. Hay vio a Dante que estuvo todo este tiempo sentado en su sillón comiendo pizza y le pregunta a Nahliel-¿Te paso algo?-Nahliel sonrió y exclamo-¡No me paso nada viejo!-

* * *

><p>-¡Estela!-Grito la reina del imperio de estela y ella lloraba de alegría al ver que todo su reino volvió a la normalidad y la gente de este ya no estaban convertidas en trofeos y ya no había más caos o destrucción por el lugar. Pareciera que todo lo que paso fue un mal sueño-¡Estela estábamos tan preocupados por ti!-Decía el papá de estela y atrás de este estaban sus cinco hermanos y esto le extraño a ella<p>

-¿Gabriel no volvió?-Pregunto ella y sus padres pusieron una cara triste.

-Lo siento Estela-Responde él Rey con una voz dura pero que igual se le notaba esa tristeza que tiene un padre al perder su hijo.

-Gabriel-Susurro Estela entre llanto y toda su familia la abrazo.

* * *

><p>Elliot corrió por todo su reino y vio que este volvía a la normalidad. Cuando él llego a la entrada de su castillo vio a su padre junto con varias personas que estaban hablando entre si-¡Padre!-Grito Elliot he hizo algo que ni en sus locos sueños iba hacer, abrazo a su padre con fuerza y exclamo-¡Te extrañe tanto...! ¡Los extrañe a todos!-<p>

El Rey que acariciaba la cabeza de Elliot dijo-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo-

* * *

><p>Ludwas volvió a ese agujero en donde anteriormente estaba la aldea de los Yoshi, el escucho varios pasos parecidos a los de una manada que se acercaban hacia donde estaba él-¿Esos son?-Se dijo y vio todos los Yoshi junto con el mas pequeño y el que estaba en su forma de trofeo corriendo con mucha energía y hicieron una especie de graznido y pararon a lado de Ludwas-¡Volviste a la normalidad!-Dijo feliz el niño y el Yoshi pequeño hizo una especie de sonrisa.<p>

* * *

><p>Leo al igual que la mayoría, volvió a su mundo y se fijo que los edificios ya no estaban destruidos como antes y las personas que estaban en el lugar exclamaban felices y algunas hasta lloraban al ver a sus seres queridos denuevo. Leo camino tranquilamente por la multitud de gente y se puso en una banca que estaba cerca del lugar-HMmp...Ese torneo se oye interesante-Se dijo a si mismo mientras que veía la insignia que le había dado Master Hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Una joven alta de pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura se encontraba investigando el bosque que estaba cerca de la mansión de su familia, ella tenia ojos carmesí y vestía una blusa color blanco con detalles negros y en la parte izquierda de la blusa, había un moño negro. La blusa tenia unas mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos y utilizaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Ella tenia un collar de varios colores.<p>

-Uhh...Nunca vi este lugar tan destruido, ni siquiera con el tifon que hubo la semana pasada destruyo tantos arboles-Se dijo la joven y mientras que caminaba veía varios arboles de distintos tamaños que estaban destruidos y hasta había algunos animales que resultaron heridos por esta "catástrofe". La joven al sentir el cambio de presión que hubo, hizo que su collar se convirtiera en un arco color rojo y su vestido cambio del mismo color que su arco-¿¡Quien anda hay!?-Pregunto de tono muy amenazante y cautelosa se acerca a un lugar que tenia un estanque de agua mezclada con algo rojizo.

Lo que vio la sorprendió.

* * *

><p>¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¿Quien dice que el termino de una historia tiene que ser el final total de esta?<p>

Hades: Oye querida Noby no deberías estar escapando de los Observadores, como nosotros dos somos lo que mas rompemos la cuarta pared y esas leyes.

Yo: Nahh a mi no me hacen nada...Desde que contrate un abogado y encontré un **_vació legal_**.

Hades: Si tu lo dices...Hmm ¿Que podríamos hacer ahora?

Yo: ¡Juguemos Uno! Y festejemos como me van a dar el alta mañana *A* y saldré del hospital ¡Por Fin!

Hades: Si tu lo dices pero después no quiero que vengas llorando hacia mi.

Yo:¡Espera! antes que empecemos con la Party Hard...¡Comencemos con las PD!

Hades: Estas Obsesionada con esas cosas.

Pd: ¡Ya quiero que sea Halloween para hacer el especial de Halloween! (Hades: Eso sonó raro)

Pd: Chan chan chan...Al parecer nadie se imagino que el próximo "enemigo seria" Master Core.

Pd: ¿Yo no soy muy mala? ...¿Verdad? (Hades: ...)

Pd: ¿Quien sera la nueva ingresada? LaylaDarkness tu nos tienes esa respuesta :D

Pd: Me tomare un descanso, siento que lo necesito. Así voy a renovar las ideas (Hades: Lo que quieres es jugar PS3)

Pd: Lo de vació legal fue una broma cruel ( ***: Por eso te odio. / Yo: El sentimiento es mutuo)

Buenos nos veremos en el siguiente Fanfic y Adiós *A*


	13. ¡Especial De Halloween!

**Los juegos de terror dan más terror en la noche**

**Resumen: V**anitas siempre tuvo una cierta afinidad con las muñecas y más cuando estas están maldecidas y dicen cosas extrañas como sacar los ojos a los demás y tratar de matar a todo el mundo.

**Advertencia: **Es un OneShot que tiene mucha referencia con Gamer Over.

Halloween es la fecha preferida para todos los niños traviesos y también para los adultos-¿Entonces este Halloween es muy divertido?-Pregunto Vanitas mientras que jugaba con una cadena pequeña que salia de su mano. Telyn que estaba sentada cerca de una fogata responde muy emocionada-¡Claro que es muy divertido y más cuando tienes que asustar a la gente!-Alexander que estaba deacuerdo con la arquera de hielo se acerca al Observador y con una mascara terrorífica le grita en el oido-¡Bu!-Pero Vanitas en vez de asustarse invoca todas sus cadenas y se pone en posición defensiva-_**Bu**_s_ca_n**do** fal**la**, **bus**c_an_**do** f**al**la-

-¡Oye no te pongas asi! Solo estaba tratando de asustarte-Dice Alexander y levanta sus brazos para demostrarle a Vanitas que no había ni un peligro. El Observador se relaja y vuelve a su personalidad original y dice con indiferencia-Tsk, si tratas de asustar a alguien que es ciego con esa técnica, nunca te va a funcionar...¿aparte es muy necesario asustar a las personas en esta fecha?-Alexander junto con Telyn dijeron al mismo tiempo-¡Por supuesto que es importante asustar a las personas!-El Observador suspiro exasperado por el infantilismo de esos dos. El no podía encontrarle un sentido a esta fecha. Aunque aun se acuerda de que Buuta trato de demostrarle el espíritu de Halloween y este le dijo las cosas que hacían los niños pequeños para conseguir dulces, hasta lo obligo disfrazarse para conseguir dulces con personas desconocidas y eso no le agradaba y más cuando el disfraz era de una "bruja".

-Aun no le encuentro lo divertido a este Halloween-Dice monotonamente y Telyn hizo una especie de gruñido y exclamo-¡No le encuentras lo divertido a Halloween! ¡Por qué eres un amargado!-Alexander se rio de lo que dijo Telyn y le puso una de sus manos al hombro del Observador y dijo-O tal vez sea por qué nunca sintio la emoción de ver personas disfrazadas de monstruos y hacer bromas como todos los niños normales-Terminado de decir esto, tanto Alexander y Telyn dejaron solo a Vanitas en la fogata. Este que estaba intrigado por "Halloween" murmuro para si mismo-Asustar a las personas...¿Eh?-Y creo un portal para sacar una muñeca de aspecto horripilante que estaba toda sucia y magullada. Esta muñeca tenia una sonrisa enigmante en su cara y sus ojos eran perturbadores-¡Hola como estas!-Dice Vanitas mientras que abrazaba la muñeca. El amaba a esa muñeca por qué fue uno de los regalos que recibió de una humana de edad avanzada que vivia cerca de Buuta, aunque el científico lo reto cuando descubrió esa muñeca en su casa y le dijo; Desde que te regalaron esa muñeca estas actuando de manera extraña, tienes que botarla inmediatamente antes que hagas una de tus locuras. Esa fue la primera vez que Vanitas se habia peleado con Buuta pero al final el Observador con todo el dolor de su alma le regalo la muñeca a una señora y esta se la vendió a una jugueteria-¡Yo también te extrañe mucho!-Decía y trataba de arreglarle la ropa que tenia esta muñeca.

Leo que estaba hablando unos asuntos importantes con Nahliel, entraron al lugar donde estaba Vanitas y lo miro más que intrigado y algo sorprendido por la actitud que tenia el Observador con una muñeca extraña-¿Eh? Oye Vanitas que diablos estas haciendo con esa muñeca-Dice y veía la escena que estaba haciendo el Observador con la muñeca. Este tenia la muñeca en sus brasos y unas cadenas buscaban por el lugar unas telas para hacerle una nueva ropa a la muñeca. Vanitas que se asusto por darse cuenta de la presencia de Leo y Nahliel exclama-¡No es lo que piensan!-Y esconde la muñeca atrás de el. El joven mitad ángel que estaba en shock al reconocer tal muñeca, la apunto con su espada y le advirtió-Esa cosa es muy peligrosa, hay que destrozarla en este instante-

Vanitas que sintió el ataque hacia su muñeca, convoca sus cadenas y grita enojado-¡Es mi muñeca y no dejare que la destruyas!-Leo que estaba más que asqueado al ver la forma horripilante de la muñeca le dice a Vanitas-Oye los niños no deberían estar jugando con muñecas y menos unas que son tan fea-

-¡No me importa!...¡Annabel es muy linda aparte que siempre me habla sobre sus aventuras con las personas-Grito el Observador y se comportaba igual que un niño. Nahliel que perdió su paciencia le agarra el brazo a Vanitas y apunta a la muñeca con una de sus pistola y dice-¡Esa muñeca tiene un demonio adentro de ella, es muy peligrosa!-Vanitas que se empezaba a enfurecer, crea un portal y por reflejo tira una de sus cadenas hacia Leo, Nahliel y Annable-¿¡Qué!?...Oye que estas haciendo-Dice Leo y trata de escaparse de la cadena pero Vanitas murmuro oscuramente; ¿Bueno es Halloween? Por qué mejor no los asusto a todos ustedes -Terminado de decir esto obligo a Leo y Nahliel entrar al portal.

-¡Hijo de p***!-Grito Nahliel

Vanitas sintió que la presencia de esos dos se fue del lugar y se sentó en uno de los troncos que estaban en la fogata y puso a la muñeca alado de él-¡Oye ellos se lo buscaron!-Dice con arrogancia y se rie de algo-Ya..Solo por esta noche vamos hacer "maldades"-

* * *

><p>-¡Mi cabeza!-<p>

-¿Donde estoy?-

-¿Esta es una mansión?-

Nahliel despertó en un extraño pasillo que parecía ser de una mansión o algo parecido. El se dio cuenta que estaba Leo, Telyn y Alexander en este lugar pero no el culpable de haberlo traído hay-Cuando lo vea voy a destruir su puta muñeca-Pensó enojado y observo los cuadros de diferentes personas que estaban en las murallas.

-Uhh..Siento como si me hubieran golpeado con algo. ¿¡Eh!? ¿Como llegamos aqui Telyn?-Pregunto Alexander muy confundido y Telyn que estaba igual que el responde-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que una especie de sombra con una muñeca pasaron al frente de nosotros y luego ¡Boom! despertamos aqui-

Leo miro detenidamente el lugar y se dio cuenta que este parecía una mezcla de arquitectura antigua con moderna y para peor el pasillo no parecía tener fin-Tratemos de buscar la salida de este lugar o encontrar al ciego-Dice y todos empezaron a seguirlo. Leo y Nahliel actuaban indiferentes al ambiente aterrador del lugar pero Telyn y Alexander estaban más que aterrorizados-Este lugar es muy extraño-Susurro Alexander mientras miraba los cuadros. Telyn había creado varias flechas por siacaso y la apuntaba a cualquier lugar que resultara aterrador-Siento como si algo nos estuviera mirando-comenta ella.

-¡Miren ese es Louis!-Grito Alexander y todos vieron que Louis se encontraba al frente de una puerta pero con una expresión extraña. Nahliel se acerco a Louis miro sus ojos y se sorprendió que este tenia sus ojos oscuros y parecía muy confundido-¿Alexander?-Pregunto este y trato de ver hacia donde estaba Alexander pero sus ojos solo miraban una oscuridad profunda y casi atemorizante-Ayúdame por favor no puedo ver!-Grito desesperado.

-Tranqulizate Louis-Dice Leo y reviso los ojos del niño menor y se dio cuenta que estos tenían una especie de ceguera-Esto es malo, pareciera que tus ojos perdieron su visión-Louis se puso a lloriquear, el no podía quedarse ciego y menos ahora que estaban apunto de pelear contra Tabuu y más encima no le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse atrapado en una oscuridad infinita-¡Yo no quiero ser ciego!-Grito y se refregaba los ojos.

-Telyn ayuda a Louis-Dice Leo y le indico a Louis adonde dirigirse. Telyn que le tomo la mano a Louis le dice de manera confiada-No te preocupes, recuperaremos tu vista-

-¿Creen que esto sea obra del ciego?-Pregunto Nahliel porque primero esa muñeca endemoniada después el portal que los teletransporto este lugar y ahora la perdida de vista de Louis. Esto tenia que ser más que una coincidencia-No lo se, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar una salida de este lugar-Contesto Leo.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Alexander y apunto a una silueta que miraba con unos ojos rojos sangre a todos. Esta silueta estaba arriba del techo y una especie de liquido rojo salia por su boca-**Ust**e**_des_** no _so_n **de** **aq**uí...**_E_**r_ro_r, _E_r**ror**...-La voz de la silueta era grave y distorsionada. Una neblina espesa salio por el pasillo y Leo abrió altiro la puerta más cercana a él y grita-¡Entren!-Todos entraron y cerraron la puerta de forma inmediata.

-¿¡Qué esta pasando y que fue ese sonido!?-Preguntaba Louis mientras que tiritaba de miedo y Alexander contesto-No lo se pero esa cosa era horrible-Nahliel presintió que esa "cosa" no era un demonio entonces ¿Qué diablos era?-Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes que nos encontremos otra vez con es...-Por una especie de gemido. Todos ellos se dieron cuenta que ahora estaban en un de restauran con unos muñecos animatronicos que estaban desactivado-Ese oso tiene una mirada graciosa-Dice Telyn y se acerca a este para mirarle la placa que tenia en su pecho-¡Qué tierno se llama Freedy!-Exclamo con confianza mientras que le daba una palmada al oso. Leo que se pudo blanco al ver que los demás muñecos empezaron a moverse de manera lenta-Telyn creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso-Advierte Leo pero la arquera hizo un puchero y dijo-No me digas que le tienes miedo a los os...-Telyn esquivo el ataque del muñeco con apariencia de zorro y el oso comenzó a cantar una canción escalofriante-¡Qué diablos esta pasando!-Exclama ella sorprendida y el muñeco de pollo corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba todos para morderlos. Nahliel saco su espada y bloqueo el ataque del pollo-¿No sabia que los muñecos electrónicos atacaban a la gente?-Pregunta y le corta la cabeza al pollo pero el cuerpo de este se seguía moviendo-Eso...es un cuerpo-Dijo él al ver lo que contenía el cicloesqueleto del muñeco.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-Grito Alexander y creo varias lianas de hojas para mantener quietos a los muñecos y abrió otra puerta.

* * *

><p>Lucina y Robin vieron al Observador que estaba sentado solo en la fogata y que este le hablaba a una muñeca como si fuera una persona real-¿Eh...Vanitas sabes que estas hablando con una muñeca todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Robin preocupado por la salud mental del Observador, si es que la tenia. Vanitas solo levanto los hombros y responde-Esa muñeca y yo somos muy parecidos-<p>

-¿Parecidos en qué?-Pregunto Lucina algo confundida y se estremeció al ver a la muñeca horripilante. A ella nunca le gusto las muñecas y menos las que eran tan perturbadoras como esta. Vanitas murmuro unas cuantas palabras para su muñeca y con una voz gélida responde-_**Noso**_tros dos _he_**mo**s **envi**diado m**_uch_**o y **dese**ado **_mucho_**-

Robin y Lucina se miraron extrañado. Vanitas que solo suspiro y dejo la muñeca en su regazo, dice de manera más simpática-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando haces el mismo trabajo por milenos te empiezas aburrir y por esos haces cosas interesantes con los demás-Robin miro de reojo al Observador y dijo-¿Qué cosas has envidiado?-Vanitas se detuvo a pensar por un momento y respondió-El libre albeldrio que tienen todos, y creo que también sus ojos...¿Eh? Oye tu sabes que no soy capas de hacer eso, ¡Pero!...Uhhh..uhh una vez lo hice y me dio jaqueca..-A Robin no le gusto como sonaba esa conversación que salio de la nada. Pareciera que la muñeca le decía al Observador como conseguir ojos o algo así.

-¿Vanitas, por casualidad esa muñeca realmente te esta hablando?-Pregunto Lucina con una voz suave. El Observador que al parecer esta en otra se rio y le dijo a su muñeca-Solo los puedo mantener otros cinco minutos hay. Nahhh...Freedy y Foxy no son tan malo...¡Sleenderman y Jeff! Esta bien...pero espero el "vació" legal que hay hoy en día nos sirva de apoyo-

-Robin creo que tenemos que quitarle esa muñeca-Dijo Lucina decidida y Robin asintió con la cabeza-Voy a llamar a los demás para que nos ayuden-Dice el joven.

* * *

><p>-Ahora estamos en una especie de bosque-Comento Nahliel. Todos llegaron a un bosque muy frondoso con varios arboles muy ramificados que daban la apariencia de un laberinto. Telyn estaba respirando pesadamente por el susto que le dio ese muñeco de zorro y exclamo-¡Nunca más me voy acercar a unos muñecos ciberneticos!-<p>

Leo y Alexander observaron la silueta de un hombre muy alto que le salían una especie de tentáculos en su espalda-¿Oye viste eso?-Pregunto Alexander muy palido y Leo contesta-Lamentablemente si-

-¡Ahhh!-Grito Louis al sentir como una especie de soga o algo parecido lo atrapo y intento llevarlo hacia un lugar. Leo saco su pistola buster y grito-¡Wave!-Para destruir ese tentáculo y Alexander creo sus muñecas explosivas para que están buscaran al ser que los estaban atacando-Uhh...Gracias-Dijo Louis sin saber quien lo había salvado. Estar ciego si que era una molestia y más cuando no sabes defenderte.

-¡Mierda están saliendo más de esas cosas!-Advirtio Nahliel y saco sus pistolas para dispararles a los tentaculos pero estos se regeneraban. Telyn disparo sus flechas hacia los tentáculos y estos se congelaban tan solo cinco minutos-¡Miren ese tipo esta creando los tentaculos!-Apunto Telyn hacia el hombre sin cara y le disparo una de sus flechas pero este desapareció y volvió aparecer atrás de un arbol más lejano-Cobarde-Mumuro ella enojada.

Nahliel esquivo todos los tentáculos con mucha facilidad y acompañado de Leo que estaba cortando los tentáculos con su espada esta vez, exclama-¡He visto monstruos más poderosos que tu en mi mundo!-Y le dispara al hombre delgado y este hace una especie de chillido.

-Pareciera que ese tipo es muy débil-Comento Leo al ver que este sacaba más tentáculos pero nunca atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

_-¡Detente!-_Una voz se escucho por todo el lugar, y capto la atención de el hombre sin cara-_Te dije no atacarlos solo asustarlos...¡Diablos ni siquiera puedes hacer eso!-_La voz era muy parecida a la de Vanitas pero estaba mezclada con una voz de una niña.

-¡Oye hijo de puta sácanos de aquí!-Dice enojado Nahliel, el estaba hambriento y cansado y molesto por estar en estos lugares extraño. Leo que suspiro exasperado dice-Ya la broma esta hecha no ¿crees? Entonces ahora déjanos libres-La voz se rio con una risa muy chillona que hizo que todos se taparan sus odios-_¿Quien dijo que es una broma?-_El lugar comenzó a temblar y los arboles estaban crujiendo. Varios sonidos de gemidos hasta lamentos se escuchaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Louis y trato de acercarse a alguien pero Sleenderman lo atrapo con uno de sus tentáculos y lo obligo mantenerse quieto en el suelo. Telyn disparaba varias de sus flechas hacia donde escuchaba los gemidos pero para sorpresa de ella, alguien le toco la espalda y con una voz distorsionada dice;** I´m God.** Telyn muy pálida dirige su cabeza hacia la voz y ve una copia exacta de Sonic pero con los ojos negros y lleno de sangre-¡AHHHH!-Grito ella y le disparo una flecha pero este Sonic lo esquivo fácilmente. Alexander estaba acorralado por los muñecos animatronicos de antes y trataba de que estos explotaran con alguna de sus muñecas pero estos se recontruian una y otra vez-¡No puedo destruir estas cosas!-Gritaba Alexander.

-¡Alexander, Telyn, Louis!-Grito Leo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos pero un niño que salio de la nada lo detuvo-_**Van a morir, van a morir, van a morir, van a morir-**_El niño era la copia exacta de Vanitas pero este si tenia vista y sonreía de manera muy escalofriante-_¿No dijiste que soy fea?-_

-¡Tu eres Annabel!-Dijo Leo y apunto al "niño" con su espada. Este se rio y se transformo una especie de demonio negro con cuernos-_¡Los voy a matar!-_Grito el demonio y todos los seres malignos empezaron a hacer sus gemidos y lamentos.

-Creo que este Halloween va ser interesante-Dice Nahliel muy confiado y sonriendo por qué esto le recordaba mucho a sus "trabajos" que hacia en el Devil May Cry.

* * *

><p>-¡No es mi muñeca!<p>

Robin había llamado a Ludwas, Jin, Tsukina y Elliot para que los ayudaran a quitarle esa muñeca al Observador pero este se negaba rotundamente y se encerró en uno de sus escudos y invoco varias cadenas que le dificultaban el paso a todos-¡Deja de actuar como un estúpido y entrega esa muñeca!-Gritaba Tsukina muy enojada y trataba de destruir las cadenas pero estas se regeneraban y sonaban de manera muy molesta, casi como si se estuvieran burlando de ella-¡Annabel no es tan solo una muñeca...Es mi muñeca!-Grito el Observador enojado y escondía la muñeca atrás de él. Elliot muy indiferente a lo que estaba pasando solo dijo-Oye tu sabes que los hombres no juegan con muñecas porque se ve muy raro-

-Voy a tratar de congelar estas cadenas y tu tratas de debilitar su escudo-Dice Jin y crea una bola de hielo que congela casi todas las cadenas-¡Oye eso es injusto!-Exclamo Vanitas al sentir que sus cadenas estaban congeladas.

-¡Shadow Dash!-Grito Ludwas y creo una pelota con sus sombras y golpeo continuamente el escudo del Observador hasta romperlo en mil pedazos-¡Ahora Lucina, Elliot!-Grito Robin y ellos fueron corriendo hacia Vanitas con una especie de cuerda y Lucina lo inmovilizo y Elliot le amarro las manos-Haber si así dejas de jugar con esa cosa tan fea-Dice Elliot y Lucina miro al Observador y dice-Lo siento Vanitas pero esa muñeca te esta haciendo algo-

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos!-Amenazo Vanitas y trataba de salirse de la soga pero Elliot saco las cadenas que le dio Mewtwo y se la dejo al frente del Observador-Tu...como diablos tienes esas cadenas-Dice Vanitas al sentir que su energía fue bloqueada y por ende quedo quieto como un muñeco. Elliot se rio con mucha arrogancia y respondió-Es un secreto-

-¿Ahora que hacemos con esta muñeca?-Pregunta Tsukina y sostiene a la muñeca desde sus ropas. Vanitas que estaba desesperado comienza a gritar mas fuerte-¡Suelta Annabel ella no hizo nada!-

-¿Annabel?-Exclamo Ludwas muy sorprendido y Jin lo miro de reojo y le pregunto-¿Qué pasa Ludwas?-El niño hizo una especie de jaula con sus sombras y le indico a Tsukina que dejara la muñeca hay-En mi mundo hay una leyenda que dice que una muñeca endemoniada mata a las personas y a esa muñeca la llaman Annabel-

-Vanitas...no me digas que esa muñeca es Annabel-Dice sombriamente Jin y el Obsevador hace una risista-Uhhh...¿Qué si lo fuera?-Tsukina golpeo la cabeza del Observador con el mango de su espada y a todos los presentes no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el golpe fuerte.

-¿Oigan ustedes han visto a los demás?-Ahora pregunto Robin acordándose de que no ha visto casi todo el día a Nahliel, Telyn, Leo y Louis.

-Ehhh...¿Me podrian desatar para traer devuelta a todos ellos? Según lo que me dice Annabel es que ella junto con los otros están jugando rudo con ellos-Dice en broma Vanitas y Tsukina vuelve a pegarle en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¡Toma esto!-Dijo Nahliel mientras que atacaba a Sleenderman con . Esto fue como un paseo de niños pero igual era molesto esquivar los tentaculos de Sleenderman y algunos que otro cuchillos que salían de la nada (cortesía de Jeff)-Maldita muñeca-Dice enojado Leo y trata de atacar al "demonio" pero este lo esquivaba y aparece en otro lugar-<strong>¡Quiero sus almas!-<strong>Dice el demonio con la voz de Vanitas. Telyn ahora se encontraba esquivando los ataques eléctricos que hacia un Pikachu con sangre en sus ojos y colmillos muy grande-Eso es escalofriante-Exclamo ella al ver que al Pikachu le salio un liquido verdoso en la boca y rugió-¡Frozen!-Grito ella para tratar de congelar al Pikachu pero este hizo su ataque cola de hierro y rompió la flecha-¡Mierda!...¿Alexander no me puedes ayudar un poco?-Alexander estaba tratando de escapar de los ataques combinados de los muñecos animatricos y jadeando responde-Creo que yo necesito algo de ayuda-

-_Queremos salir de aquí...Queremos tener más cuerpos y sangre-_Se escuchaba otra voz de niños y al suelo del lugar se veían varios cadáveres mutilados-_¿Como morimos? ¡Duele! ¡Duele!-_Telyn trataba de no pisar los cadáveres pero era imposible, Nahliel que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones les grito a todos-¡No se dejen intimidar por ellos! Solo están tratando de confundirte-Y corto más tentáculos de Sleenderman y encontró el lugar donde se escondía Jeff para atacarlo de manera rápida y dejarlo tirado en el suelo al igual que un cadáver-Debe haber una forma de salir de esta locura-Pensó Leo y como si fuera una especie de buena suerte, al frente de el salio un portal y varias cadenas rojas atacaron a los monstruos y agarro a todos.

-¿¡Eh!?-Exclamo Alexander al sentir la cadena que lo estaba tirando hacia el portal y Telyn siguió estas cadenas pero se dio cuenta que Louis aun seguía atrapado por los tentáculos de Sleenderman-¡Espera Louis aun esta atrapado!-Pero la cadena no le hizo caso y agarro fuerte a la arquera y la obligo a entrar al portal. Leo y Nahliel dejaron de pelear contra los monstruos y corrieron hacia el portal pero no antes de escuchar una risa que provenía de "Louis" que decía; ¡Mandale mis saludos a Vació!.

* * *

><p>-¿Estamos devuelta?-Pregunto Alexander un poco confundido y vio la fogata junto con los demás que estaban viéndolos preocupados, a excepción de Vanitas que estaba llorando y tratando de moverse sin excito alguno.<p>

-¡Tu bastardo por qué diablos hiciste eso!-Grito Nahliel enojado, tenia hambre y quería una cerveza pero la bromita del Observador hizo que todos sus planes de descansar esta noche se hicieran añicos.

-¡Vaya veo que todos ustedes se divirtieron mucho en la dimensión de los Creepypasta y leyendas perturbadora!-Dice monotonamente Vanitas y con unos ojos de cachorro desamparado suplica-Bueno ¿Alguien me puede sacar esas cadenas?-Leo se acerco a la cadena roja que estaba al frente del Observador y se la puso en la cabeza-¡Oye dije sacar, no acercar!-Grito desesperado Vanitas, ahora ni siquiera podia mover los dedos de los pies. Leo exasperado dice-Haber si con eso aprendes a no jugar con objetos peligrosos y tirar a la gente a extrañas dimensiones-

-¿Telyn que sucede?-Pregunto Tsukina al ver que la arquera estaba muy pálida. Telyn con una voz desesperada dice-¡Dejamos a Louis en esa dimensión! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo!-. Lucina extrañada por el comentario de Telyn dice-Pero si Louis esta con Villager y Pacman-

-Esperen...si ese "Louis" que estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros en esa dimensión, no era nuestro "Louis"...¿¡Entonces quien era!?-Pregunto asustado Alexander y se estremeció.

Elliot sonriendo ante el miedo de Alexander dice en tono muy burlón-Tuvo que haber sido un fantasma-

Nahliel se acerco a la muñeca y la corto en mis pedazos y luego Ludwas encerró esos pedazos en una especie de globo de sombras para luego que Jin con una bola de fuego los quemara.

-¡Annabel!-Lloraba Vanitas comicamente mientras que trataba de moverse pero las estúpidas cadenas no lo dejaban.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

**¡Tengo un nuevo juego de terror!**

Pitto estaba buscando al Observador en su habitación para que este fuera a una reunión importante de Esperanza pero cuando llego a la entrada de la habitación de este sintió como la temperatura bajo abruptamente y escuchaba gritos y gemidos que provenían en la habitación-_Creo que no deberías entrar si no te quieres traumar de por vida-_Advirtió Hades pero Pitto trago saliva y entro a la habitación.

Vanitas estaba acompañado de varios seres de esa dimensión y tenia un nuevo muñeco que tenia una forma de un oso con un rombo en la cabeza, cuando el Observador se dio cuenta de la presencia de Pitto, exclamo con una felicidad escalofriante-¡Mira Pitto, todos ellos me regalaron un peluche!-Este "peluche" se veía muy atemorizante y para peor su rombo estaba brillando y ver la sombras de esos seres no ayudaba en nada-Ehh...creo que te buscare más tarde-Dice Pitto y cierra a golpe la puerta.

-¡Tengo que llamar a los demás!-Casi grito él

Hades dice-_Bueno eso fue algo que no se ve todos los días-_

* * *

><p>¡Qué emoción falta pocas horas para que empiece Halloween en mi país!<p>

Hades: Qué pena que la niñita no podrá salir por qué recién le dieron el alta.

Yo: Cállate por lo menos yo podre jugar PS3.

Hades: (Imitando mi voz) Bueno Empecemos con las PD

Yo: ¡ESA ES MI FRASE ESTU****(Censurado por ser horario de menores)

PD: ¿Si no era Louis quien era?

PD: ¿Quien tendría Annabel como su muñeca?

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: <strong>Próximamente .. ¿¡Start!?

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto la joven.

-...-


End file.
